Sweet lies
by Zeeneaya
Summary: [END] Redforce sudah muncul, begitulah yang Joonmyeon katakan padanya, Baekhyun kehilangan orb dan kekuatannya, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ternyata orang yang paling ia percayai menghianatinya- /Chanbaek / idea from Chanbaek theory in the war comeback
1. Chapter 1

_"... sometimes, the truth hurts more than a lie. everyone is afraid to get hurt, so they turn away from the truth... "_

. . .

Baekhyun tertawa

Miris

Mengasihani hidupnya yang menyedihkan -Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu apa ini bisa disebut kehidupan, karena ia hampa. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menunduk, mencari pantulan dirinya diatas air sungai yang tenang

"Kosong" gumamnya perih

Baekhyun tertawa sekali lagi, lalu berteriak sampai kepalanya pening, ini menyakitkan mengetahui fakta kalau kau bukanlah apa-apa, manusia atau malaikat atau iblis? Baekhyun membenci ini, ia membenci dirinya yang kehilangan arah

Sesuatu mendorongnya kebelakang, membuat punggungnya bertubrukan dengan rumput yang berembun, Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa yang mengganggu telinganya

"Lihat?! Kau lihat kan?! Aku bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat!" Tertawa lagi

Baekhyun mendengus sambil berusaha untuk bangun, ia mengaduh merasakan punggungnya yang sakit "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku mencarimu, hyung" Jongin tersenyum tipis "Semuanya, semua mencarimu"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, aku ingin sendiri"

"Chanyeol hyung menghawatirkanmu, ia hampir, eum.. membakar rumah kita?" Jongin menggigit lidahnya saat ekspresi Baekhyun berubah

"Bodoh!" Baekhyun mencibir

Jongin mengangguk, diam-diam menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun "Ya, dia memang hyung yang bodoh. Ia menjadi sangat tempramental, itu mengerikan kau tahu? Aku dekelilingi orang yang emosinya menggebu-gebu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta kalau aku mencintai kalian"

Baekhyun merasa sedikit terhibur dengan ucapan Jongin, setidaknya masih ada yang mau peduli padanya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu

"Aku mengunjungi keluargaku"

Ucapan Baekhyun sontak membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungai yang tenang menjadi kearah Baekhyun yang... terlihat hancur

"Mereka tidak mengenaliku, padahal aku melihat foto-fotoku masih terpajang diruang keluarga, tapi mereka tidak mengenaliku" Baekhyun meringis kala ia teringat raut kebingungan ayah dan ibunya, Baekhyun asing dimata mereka "Yang mereka tahu, anaknya Byun Baekhyun sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu"

Jongin mengangguk ringan "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, hyung"

Hening

"Hyung.." Jongin mengusap pelan pundak Baekhyun ".. Percaya padaku, kau sangatlah dibutuhkan, itu mengapa Joonmyeon hyung memilihmu" ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya perlahan menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah Baekhyun

Baekhyun menutup matanya, menarik napas berat

 _"Tolong.."_

Ia menghela napas

Bisakah Baekhyun mengabaikannya?

 _"Tolong, kumohon- tolong aku"_

Bisakah ia menjadi tidak peduli sekali saja?

 _"Siapapun... Tolong aku, kumohon"_

Bisakah?

"Sialan!" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat lalu ia bergerak dengan sangat cepat, berlari melewati jalur asing, mencari asal suara yang terdengar memilukan

Ia berbelok diujung jalan, memasuki sebuah gudang atau mungkin pabrik yang tidak terawat, Baekhyun bahkan tersedak debu saat baru masuk kesana

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara rintihan yang meminta pertolongan dan ia mendapatkannya, ia melihat seorang wanita berlumuran darah dengan seorang pria yang kini tengah menginjak wajah lebamnya

"Brengsek!"

Baekhyun entah bagaimana bisa melihat senyum miring pria yang kini berdiri membelakanginya "Sudah lama aku menunggumu, _light_ "

Suara orang asing itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun membeku

Pria itu semakin kencang menapakan kakinya pada wajah wanita yang sudah tidak berdaya disana, lalu ia melepaskannya hanya untuk membuatnya berdiri menghadap Baekhyun "Sayang sekali, kau hanya sendiri?"

Mata mereka bertemu, mata berwarna merah itu terlihat familiar sekaligus tidak familiar untuk Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karna ia menutupi wajah sampai bawah matanya dengan kain hitam

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang remeh pria itu "Memangnya dengan siapa kau berharap aku akan datang?"

Baekhyun terkejut saat pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya

"Dengan _water_ , misalnya?"

Baekhyun meludah "Kau terlalu banyak bicara" ia memukul telak perut pria dihadapannya tapi itu terlihat tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya

Suara tawa memenuhi telinga Baekhyun "Kau ingin memukulku dengan lengan-lengan kecilmu?"

"Ah!" Baekhyun melenguh saat rambutnya ditarik sampai kepalanya mendongak, sekarang Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat sepasang mata itu dari dekat

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini, karena akan jadi tidak sepadan jika hanya kau yang melawanku, terlalu mudah" Pria itu mengendurkan cengkramannya pada rambut Baekhyun "Tapi tidak dengan _orb_ mu"

Dalam sepersekian detik Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menusuk ulu hatinya, sangat sakit sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, airmata menetes melewati pipi Baekhyun, _sakit_ , ia ambruk saat tidak ada lagi yang menopang tubuhnya, _sakit_ , semua yang ia lihat perlahan mengabur, Baekhyun berusaha menggapai kaki pria itu tapi ia tidak mampu, _sakit_

"Ah-"

Tidak ada siapapun disini, Baekhyun menekan dadanya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia tidak mungkin bertahan, Baekhyun mengangkat lututnya berusaha untuk menekan dadanya yang lebih bergerumuh, _sangat sakit_ , air matanya terus menetes sampai membasahi lantai tempatnya berbaring, dadanya terasa kosong

. . .

Baekhyun terbangun karena mendengar deburan ombak disekitarnya, ia mendudukan tubuhnya yang terasa ringan, menarik napas sedalam mungkin, rasanya hangat dan nyaman, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa bersyukur karena masih bisa membuka matanya. Baekhyun berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengitari bibir pantai, ia tertawa pelan kala kaki telanjangnya menapaki pasir lembut yang juga terasa hangat

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara berat familiar memanggilnya dari arah belakang, disana ia melihat Chanyeol tengah sibuk melambaikan tangannya

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berlari lalu menubruk tubuh jangkuk itu dan memeluknya, Chanyeol oleng lalu ambruk dengan tubuh Baekhyun berada diatasnya, Baekhyun tertawa kala melihat Chanyeol mengaduh "Kenapa kau disini?"

Chanyeol berusaha bangun dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang tetap berada diatasnya "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Ia cemberut

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak"

"Jahat" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menangkup wajah Chanyeol, membuatnya menatapnya "Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol bergumam membalas Baekhyun sambil terus berusaha untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun

"Tatap aku" Baekhyun merengek

Chanyeol menggeleng

"Yah! Tatap aku" Baekhyun kembali merengek

Chanyeol lalu menghadapakan wajahnya pada Baekhyun tapi dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup

Baekhyun mendengus "Kubilang tatap aku!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan

"Chanyeol, kau-" Baekhyun terlonjak saat mata ke-abuan Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah pekat

Chanyeol tersenyum miring "Hai lagi"

. . .

Baekhyun membuka mata sepenuhnya, kali ini ia tidak lagi berada dipantai, ia tidak lagi merasakan hangatnya hembusan angin melainkan dinginnya suasana kamar di 'rumahnya', Baekhyun merasa beban berat dilengan kanannya sampai ia merasa pegas, ia menoleh dan mendapati pria yang baru saja datang ke mimpinya tengah terlelap dengan kepala merunduk diperpotongan lengan Baekhyun, pantas saja ia merasa pegas dibagian sana

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat pelan, mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia melihat mata indah abu-abu pria itu menatapnya, Chanyeol segera bangun dan menangkup wajah lelah Baekhyun

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau merasa sakit? Dimana? Beritahu aku!"

Baekhyun mendengus "Aku baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya "Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak sadar selama dua hari, _damn it!_ "

"Tenang Chanyeol, aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

Chanyeol kembali duduk lalu menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan diatas ranjang Baekhyun "Minseok hyung menemukanmu tergeletak dihalaman depan bersama seorang wanita-"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak bernyawa, syukur karena kau masih bisa kami selamatkan, kau masih bernapas" Chanyeol merasakan lengan Baekhyun yang mulai mengusak rambut birunya

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu? Lagi?" Baekhyun menyisir setiap helai rambut Chanyeol yag bisa ia gapai

Chanyeol meniup lembaran rambut yang jatuh didahinya "Ini karena Jongdae, ia bilang itu shampoo tapi ternyata itu pewarna rambut, pantas saja tidak berbusa" ia mencebik

Pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka, Sehun berdiri mematung sesaat diambang sana

"Aku tahu aku mengganggu, tapi Joonmyeon hyung ingin kita segera berkumpul diruang tengah" Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan muka masam "Jangan berterimakasih padaku" lalu ia membanting pintu kamar Baekhyun tanpa menunggu kedua orang didalam sana menjawab perkataannya

Baekhyun menarik lengannya dari kepala Chanyeol

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri atau-"

"Aku bisa, Chanyeol" Baekhyun menyibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju ruang tengah, ia terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit

Baekhyun melihat ruang tengah sudah dipenuhi teman-temannya yang lain, Yixing sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang agar Baekhyun bisa duduk disampingnya

"Masih terasa sakit?" Yixing melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Baekhyun

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Tidak, hyung" ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat dimana Chanyeol berada, pria itu berdiri didekat aquarium bersama Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah menggodanya atau apa

Joonmyeon berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan wajah serius dan sedikit kacau "Aku harus memberitahu kalian tentang ini, _Red force_ sudah muncul, Yixing menemukan sesuatu yang janggal ditubuh Baekhyun, ternyata itu jejak tangan dari _Red force_ , _orb_ Baekhyun hilang dan itu artinya ia juga kehilangan kekuatannya"

Semua orang memandang hawatir Baekhyun

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja" ia meyakini semua orang

"Selagi aku berusaha untuk mengetahui dimana _Red force_ bersembunyi, aku mohon pada kalian untuk tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi seorang diri dan aku juga meminta dengan sangat padamu Baekhyun agar meminta izin jika kau ingin pergi, aku tidak ingin kau menghilang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa gugup karna ini baru pertama kali ia melihat Joonmyeon menjadi sangat serius

Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Joonmyeon

. .

"Kyungsoo, kau ingin memasak? Ditengah malam seperti ini?" Jongdae menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan segala hal didapur

Kyungsoo menggidikan bahunya "Aku lapar, Kau ingin makan juga?"

Jongdae ikut menggidikan bahunya "Jika rasanya enak, aku akan memakannya"

Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan menyebalkan Jongdae dengan wajah datar, tatapan mereka teralihkan kala melihat Baekhyun melangkah dengan tertatih menuju lemari pendingin, ia mengeluh saat tidak melihat satu botolpun air dingin disana

"Aku rasa minggu lalu kulkas ini masih penuh dengan air dingin" Baekhyun memandang curiga pada dua orang lain disana

Jongdae melipat lengannya didepan dada "Apa? Kami menggunakannya untuk mendinginkan Chanyeol"

"Ia hampir membakar rumah ini!" Mata Kyungsoo membola dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, jadi yang diucapkan Jongin waktu itu sungguhan? Awalnya Baekhyun mengira kalau Chanyeol itu bodoh, tapi tidak, ternyata pria itu idiot. Baekhyun tersenyum malas pada dua orang yang masih memandangnya lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan membawa segelas air biasa menuju lantai atas, kamar Minseok

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali sampai ia mendengar suara Minseok yang menyuruhnya masuk

"Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Minseol yang tengah melipat pakaian dikasurnya

Mata Minseok membola, ia langsung meninggalkan setumpuk pakaiannya lalu berlari kearah Baekhyun "Apa kau merasa sakit lagi? Diamana? Aku akan panggil Yixing!"

Baekhyun menahan lengan Minseok yang hendak pergi "Tidak hyung, aku baik, tapi tenggorokanku tidak. Aku ingin air dingin tapi itu semua sudah habis dikulkas, jadi...bisakah?" Baekhyun meringis dengan lengan mengarahkan gelas berisi air kearah Minseok

Minseok tersenyum lega "Ah, tentu saja" ia menggenggam gelas itu lalu air yang semula bersuhu sedang kini perlahan menjadi sangat dingin "Apa terlalu dingin untukmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, Minseok melepaskan genggamannya pada gelas itu "Seperti yang aku inginkan, terimakasih hyung" ia tersenyum cerah

Minseok menuntun lengan Baekhyun agar ia duduk diranjangnya bersama "Kau suka berlama-lama dikamarku saat malam hari 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku bisa melihat bintang dari balkon"

"Tapi hari ini langit sangat gelap"

"Ya..." Baekhyun menunduk "Apa itu karna aku kehilangan kekuatanku?"

"Kurasa tidak, selagi kau disini, kau akan baik-baik saja dan jika kau baik-baik saja semua akan kembali normal, langit juga tidak akan segelap ini"

 _"Apa kalian melihat Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara Chanyeol diluar sana dan tak lama pintu kamar Minseok terbuka

"Hyung apa kau- Baekhyun! Aku mencarimu!" Chanyeol berkata heboh dengan lengan yang masih menggantung dikenop pintu

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi Yixing hyung, tapi aku juga mencarimu"

"Jadi siapa yang mencari Baekhyun?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada menggoda

"Aku!" Jawab Chanyeol semangat "Tapi Yixing hyung juga!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Minseok hyung terimakasih" Baekhyun menggoyangkan gelas berisi air dingin dilengannya yang dibalas Minseok dengan acungan ibu jari, ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diambang pintu "Kenapa kau dan Yixing hyung mencariku?" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol agar segera menjauh karna ia menghalangi jalannya

Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan pelan saat Baekhyun sudah berjalan mendahuluinya menuju lantai bawah "Ingin memeriksa keadaanmu lagi"

"Lalu kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Rindu"

"Eh?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, menatap Chanyeol untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan

Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah "Itu dia Yixing hyung!" Jarinya ia arahkan pada Yixing yang tengah memberi makan ikan di aquarium "Hyung!"

Yixing menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah menghampirinya, ia meletakan makanan ikan ditempat ia mengambilnya lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan memapahnya agar duduk disofa yang tidak jauh dari sana

Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak merasa aneh, diperhatikan sedemikian rupa sampai ia merasa kalau ia adalah seorang putra bangwasan membuatnya merasa asing tapi ia menyukainya

"Seharusnya kau diam dikamarmu!" Yixing mengomel saat Baekhyun sudah duduk ditempatnya

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak bisa, itu sangat membosankan, hyung"

Yixing berdecak kesal

"Tapi jika Sehun mau menemaniku main game, aku akan terus berada dikamar" Baekhyun tertawa pelan

Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya menolak "Aku yang akan menemanimu, tidak Sehun! Tidak siapapun!"

Yixing menahan tawanya "Aku akan memeriksa ini sekali lagi, bisakah kau buka bajumu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membuka bajunya, ia baru sadar kalau ada banyak garis merah mengerikan disekitar dada kirinya yang berpusat pada sesuatu berbentuk bundar ditengah sana, mungkin itu dulu tempat _orb_ nya tersimpan. Yixing mengarahkan telapak tangannya kesana, awalnya Baekhyun merasa seperti ada aliran listrik saat Yixing menyentuhnya tapi lama kelamaan itu menjadi sangat nyaman

"Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Tidak ada bantahan! Kau harus diam dikamar sampai benar-benar pulih!" ucap Yixing saat ia telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun

Baekhyun memakai kembali bajunya dengan wajah cemberut "Baiklah, hyung"

"Kau harus tidur sekarang, Baekhyun-ah. _Good night_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk "Baik hyung, terimakasih"

Saat Baekhyun hendak melangkah menjauh sepasang lengan menggapai pundaknya, itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun hampir melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol karna tidak biasanya ia menjadi sangat tenang

"Aku antar?"

Baekhyun tentu tidak menolak tawarannya, ia mengangguk lalu membiarkan Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuhnya sampai mereka tiba dikamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan hati-hati membuka lalu menutup kembali pintu itu, ia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun mulai berbaring tenang diranjangnya

Chanyeol tidak juga beranjak bahkan saat Baekhyun sudah menarik selimut sampai ujung dagunya, diperhatikan seperti itu membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak keluar?" Baekhyun kembali menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi separuh wajahnya yang mungkin saja sudah memerah

Mata Chanyeol sedikit membesar "Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak pergi?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang Yixing hyung katakan? Aku harus cukup istirahat agar segera pulih"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau masih berdiri disana?!"

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu" entah kenapa suara Chanyeol terdengar menyebalkan kali ini, tidakkah ia malu dengan tinggi badannya dan berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil "Ayolah~ hm?"

Baekhyun kembali merotasi matanya "Kalau begitu tidurlah disofa" ia menunjuk sofa disudut kamarnya

Chanyeol tersenyum seperti ia akan tidur dihamparan berlian "Baiklah" ia segera membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa itu

Keheningan panjang mengisi kamar Baekhyun

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk memeriksa apa Chanyeol sudah tertidur dan sepertinya sudah karna ia tidak bergerak, jadi ia mulai memejamkan matanya

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya kala mendengar suara Chanyeol disebrang sana "Belum"

Baekhyun mendengar helaan napas berat Chanyeol "Aku sering bermimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini"

Berbicara tentang mimpi, Baekhyun jadi teringat mimpinya semalam "Aku juga bermimpi aneh, semalam"

Chanyeol menaruh salah satu lengan dibawah kepalanya "Apa ada aku dimimpimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa tahu apa Chanyeol melihatnya atau tidak "Kau disana, itu seperti.. Aku terbangun disebuah pantai lalu kau memanggilku, aku menghampirimu dan.."

"Dan?"

Baekhyun hampir saja berkata kalau ia memeluk Chanyeol tapi untunglah karna ia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak memalukan dirinnya sendiri

"Dan... Kita membicarakan sesuatu, kau marah padaku dan memalingkan wajahmu, aku berusaha membuatmu kembali menatapku dan saat itu terjadi matamu berubah menjadi merah, seperti mata seseorang yang menyerangku" angan Baekhyun kembali terbang pada malam saat ia melihat sepasang mata merah itu

Chanyeol tersenyum "Bagaimana jika aku memang orang itu?"

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia menatap langit-langit kamarnya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika akulah _Red force_ itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa "Tidak mungkin"

Chanyeol ikut tertawa "Ya, itu tidak mungkin 'kan?"

"Aku akan jadi orang terakhir didunia ini yang percaya jika kau adalah _Red force_ "

Baekhyun memaku pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa, saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya Baekhyun tersentak karna melihat mata kiri Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah tapi kembali menjadi abu-abu dengan sangat cepat, Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya agar bisa memastikan penglihatannya dan yang ia lihat hanyalah sepasang mata abu-abu, mungkin warna mata Chanyeol berubah karna terpaan cahaya lampu kamarnya

Ya, mungkin

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yaaaaaaaaaa-

Halohaaaaa ini ff debut aku jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya ga menarik, ide cerita aku ambil dari teori comeback the war versi ChanBaek jadi ini ff ga bakal ada kejutannya karena kalian juga pasti udah pada tau kandidat kuat siapa Red force yang digonjang ganjingin ExoL seantero jagat raya (/.\\) tapi aku harap buat kalian yang baca ff ini untuk nikmatin aja alur yang ada, jangan karna kalian udah tau si Red force kalian jadi males bacanya, aduh jangan yaa nanti aku jadi ceudih

Akhir kata review juseyo ~

#ExoL1stWin


	2. Chapter 2

_"..I don't wanna hurt you either, this is the only way we can be.."_

. . .

"Baek, bangunlah!"

"Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan napas tersenggal, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Yixing yang menatapnya khawatir "Hyung.."

Yixing menarik tubuh gemetar Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya "Aku disini, Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia terisak "Pria itu, _red force_ itu mengikutiku, pria itu berada dikamarku, dia, dia ingin melukaiku dan kalian-"

Yixing menarik wajah Baekhyun lalu menangkupnya "Itu hanya mimpi, Baekhyun. Tidak ada siapapun dikamarmu" ia tersenyum meyakinkan, menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipi Baekhyun

"Hyung-"

"Baekhyun" Yixing mengusap pelipis Baekhyun yang dibasahi keringat "Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, langit masih sangat gelap"

Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengangguk, membiarkan Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang lalu menutupi tubuh sampai dagunya dengan selimut dan mematikan lampu kamar, Baekhyun menahan lengan Yixing yang hendak pergi

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun baru sadar jika Chanyeol tidak ada disofanya

Yixing mengangkat bahu "Sepertinya ia masih tidur dikamarnya ... kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Tidak apa-apa" Ia melepaskan lengan Yixing

Yixing mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar, ia terlonjak ketika melihat Joonmyeon berdiri disana entah sejak kapan, lengan kirinya menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan hati-hati selagi matanya memandang Joonmyeon dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Sejak aku mendengar Baekhyun berteriak dan melihat kau berlari ke kamarnya seperti orang kesetanan" ia mendecih, terlihat meledek dan Yixing tidak menyukainya

Yixing berjalan menjauh dari kamar Baekhyun, berusaha untuk terus mengabaikan Joonmyeon yang masih mengikutinya dibelakang

"Kau tidak akan membuat pembelaan?"

Yixing memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Joonmyeon "Pembelaan?" ia terkekeh "Pembelaan apa maksudmu?"

Joonmyeon menggidikan bahunya "Kau seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, itu mustahil, cinta membuatmu lemah, ingat itu" ia tersenyum miring "dan kabar baiknya, Baekhyun lebih tertarik pada Chanyeol dibandingkan dirimu, tidakkah itu jelas? Kau kalah dua kali"

Yixing menggeleng dengan tawa yang ia tahan "Kau terlalu rapat menutup matamu, andai saja pemikiranmu tidak sesempit itu, Joonmyeon. Lagi pula tidak masalah jika Baekhyun lebih tertarik dengan orang lain, karena memaksa perasaan seseorang bukanlah hal yang bisa aku lakukan"

Joonmyeon memandang Yixing dengan prihatin "Kau terlihat menyedihkan"

Yixing menggidikan bahunya "Setidaknya aku bukan seseorang yang akan mengabaikan cintaku demi sebuah ambisi"

Joonmyeon mendelik pada Yixing yang kini tengah tersenyum

"Hyung? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka menoleh dengan serempak ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka

"Kalian tidak tidur?" Ia bertanya dengan santai, mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam

Joonmyeon membuka suara "Kenapa kau datang dari pintu utama?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya "Aku terbangun di atas lantai dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa disana"

" _Sleepwalking?_ "

Kening Chanyeol mengerut "Mungkin"

Yixing perlahan melangkah menjauh, kini ada dua orang yang harus ia abaikan, ia juga butuh istirahat

"Baekhyun mencarimu, mimpi buruk lagi sepertinya" ucapan Joonmyeon berhasil membuat langkah Yixing terhenti

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu Baekhyun, ia sudah lebih baik dan tengah istirahat, kembalilah ke kamarmu" Yixing berkata tanpa menoleh lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

Chanyeol mengangguk "Joonmyeon hyung, kau juga harus beristirahat"

. .

"Selamat pagi!" Baekhyun berucap dengan riang, menarik satu kursi kosong didepan meja makan

Yixing sampai lupa siapa orang yang semalam menangis karena mimpi buruk

"Hari ini aku ingin berjalan-jalan, bolehkah?" Baekhyun memandang tujuh orang lain dengan tatapan memohonnya, terutama pada Joonmyeon

"Memangnya kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menaruh lebih banyak sayuran dipiring Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, jika sudah seperti ini, dilarangpun Baekhyun akan tetap pergi, jadi Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan berat hati

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri"

Kini ia menatap Sehun yang sibuk mengunyah sarapannya, merasa ditatap, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya

"Apa?"

"Pergilah denganku, ya?"

Sehun menggeleng "Aku ingin tidur seharian, jangan ganggu aku!"

Baekhyun cemberut "Padahal aku ingin pergi ke kedai Luhan"

Sehun menghentikan tangannya yang sudah tergantung diudara dengan sendok berisi makanan, ia menjatuhkannya lalu berjalan entah kemana, Baekhyun meniup poninya, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar ingin tidur, yasudah. Ia berbalik, menatap Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa, ia bisa mengajak Chanyeol atau Jongdae, mereka pasti tidak akan menolaknya seperti Sehun, Baekhyun hampir membuka mulutnya tapi tiba-tiba Sehun sudah menarik lengannya

"Hyung, ayo! Kau lambat sekali!" Sehun yang sudah mengganti pakaian berjalan dengan menyeret lengan Baekhyun

Suara pekikan Joonmyeon yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menarik lengan Baekhyun, disusul dengan Kyungsoo yang meminta mereka untuk menghabiskan sarapan lebih dulu menggema

Benar, jika menyangkut tentang Luhan, Sehun pasti tidak akan menolak

. .

Mereka duduk disudut kedai yang hari ini lumayan sepi pelanggan, Baekhyun ingin mengangkat lengannya agar Luhan datang tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Sehun

"Oh, sudah lama sekali kalian tidak datang" Luhan tersenyum ramah "Ingin pesan apa?"

"Dua choco bubble tea dan sosis panggang" Sehun tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri, perut Baekhyun sampai mual melihatnya

"Aku tidak ingin bubble tea"

"Memangnya aku pesan untukmu, percaya diri sekali!"

Baekhyun mendelik pada Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa menahan tawa, mereka selalu saja seperti itu "Strawberry milkshake"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tangannya menulis pesanan mereka "Dua choco bubble tea, satu sosis panggang dan satu strawberry milkshake, pesanan kalian akan siap dalam beberapa menit"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan "Kau tidak harus seformal itu pada kami, hyung"

Luhan meringis "Nanti ayahku memarahiku" Luhan kembali tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan mereka

Tak lama, Luhan kembali dengan membawa pesanan mereka

"Selamat menikmati" ia hendak pergi tapi Sehun menahannya

"Kedaimu sedang sepi, duduklah, anggap saja ini jam istirahatmu" Sehun menaruh satu gelas bubble tea kehadapan Luhan

Luhan seperti berpikir, tapi akhirnya ia menerima permintaan Sehun

Baekhyun melihat keduanya tersenyum, sepertinya ia hanya akan jadi penonton setia mereka

Jika diingat lagi, ini sudah hampir dua tahun sejak Sehun selalu datang ke kedai milik orangtua Luhan, tapi Sehun belum juga berani menyatakan perasaannya, iya, Sehun jatuh hati pada Luhan, tapi Sehun tidak mau berharap banyak, itu terlalu beresiko untuk keduanya, Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan jika Luhan sampai terluka karena dirinya

"Sering-seringlah datang kemari, aku merindukan kalian" kalimat seperti itu sebenarnya terdengar biasa saja, tapi jika Luhan yang mengucapkannya itu cukup membuat Sehun kehilangan akalnya

. .

Chanyeol memandang aneh Sehun yang tengah berbicara dengan ikan-ikan di aquarium, sedikit menakutkan sebenarnya melihat ia terus tersenyum seperti itu, Chanyeol bergidik

"Jangan tanya aku!" Minseok mengangkat tangannya

Chanyeol berdecih, ia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun

Joonmyeon melangkah dengan gusar melewati mereka, membanting koran yang ia genggam kelantai " _Red force_ kembali berulah, sebenarnya siapa musuhnya? Kenapa ia berubah menjadi pembunuh berantai! Sialan!"

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Minseok yang mendengar makian Joonmyeon langsung menghampirinya, Minseok mengambil koran itu, seluruh isi koran menceritakan tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi kemarin malam dan mengejutkan karena jumlah korban lebih dari sepuluh dengan luka yang hampir serupa- lebam diwajah dan darah yang mengalir dari mata mereka, pihak kepolisian tidak bisa memberi keterangan karena tidak ada bukti apapun yang bisa membawa mereka pada sang pelaku, pantas saja Joonmyeon bisa semurka ini

"Mulai besok malam, aku ingin kita semua berpencar keseluruh kota, kita harus menghentikannya"

"Tapi Baekhyun, ia tidak akan bisa" Chanyeol berucap

"Baekhyun akan tetap dirumah bersama Jongin" keputusan final "Aku harus pergi, tolong beritahu yang lain"

Chanyeol tidak punya tujuan lain selain kamar Baekhyun, ia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk membuat Baekhyun yang awalnya tengah berdiri menghadap jendela berbalik dan menatapnya

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur"

Baekhyun berjalan lambat menghampiri Chanyeol, ia menggeleng "Aku tidak akan tidur, sepertinya"

Chanyeol tampak heran "Kenapa?"

 _Mimpi buruk itu..._ "Tidak mengantuk" ia tersenyum kecil

"Kau harus tidur, aku tidak mau Yixing hyung mengomel lagi"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Baiklah aku akan tidur, kenapa kau kemari?"

Chanyeol menghela napas berat "Ada masalah, Joonmyeon hyung ingin aku dan yang lain pergi besok malam untuk memeriksa keadaan dikota sedangkan kau tetap dirumah"

"Aku ikut"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Kau tidak bisa, Jongin akan bersamamu, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Tapi aku ingin ikut, aku akan pergi bersamamu, Joonmyeon hyung pasti akan mengizinkanku"

Chanyeol sekali lagi menggeleng "Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Baek" ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun "Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi, dengarkan aku kali ini, hm?"

Baekhyun menyerah, ia mengangguk

"Sekarang tidurlah, jika kau mencariku, aku ada dikamarku"

Tapi tidak, Chanyeol tidak dikamarnya malam itu

Baekhyun menyesal karena tidak bisa menahan kantuknya dan malah terlelap, mimpi buruk itu kembali datang mengganggunya dan orang yang sangat ia butuhkan tidak ada dimanapun. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya untuk meredam isakan yang terus keluar, tubuhnya ia jatuhkan ke atas ranjang Chanyeol yang dingin, itu berarti Chanyeol tidak pernah ke kamarnya, dimana dia sebenarnya?

. .

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang mengusap rambut dikeningnya

"Selamat pagi" Chanyeol berucap hampir berbisik

Baekhyun melompat kedalam pelukan Chanyeol "Dimana kau semalam?" suaranya teredam karena ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun "Aku disini, dikamarku"

Baekhyun mendongak "Kau tidak disini, aku mencarimu dan kau tidak ada"

"Aku disini, aku tidur diranjangku, aku tidak kemanapun"

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka, Yixing berdiri disana dengan tatapan datar, Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang masih melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol dengan canggung

"Joonmyeon memanggilmu, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum akhirnya meninggalakan Baekhyun setelah mengusap puncak kepala yang lebih kecil

"Aku akan segera kembali" Baekhyun mengangguk

. .

Malam ini semua orang benar-benar pergi, kecuali ia dan Jongin. Karena sebelum pergi Kyungsoo meminta mereka untuk berbelanja keperluan makanan, jadi disinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri ditengah barisan lemari yang berisi sayur dan buah disupermarket, baik Jongin maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang pernah menginjakan kakinya ditempat ini, karena biasanya Joonmyeon akan menyuruh Kyungsoo atau Minseok

"Apa yang harus kita beli?" Jongin bertanya sambil matanya menatap ke arah rak buah

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Kyungsoo hanya berpesan untuk membeli bahan makanan"

Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya lalu mengangguk "Ikuti aku, hyung"

Baekhyun menarik ujung baju Jongin agar pria itu memperlambat langkahnya, mereka berhenti didepan lemari pendingin yang berisi potongan ayam

"Kita harus beli banyak ayam"

Baekhyun berdecih lalu menarik Jongin untuk kembali ke lemari sayur dan buah, setelah melakukan perdebatan panjang karena Jongin yang terus merengek ingin ayam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli dua bungkus ayam dan daging sapi juga beberapa buah dan sayur yang biasa mereka lihat dikulkas

Dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan kantung belanjaan, mereka berjalan untuk kembali menuju rumah

"Seharusnya kita hanya beli satu ayam dan daging, Joonmyeon hyung pasti marah karena uangnya kita habiskan" Baekhyun menggerutu

"Uang joonmyeon hyung itu banyak, hyung"

"Meskipun uangnya banyak, ia 'kan sangat perhitungan, jika Joonmyeon hyung mengomel-"

"Hyung, kau dengar?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin yang menghentikan langkahnya, Baekhyun berdiri menghadap anak itu "Dengar apa?"

Mata Jongin menyipit "Seseorang meminta bantuan"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, ia tidak melihat siapapun, jalanan sangat sepi. Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya, ia mengangguk mengerti

"Kau harus menolongnya"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun sampai kau kembali"

Jongin menggeleng, ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya tapi Baekhyun menghadang

"Kau tidak bisa mengabaikannya, Jongin" Baekhyun memberi isyarat padanya untuk pergi

Jongin menghela napas "Baiklah, tunggu aku disini, jika ada seseorang yang mencurigakan, hyung kembali saja ke supermarket"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, Jongin menyerahkan belanjaannya pada Baekhyun lalu ia berjalan dengan cepat, sangat cepat sampai akhirnya menghilang

Baekhyun menghela napas, melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada siapapun, ia berjalan pelan kembali menuju supermarket, perkataan Jongin barusan malah membuatnya mengingat pria bermata merah yang masih terus menghantuinya, Baekhyun merapatkan genggamannya pada kantung plastik yang ia jinjing, berjalan lebih cepat

Baekhyun merasa jarak antara supermarket dan dirinya sejauh dunia

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti dipersimpangan jalan ketika matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang berdiri disana, mematung dan sekarang menatapnya, Baekhyun menahan napas, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan mengabaikan keberadaan orang asing itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti karena -Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana bisa pria dipersimpangan tadi sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, Baekhyun hampir berteriak jika saja pria itu tidak membungkamnya dengan memukul rahang Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendesis saat punggungnya mendarat ke trotoar jalan dan juga rasa panas disekitar pipinya, Baekhyun mendongak, ia melihat sepasang mata merah menatapnya tajam, _red force_

Pria itu tertawa bengis "Kita bertemu lagi"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pria itu menginjak dada Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat, Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, suara patahan tulang menggema ketelinganya, sakit sekali "Tentu saja aku ingin kematianmu"

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku, kau sialan!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kaki _red force_ , tapi ia kehilangan kekuatannya

Pijakan di dada Baekhyun semakin menjadi "Daripada langsung membunuhmu, bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika aku menyiksamu terlebih dahulu"

Lampu penerangan jalan terlalu redup, Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah musuhnya dengan jelas

Baekhyun mengerang "Aku tidak punya urusan apapun denganmu"

"Kau terikat dengan _water_ , jadi tentu saja kau punya urusan denganku"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya "Kenapa kau terus mengejarku? Joonmyeon hyung memiliki tujuh elemen lain, kau bahkan sudah mengambil kekuatanku!"

Pria itu kembali tertawa "Itu karena kau yang membangkitkanku, kau yang menciptakanku"

"Aku, yang menciptakanmu?"

"Kau yang menciptakanku, _light_ , kenapa? Kau terkejut?"

Baekhyun berteriak saat pria itu kembali menekan pijakan kakinya, ia mendengar suara tawa pria itu sekali lagi, ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran, pandangannya mulai pudar

Tawa yang Baekhyun dengar kini berganti menjadi teriakan yang memanggil namanya

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun benar-benar diambang kesadarannya

Kenapa.. Kenapa ia disini?

"Chanyeol?"

Kenapa Chanyeol disini?

Dimana... _red force?_

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya, ia melihat mata ke abuan Chanyeol yang berair, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat

"Kenapa, Chanyeol?"

. .

 _Kau yang menciptakanku_

"Aku yang menciptakannya?"

Baekhyun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit, matanya memandang jauh pada langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Seingat Baekhyun, Chanyeol lah yang membawanya kembali ke rumah, entah bagaimana caranya

Sesuatu terus mengganjal pemikirannya, terlalu rumit

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada disana padahal ia yakin kalau tidak ada siapapun kecuali si _red force_ sialan, bukankah Chanyeol seharusnya pergi ke pusat kota?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Tidak mungkin 'kan?" ia menggeleng

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Chanyeol muncul dari sana dengan membawa susu kotak strawberry, Chanyeol tersenyum sangat cerah, sisi lain hati Baekhyun menangis, ia tidak seharusnya berpikir buruk tentang Chanyeol

"Kau bangun? Apa karena aku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak, aku memang sudah bangun"

Chanyeol menyerahkan susu kotak yang ia bawa pada Baekhyun "Aku tidak menemukan apapun dikulkas kecuali ini"

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati "Terimakasih"

Chanyeol duduk dilantai dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan dipinggir ranjang Baekhyun, Baekhyun menaruh telapak tangannya di kepala Chanyeol, mengusap rambut si tinggi yang sedikit berantakan

Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka larut dalam keheningan, rasanya sangat nyaman, Baekhyun selalu merasa lebih baik jika Chanyeol berada disampingnya

"Jadi aku dengar-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya ketika Baekhyun memekik

"Maaf, aku terkejut" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung "Kau dengar apa?"

Chanyeol mendongak untuk mempertemukan mata mereka "Aku dengar kau tertarik padaku"

Baekhyun tersedak air liurnya "Apa? Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Seseorang"

Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun memang sudah lama jatuh hati, Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkannya merasa sendirian, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang mengembalikan senyumnya

Baekhyun bergumam, Chanyeol kembali berbicara

"Jangan beritahu aku dulu, jika kau memang tertarik padaku carilah aku dikehidupan keduamu, temui aku lagi, jatuh cinta lagi padaku, dan nyatakan perasaanmu"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya "Rasanya mustahil"

Karena cinta memang terasa tidak masuk akal bagi orang-orang seperti mereka

"Bagaimana jika aku juga mencarimu?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sekarang"

Jika pada akhirnya mereka semua akan kembali ke pelukan Tuhan, mengajukan satu permintaan untuk kehidupan keduanya tidak terdengar keterlaluan 'kan? Jika Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya tidak ada hal lain yang akan ia pinta

Baekhyun hanya ingin merasakan akhir cinta yang bahagia

.

.

.

Tbc

Demi kepentingan cerita aku mutusin buat ngubah sedikit obrolan ChanBaek dibagian akhir, maaf kalau ini buat kalian ga nyaman 🙏 untuk chapter 3 aku usahain hari minggu up ya ^^

Terimakasih untuk yang mau baca, review dan nambahin cerita ini di list favorite kaliaannn, review kalian itu mood aku banget

Apdet jamaah lagiii sama author paporit, lope lope :* **Azova10 ft. Parkayoung, Silvie vienoy, Kang seulla, Peachybloom, Blood type-b** . Jangan lupa mampir dn review di cerita mereka yaa


	3. Chapter 3

[Ada sedikit perubahan dichapter 2, cuma dibagaian akhir, aku gatau itu masuk notif kalian atau engga eheheh]

. . .

Baekhyun ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Joonmyeon, sebenarnya pertemuan mereka bukan hal yang bisa dikenang karena itu sangat buruk

Baekhyun adalah korban tabrak lari waktu itu, tubuhnya tergeletak ditengah jalan yang padat dengan darah yang menggenang disekitar kepalanya, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain sakit kala itu, suara ketukan antara sepatu dan jalan menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa Baekhyun dengar, samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, terlalu dekat padahal ia yakin kalau sebelumnya ada begitu banyak orang yang mengerumuni tubuhnya yang tergeketak, orang itu tersenyum sangat cerah dengan lengan yang terulur kearahnya, Baekhyun melihat cahaya harapan untuknya bisa hidup kembali jadi tanpa ragu Baekhyun menerima uluran itu

Baekhyun merasa kalau bobot tubuhnya seringan kapas, ia dapat bangkit

"Hallo, Byun Baekhyun" Orang itu menyapanya dengan nada ramah tanpa dibuat-buat, Baekhyun mengangguk canggung "Namaku Kim Joonmyeon"

Baekhyun terkejut saat seseorang menabraknya, ia menoleh dan melihat kerumunan orang yang tadi mengelilinginya, mereka masih berada disana, dengan langkah ragu Baekhyun mendekat, ia mencari celah untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi objek penglihatan mereka. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang menganga, terkejut karena melihat tubuhnya yang bersimpah darah masih berada disana

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, sekarang ikut aku"

Baekhyun menolak dengan kasar, ia terus berteriak pada Joonmyeon, mengatai manusia dermawan itu orang aneh, iblis dan semacamnya, padahal ia lah orang yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak segera merasakan siksaan dineraka

Tapi Joonmyeon tetap sabar menghadapinya, menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang mungkin tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun termasuk statusnya sebagai penopang keseimbangan bumi dan juga kalau semua orang akan melupakannya, yang mereka tahu Byun Baekhyun sudah meninggal

. .

Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi "Apa kau bilang?"

Yang ditanya menghela napas sebal "Terimakasih, hyung" ini sudah ketiga kalinya Baekhyun berkata demikian semenjak ia mengajak Joonmyeon berbicara

Pelipis Joonmyeon mengerut tajam "Untuk apa kau berterimakasih?"

"Untuk semuanya, yahh.. semua yang kau lakukan untukku"

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, ada apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Ditaman kota ada toko buku yang baru saja buka"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu" Baekhyun menarik napas panjang "Aku ingin kesana"

Dan secepat itu Joonmyeon menggeleng "Tidak, kau lupa dengan apa yang terjadi padamu setiap kau pergi?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sendirian-"

"Permintaan ditolak, Byun Baekhyun. Kembali ke kamarmu!"

Baekhyun berdecih "Terserah" ternyata rayuan semanis apapun tidak mempan untuk Joonmyeon

Lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya, meski perintah Joonmyeon terdengar menyebalkan pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menurutinya. Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang, mendengus, memutar tubuhnya ke kanan lalu mendengus lagi, memutar tubuhnya ke kiri lalu -

"Baekhyun hyung, kau didalam?"

"Ah ya!" Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal karena terkejut

Pintu kamarnya terbuka bersamaan dengan Jongin yang masuk ke kamarnya "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya

Jongin melangkah mendekat "Untuk yang kemarin aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah "Aku yang memintamu untuk pergi, jangan merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi padaku"

Jongin menunduk "Itu salahku, seharusnya aku mengantarmu kembali ke rumah lebih dulu, kenapa aku baru memikirkannya sekarang?"

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin, menuntun anak itu agar duduk disampingnya "Aku akan sangat marah jika kau terus merasa bersalah seperti ini, berhentilah!"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya "Aku sangat takut saat melihatmu tergeletak dijalan-"

Baekhyun mengerjap "Tunggu, kau melihatku? Kau kembali kesana?"

Jongin mengangguk "Aku juga melihat seseorang, mungkin dia yang menyerangmu, aku tidak tahu karena saat aku sudah sangat dekat ia menghilang"

 _Itu Chanyeol, dia tidak menyerangku_

Baekhyun menatap Jongin penuh selidik "Jangan bilang kalau kau yang membawaku kembali kerumah"

Jongin kembali mengangguk "Aku yang membawamu, kenapa hyung terlihat tidak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak, terimakasih Jongin"

"Ya, hyung. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah apa alasannya sekarang ia merasa gugup "Jongin, bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentang apa yang kau lihat?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, terlihat sedikit ragu "Setelah aku berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang yang berteriak minta tolong itu, aku langsung kembali ketempat aku meninggalkanmu, tapi kau tidak disana. Lalu aku ingat, aku memintamu untuk kembali ke supermarket jadi aku berjalan kearah sana dan aku melihatmu tergeletak ditrotoar bersama seseorang, ia berteriak tapi tak lama ia tertawa lalu ia menangis dan ia menggeram, aku berjalan tanpa suara kearahnya tapi dia bisa mendengarku dan ia menghilang, itu terlalu cepat, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya, bahkan aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya, kau tidak sadarkan diri jadi aku langsung membawamu pulang"

Jika itu bukan Chanyeol, lalu kemana ia pergi?

. .

" ... "

"Baekhyun"

" ... "

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk mangkuk sup Baekhyun dengan sendoknya "Baek, bisakah kau berhenti melamun dan habiskan makananmu?"

Baekhyun menggidik, ia mengaduk supnya dan sadar kalau itu sudah mulai mendingin "Ah, maaf" ia menyendokan satu suap penuh kedalam mulutnya "Ini enak sekali, Kyungsoo-ya"

"Sesuatu menganggu pikiranmu, heh?"

"Tidak" Baekhyun berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh makanan

Jongdae dan Sehun berjalan santai menghampiri mereka, menarik kursi kosong disisi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun lalu duduk disana

"Kyungsoo, aku juga ingin sup!" Jongdae mendekatkan mangkuk kosong pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menatapnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada objek lain

"Yah!"

Kyungsoo mendengus "Kau tahu tidak apa fungsi dari kedua kaki dan tanganmu?"

Jongdae cemberut sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun mati-matian menahan tawa mereka

Lalu tiba-tiba hening

Baekhyun melihat raut wajah teman-temannya berubah menjadi sangat serius, bahkan Sehun yang tertawa disebelahnya menjadi diam seketika

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati

Pegangan Kyungsoo pada sendoknya menguat membuat benda itu bengkok bahkan hampir patah "Sehun, jika kau juga mendengarnya segera beritahu Joonmyeon hyung"

Sehun mengangguk dengan kaku lalu berjalan menuju kamar Joonmyeon

Baekhyun menjadi sangat gugup "Bisakah kalian beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?"

"Kehilangan menampakan sisi terlemahmu"

"Itu pesan dari _red force_ " Jongdae tersedak, ia terlalu takut

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba

Kyungsoo menghadang Baekhyun yang hendak pergi entah kemana "Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Baekhyun menekan pundak Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga "Aku harus menemui orangtuaku"

Kyungsoo menepis lengan Baekhyun "Tetap disini, Baekhyun!"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri " _Red force_ sialan itu mengincarku, sudah pasti pesan itu ia tujukan padaku! Dan kau memintaku untuk tetap diam disini?!"

Jongdae menarik Baekhyun menjauh, melihat wajah memerah Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit khawatir, jika emosi Kyungsoo sudah terpancing siapapun tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya

"Baekhyun, bisa saja pesan itu hanya untuk membuat kita merasa takut, kau berlebihan"

"Apa katamu? Berlebihan?" Baekhyun menepis lengan Jongdae yang mengukungnya "Menghawatirkan keluargamu yang nyawanya bisa diambil kapan saja itu berlebihan?" ia berdecih

Kyungsoo menggeram "Hentikan Baekhyun"

"Lalu kau akan apa?" mata Baekhyun memerah karena airmata yang mulai menggenang dipelupuknya "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika _red force_ benar-benar membuatku kehilangan orangtuaku, kau akan mengganti nyawa mereka? Kau tidak bisa, sialan! Kalian tidak bisa mengganti nyawa mereka!" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh airmata, isakan satu persatu keluar dari bibirnya

Jongdae menghela napas kasar "Baekhyun-ah!"

Jongdae terbelalak saat melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh ke lantai karena Baekhyun mendorongnya dengan sangat kuat, Jongdae membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, disaat itu pula Baekhyun segera berlari

"Jongdae, aku akan mengejar Baekhyun dan kau tetap disini, jika ada yang bertanya katakan saja aku dan Baekhyun pergi tidak jauh dari rumah"

. .

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri jalanan yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia lewati, mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, yang Baekhyun pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa bertemu orangtuanya. Baekhyun berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, tidak perduli dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dipipinya

Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat bangunan sederhana tempat ia tinggal dulu, Baekhyun berhasil, ia mengetuk pintu kayu yang mulai usang itu beberapa kali dengan napas tersenggal, jika saja diketukan terakhir pintunya tetap tidak terbuka maka Baekhyun akan nekat mendobraknya, tapi niatnya ia urungkan ketika perlahan pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang kini menatap Baekhyun heran

Baekhyun kembali menangis"Ibu, kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya tertahan ditenggorokam

"Kau lagi ya? Ada apa, nak?"

Pundak Baekhyun bergetar, mendengar suara lembut Ibunya membuat ia semakin tidak bisa menahan rindu, airmata Baekhyun mengalir semakin deras, tangannya terulur perlahan menggapai tubuh ringkih wanita dihadapannya

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Ibu" suaranya tersenggal-senggal tapi berakhir dengan intonasi yang baik

Ibu Baekhyun masih diam disana, menerima dengan senang hati pelukan hangat yang Baekhyun berikan, seingatnya anak ini juga pernah datang saat upacara seribu hari kematian anaknya, ia juga menangis seperti ini, memeluknya seperti ini

Yang dilakukan Baekhyun berhasil membuat rongga dadanya menghangat, sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya pada mendiang sang anak

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan "Ah, kau pasti merasa bingung, maafkan aku" ia membungkuk beberapa kali sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah

Wanita paruh baya dihadapannya tersenyum lembut "Tidak apa-apa, nak" ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun

Suara langkah seseorang terdengar mendekati mereka "Ada tamu, sayang?" itu Ayahnya

Baekhyun membungkuk "Selamat siang, tuan"

Pria dewasa itu tersenyum ramah "Ah, kau ya?"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum "Maaf karena mengganggu kalian, aku- aku hanya-"

"Baekhyun!"

Suara Kyungsoo menggema keseluruh penjuru, Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat anak itu sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal bukan main, mati kau Baekhyun!

"Apa aku bilang? Semua baik-baik saja, sial!" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang setelah ini"

Baekhyun berdehem "Eum Soo, ini Bibi dan Paman yang aku ceritakan padamu"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap pasangan paruh baya dihadapannya dengan mata membulat, Baekhyun tersenyum canggung lalu mendorong kepala Kyungsoo agar membungkuk

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari kepalanya "Maafkan adikku ini Paman dan Bibi, ia memang selalu tidak terduga seperti itu"

Mata Baekhyun membola "Apa katamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, nak"

Kyungsoo memutar jari telunjuknya diatas kepala "Dia sedikit terganggu, jika ia datang lagi, jangan buka pintunya"

Baekhyun menganga, Kyungsoo menekan dagu anak itu agar berhenti melakukannya

"Ah, begitu ya? Tapi ia kelihatan sehat"

"Aku memang sehat!" Baekhyun berteriak dan itu membuat semua orang terkejut

Kyungsoo merangkul pundak Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali "Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang, kau belum minum obatmu hari ini"

Mata Baekhyun berkedut, rasa sedihnya menguap entah kemana digantikan dengan keinginan memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan sepatunya

. .

"Kehilangan membuatmu lemah"

Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang barusan bergumam

"Joonmyeon hyung mengurung dirinya diperpustakaan setelah mendengar pesan itu, kau tahu sesuatu?"

Yang paling muda menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat "Kenapa kau terlihat tidak nyaman?"

Sehun melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada "Entah, rasanya sesuatu mengganggu pikiranku"

Chanyeol tersenyum tapi itu terlihat ganjal dimata Sehun "Kau tahu dimana Baekhyun?"

Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kini berdiri sedikit menjauhinya "Baekhyun hyung sedang pergi bersama Kyungsoo hyung"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya "Kehilangan menampakan sisi terlemah semua orang, ingat saat Kris hyung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kita?" Chanyeol memasukan satu tangannya kedalam saku celana

"Semua orang menghormatinya, ia mendapat perhatian dari semua orang, saat ia pergi kita menjadi sangat terpuruk dan saat itulah musuh pertama kita muncul" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun "Sudah mendapatkannya?"

Mata Sehun membola "Baekhyun hyung" ia bangkit dari duduknya

. .

Baekhyun menjaga jarak dari Kyungsoo yang terus mendekatinya, Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan ucapan Kyungsoo dihadapan orangtuanya, apa-apaan itu? memang tidak ada alasan yang lebih bagus selain mengatai dirinya terkena gangguan jiwa?

Baekhyun mendengus

Kyungsoo berdecih "Sudah merasa lebih baik saat tahu kalau orangtuamu baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengabaikannya

Kyungsoo menghela napas "Aku melakukannya demi keselamatan mereka, Baek"

"Dengan menyebut diriku sakit jiwa dihadapan orangtuaku sendiri?"

"Kau tidak mengerti" gigi Kyungsoo bergretak "Jika kau terus berada disekitar mereka, keselamatan mereka juga terancam, musuh bisa datang kapan saja Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung matanya

"Jangan korbankan siapapun, jangan lagi, jangan seperti diriku"

"Soo-"

"Cukup saudaraku saja yang merasakan akibat dari kelalaianku, aku tidak mau ada nyawa yang terenggut lagi, orangtuamu harus tetap hidup, hanya Tuhan yang berhak mengambil nyawa mereka"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali menangis "Aku rasa, kita butuh sedikit minum"

Kyungsoo berdecih "Kau yang traktir" ia berjalan mendahului Baekhyun

Baekhyun merotasi matanya sambil menarik Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari tempat yang mereka tuju "Ke arah sini, kau bodoh!"

"Yah!"

.

Sehun terus berlari, mencoba menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri didepan kedai milik Luhan, mereka kurang beruntung karena tepat saat mereka datang paman Xi sudah menutup kedainya, Baekhyun lupa kalau ini akhir pekan, pasti tadi kedai mereka sangat ramai

"Kita bisa cari tempat lain" Kyungsoo memberi tanda pada Baekhyun untuk pergi

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo saat menyebrang

.

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti saat ia berhasil menemukan mereka yang sedang menyebrang jalan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, ia menghembuskan napas lega

"Terimakasih, dewa"

Sehun berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah yang terasa ringan

Sehun melihat Luhan berdiri tidak jauh dari kedainya, ia menyerukan nama Baekhyun dengan lengan yang melambai, Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum

.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya, ia melihat Luhan melambaikan lengannya disebrang jalan sana

Baekhyun ikut melambaikan lengannya "Luhan?"

Baekhyun melihat Luhan berjalan mendekat, lampu penyebrangan masih berwarna hijau jadi Baekhyun tidak menghentikannya

Luhan sedikit berlari, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersemangat, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun

"LUHAN BERHENTI!"

Luhan mengernyit heran ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, ia mendengar suara ribut lain, suara kelakson mobil dan rem dan-

 _ **BUGHH**_

Tubuh Luhan terhempas akibat mobil besar yang menabraknya

.

Sehun membeku ketika melihat tubuh Luhan yang bersimpah darah tergeletak dihadapan kakinya, ia mundur beberapa langkah

"Luhan" tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering saat menyebut namanya

Kakinya tidak bisa menopang bobot tubuhnya sendiri, ia terjatuh dengan lutut sebagai penyangga "Luhan" ia ingin tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan

Mata Sehun tidak berhenti berkedip karena airmata terus saja datang, itu menghalangi penglihatannya, Sehun tidak ingin menangis dihadapan Luhan tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya

 _"Kau kalah"_

Pasti rasanya sangat sakit "Luhan" ia merangkak mendekat pada Luhan, mendekap tubuhnya, mengusap darah yang mengalir dari belakang kepalanya "Kau- bertahanlah, jangan tutup matamu, kau dengar aku?"

Mata Luhan bergerak

"Bagus, jangan tutup matamu, aku akan membawamu-" Sehun terisak "-aku akan membawamu pada Yixing hyung, Luhan kau percaya padaku 'kan? Kau akan baik-baik saja selagi kau membuka matamu"

.

"Luhan hyung!"

Kyungsoo menahan Baekhyun yang histeris ditempatnya

Kyungsoo lihat langit mulai menggelap, burung gagak berterbangan diatas kepalanya, suasana menjadi semakin buruk karena orang-orang berteriak ketakutan, dikejauhan ia melihat pusaran angin datang mendekat ke arah mereja

Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun, ia mengangkat lengannya dan seketika tubuh Baekhyun terkurung didalam bangunan tanah "Maafkan aku, kau harus tetap disini, ini bisa melindungimu"

"Kyungsoo-ya! Aku ingin melihat Luhan!"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun, ia berlari, Sehun pasti disekitar sini, Sehun pasti melihat apa yang terjadi pada Luhan

Benar saja, Sehun tengah mendekap Luhan sambil terisak, itu menyakiti Kyungsoo, Sehun tidak seharusnya merasakan hal seperti ini

Sehun mengecup kedua mata Luhan

Bibir Luhan terbuka, ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu tapi Sehun tidak cukup pintar untuk mengerti

"Sehun hentikan" suara Kyungsoo menggema ditelinga Sehun "Sehun, kau bisa membahayakan banyak nyawa!"

Kyungsoo melihat pusaran angin itu semakin mendekat dan semakin kuat, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih menangis

Sehun tidak mendengar apapun, kepalanya kosong, tidak ada hal yang ia pikirkan selain keselamatan Luhan

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal, pusaran angin itu mulai menghancurkan beberapa bangunan dan rumah warga, tidak ada pilihan lain, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau pilihan ini tidak salah sama sekali

"Maafkan aku, Sehun" ia menarik gumpalan tanah dari kejauhan lalu menghantamkannya pada punggung Sehun

Dekapan Sehun pada Luhan terlepas, mulutnya mengeluarkan sangat banyak darah segar karena rasa sakit yang menghantam punggungnya tidak tertahankan, ia berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, merangkak menuju Luhan yang tergeletak sebelum akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri didekat jasad Luhan

Pusaran angin raksasa itu menghilang, Kyungsoo berhasil, ia berhasil melaksanakan kewajibannya, ia menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Kyungsoo merasa kebas disekujur tubuhnya lalu tak lama ia limbung

Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri adalah Jongin dan Yixing yang mengangkat tubuhnya

. .

. .

Baekhyun menolak melihat saat peti berisi jasad Luhan mulai dimasukan kedalam tanah, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis tapi matanya menolak perintah yang ia berikan, pipinya sudah basah. Sepasang tangan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut "Terimakasih" ia berbisik pada Chanyeol

Paman Xi membacakan puisi terakhirnya untuk Luhan, wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan yang teramat dalam, suara pria paruh baya itu bergetar hebat tapi beliau mampu menyelesaikannya dengan sangat baik

Satu persatu pengantar jenazah pergi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa sanak saudara keluarga Xi

Chanyeol menarik dengan lembut tangan Baekhyun agar anak itu mau segera pulang dan beristirahat, Baekhyun melihat teman-temannya kecuali Sehun -karena Sehun tidak mau datang- menunggunya, mereka tahu kalau Luhan juga sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun dan pasti Baekhyun sedang sangat terpuruk sekarang

. .

Sehun menatap kosong Tv dihadapannya, membosankan karena seharian ini semua stasiun hanya menayangkan berita tentang angin puting beliung yang terjadi kemarin

Yixing berjalan mendekat "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum miring "Apa kau pikir setelah ini aku akan merasa baik?"

Yixing menghembuskan napasnya "Paman Xi menanyakan keberadaanmu, tadi"

Sehun mengabaikannya, ia beranjak dari sana, Yixing hanya bisa menatap punggung saudara termudanya itu yang semakin menjauh

"Yixing, bisa ikut aku?" Joonmyeon berbicara tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, melewati Yixing begitu saja

Yixing segera bergerak, Joonmyeon membawanya ke arah perpustakaan

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu" Joonmyeon mengunci pintu setelah Yixing masuk kedalam

Joonmyeon mencari sesuatu ditumpukan buku-buku yang tersusun rapih, ia berhenti saat lengannya berhasil mengambil beberapa potong kertas usang yang tersimpan diantara tumpukan buku

Yixing menerimanya, ia melihat tulisan yang sepertinya sudah sangat tua tercetak disana

 _ **"Kebencian adalah awal kelahiranku**_

 _ **Kita berdiri diatas tanah yang sama tapi memandang langit yang berbeda, memandang langit yang sama tapi berdiri ditanah yang berbeda**_

 _ **Saat bulan dan matahari bertemu itu akan menutup satu cahaya, membuat satu juta kegelapan**_

 _ **Aku akan datang kedalam mimpi terburukmu"**_

Kening Yixing berkerut "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Gerhana matahari total, _red force_ akan benar-benar menampakan dirinya saat gerhana matahari total, waktunya tidak lama lagi" tubuh Joonmyeon membungkuk saat ia menjambak rambutnya

Yixing memandang Joonmyeon khawatir "Meski kita ingin, kita tidak bisa menghindarinya 'kan?"

Joonmyeon mendesis "Tengah malam nanti aku akan pergi"

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Joonmyeon menghembuskan napas kasar "Menemui Kris"

. .

Minseok mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun perlahan, ia mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat lalu pintu itu terbuka, Minseok tersenyum lebar

"Kau belum makan sarapanmu" ia masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati karena takut sarapan yang ia bawa untuk Sehun akan terjatuh "Aku membuat ini untukmu, pasti kau merasa tersanjung 'kan?"

Sehun berdecih "Percaya diri sekali"

Minseok tertawa renyah, ia menaruh makanan itu ke atas nakas disamping tempat tidur Sehun

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat terpukul"

Sehun menggeleng "Aku tidak ingin membahas ini sekarang, hyung"

"Lalu kapan?" Minseok menatap tajam kearah Sehun "Jika kau tidak mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang, kau tidak akan merasa tenang sampai kapanpun"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Aku tidak melihatmu dipemakaman Luhan"

"Aku tidak ingin hadir disana"

"Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya tapi aku yakin Luhan pasti menunggumu" Minseok menepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali "Datanglah saat kau merasa sudah lebih baik"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Minseok berjalan pergi

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, sejujurnya ia ingin datang kesana bersama yang lain, tapi jika ia datang bukankah itu artinya ia sudah merelakan Luhan pergi? Tapi hatinya tidak berkata demikian. Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar, mengingat tentang Luhan membuatnya ingin menangis lagi, tapi ia rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini, ia sudah membuang terlalu banyak airmata

Sehun merasa punggungnya sedikit nyeri saat ia membalikan tubuhnya, matanya ia pejamkan dan airmata berhasil lolos tanpa kendali

"Kehilangan menampakan sisi terlemahmu" Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan kalimat itu "Ini memang benar-benar membuatku terlihat lemah"

Sehun mengusap ujung matanya yang basah, tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran mengganggunya "Kenapa Luhan? Kenapa Luhan yang harus menjadi korban?"

. .

"Kenapa harus nyawa Luhan yang terenggut?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Baekhyun

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti, ia menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memandang lipatan tangannya sendiri lalu tersenyum, lengannya ia ulurkan untuk mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun

"Kau butuh kunci untuk membuka sebuah pintu, Baekhyun"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu sudah sangat jelas, kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut

Kunci untuk membuka pintu?

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Iya tau kok aku ngaret, kan janjinya update hari minggu bukan malem senin wkwkwk

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau review, follow, favorite dan baca cerita aku, love yaaaaa ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Joonmyeon terus berlari ke tengah hutan, sangat gelap karena tidak ada penerangan apapun disana, untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa mengandalkan insting dan ingatannya. Joonmyeon berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dalam dan mengistirahatkan kakinya yang mulai terasa berat dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon

Joonmyeon mendongak saat merasa ada sesuatu yang melintas diatas kepalanya, daun-daun berjatuhan melewati wajahnya, matanya membola saat melihat mahluk besar bersayap sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya

"Dragon" Joonmyeon bergumam

Seseorang turun dari punggung naga itu dan langsung menghampiri Joonmyeon

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, Joonmyeon" ia menatap Joonmyeon tajam "Aku tidak ingin kau menemuiku lagi"

Joonmyeon menghela napas kasar "Aku tidak bisa, Kris!" ia setengah berteriak "Aku tidak bisa"

Kris menekan pundak Joonmyeon dengan kedua lengannya

"Aku membutuhkanmu"

Kris menghela napas pelan "Joonmyeon, aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu karena aku yakin kau bisa menanganinya"

Joonmyeon menggeleng kencang "Kembali Kris, aku membutuhkanmu, semua membutuhkanmu. Perang sudah sangat dekat, aku tidak bisa melindungi jutaan nyawa sendirian" Joonmyeon membenci ini, ia benci terlihat lemah

"Kau memiliki delapan prajurit, Joonmyeon" ia menjauhkan lengannya dari pundak Joonmyeon "Mereka akan membantumu"

Joonmyeon mendengus "Baekhyun kehilangan kekuatannya, jika kau ingin tahu"

Kris tidak mengatakan apapun

" _Red force_ mencuri _orb_ milik Baekhyun, bahkan si brengsek itu berubah menjadi pembunuh berantai, dia juga membunuh Luhan dan itu hampir membuat Sehun hilang kendali!" Joonmyeon menarik napas yang mulai tidak teratur

"Joonmyeon aku mempercaimu, aku tidak bisa berjanji apapun padamu"

Joonmyeon menatap Kris "Kris"

Kris tersenyum "Aku memintamu untuk menemui Baekhyun bukan tanpa alasan"

"Aku tahu"

"Begitu juga dengan _red force_ , bukan tanpa alasan ia mencuri _orb_ Baekhyun lebih dulu"

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, sekarang pulanglah"

. .

Baekhyun menghela napas lega saat berhasil menemukan Minseok yang tengah duduk dihalaman belakang rumah, ia menghampirinya

"Hyung"

Minseok menoleh, ia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya lalu duduk disampingnya "Kenapa? Mencariku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

Kedua alis Minseok terangkat "Oh, tanyakan saja"

Baekhyun terlihat ragu "Aku ingin tahu hal apa saja yang terjadi sebelum aku datang dan siapa sebenarnya _red force_ itu?"

"Akan memakan banyak waktu jika aku menceritakan semuanya"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mendengarnya"

"Baiklah" Minseok mengangguk "Mungkin kau belum pernah mendengar soal Kris karena Joonmyeon meminta kami untuk tidak membahas tentangnya lagi"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut

"Awalnya Kris yang memimpin kami bukan Joonmyeon, waktu itu ia tidak ingin memulai perang, ia tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah dan itu artinya ia harus mengaku kalah, Kris melakukannya dan sebagai gantinya ia harus mengasingkan diri, tidak ada yang tahu dimana ia tinggal selain Joonmyeon dan perang tidak pernah terjadi karena kepergiannya

Chanyeol yang paling terpukul karena keputusan Kris untuk pergi, saat itulah _red force_ pertama kali memberitanda kalau ia akan segera menampakan dirinya, _red force_ adalah musuh terakhir yang akan kita hadapi, ia sangat berbahaya dan kita tidak tahu hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan"

"Jika _red force_ adalah musuh terakhir, lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setelah mengalahkan _red force_?"

"Aku juga selalu bertanya-tanya tentang itu" Minseok tersenyum "Apa yang akan terjadi dan bagaimana kehidupanku selanjutnya, aku ingin segera mengetahuinya"

Baekhyun menatap ujung ibu jarinya

"Kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

Minseok mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun "Kalau begitu pergilah, aku akan segera masuk"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu pergi menuju dapur, ia melihat Yixing yang tengah membaca koran dengan wajah serius, terbukti dengan keningnya yang mengerut tajam

Jongdae tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa map besar berwarna cokelat "Kita dalam masalah besar!" ia berseru sambil membanting map itu ke atas meja makan

Yixing menutup korannya "Aku tahu"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan keduanya

Yixing menghela napas "Kita tunggu keputusan Joonmyeon"

Baekhyun mendekat pada Jongdae, ia membuka map cokelat itu dan terkejut saat melihat kumpulan foto Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang diambil dari Cctv, ia juga melihat selembar surat panggilan resmi dari pemerintah pusat

. .

"Apa pemerintah juga termasuk musuh kita?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada main-main "Serius, kenapa kita mempunyai banyak musuh?"

Minseok menatapnya tajam dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar untuk membalasnya

Joonmyeon menghela napas, ia terlihat sangat lelah "Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa pergi kemanapun karena wajah mereka sudah tersebar keseluruh bandara sebagai buruan pemerintah dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka, kalian bisa mengemas barang dan pergi siang nanti untuk mencari negara yang sekiranya bisa kalian tempati sementara waktu"

Baekhyun menolak perintah Joonmyeon "Aku tidak akan pergi, aku juga akan tetap tinggal"

"Tidak Baekhyun" Joonmyeon berkata dengan tegas "Mereka sudah menginginkan kita sejak lama dan aku tidak tahu hal gila apa yang mereka rencanakan"

"Maafkan aku" Sehun bergumam

Yixing mengangkat alisnya "Kau yakin bisa menghadapi mereka seorang diri, Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan "Aku bisa melakukan negosiasi-"

"Dan mereka akan mendengarkanmu? Kurasa tidak" Yixing tersenyum remeh "Kau pikir kita mau meninggalkan kalian?"

"Perkiraanku mereka akan sampai kurang dari jam 8 malam" Minseok memeriksa surat panggilan itu

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya "Jangan lakukan perlawanan, kita sambut mereka dengan baik" ia tersenyum

Perkiraan Minseok tidak meleset sama sekali, tepat jam 8 malam sekumpulan mobil polisi mengepung tempat tinggal mereka

Joonmyeon membuka pintu utama dengan segaris senyum dibibirnya

Beberapa dari mereka mengarahkan pistol ke arah Joonmyeon, ia tertawa ramah "Jangan hawatir, kalian ingin bertemu Sehun dan Kyungsoo bukan?"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari balik punggung Joonmyeon, empat personel polisi segera mendekat dan memborgol kedua tangan mereka tanpa kesulitan apapun karena mereka tidak memberontak

"Bawa aku bersama mereka, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka"

"Tidak bisa, Kepala Joo hanya menginginkan dua orang ini"

Joonmyeon mengangkat salah satu lengannya dan gumpalan air muncul diatasnya "Aku juga seperti mereka, bawa aku"

Jongin tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah mereka "Aku juga seperti mereka, kau yakin Kepala Joo mu itu tidak menginginkan ku?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring "Kami semua, bawa kami semua"

Satu persatu dari mereka berjalan keluar pintu utama, meski para personel polisi itu terlihat kebingungan pada akhirnya mereka membawa semua orang bersama Sehun dan Kyungsoo

Mereka tiba dikantor kepolisian pusat Korea selatan beberapa jam setelahnya, mereka dibawa menuju ruang bawah tanah dan dimasukan kedalam ruang introgasi yang berbeda, tidak ada yang mereka lakukan kecuali duduk dan menunggu seseorang untuk datang, Joonmyeon tahu kalau mereka sedang diawasi jadi ia mengirim pesan pada yang lain agar tidak melakukan apapun selain menunggu

Seseorang masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun lalu duduk dikursi kosong dihadapannya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa menit lalu seseorang lain masuk dengan membawa sebuah tas berwarna putih, orang itu berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun

"Namaku Lee Jisung" Baekhyun menaikan tatapannya agar bisa melihat orang yang barusan bicara "Aku salah satu petugas dikantor ini dan yang dibelakangmu adalah Park Taejoon, ia seorang dokter"

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat merasakan benda tajam menusuk lengan kirinya dan cairan memasuki peredaran darahnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Taejoon yang sudah mencabut alat suntik dari lengannya, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berputar dan ia tidak sadarkan diri

. .

Baekhyun membuka mata, warna putih mendominasi penglihatannya dan pening dikepalanya masih belum hilang juga, ia mencoba untuk bangkit tapi tidak bisa karena kedua lengannya diikat ke sisi ranjang yang ia tiduri. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang masih tidak sadarkan diri

Seorang wanita menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah nampan silver lalu meletakan benda itu ke atas meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun, wanita itu mengeluarkan alat suntik

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun berteriak tapi seperti tidak mendengarkannya, wanita itu tetap menyuntikan cairan ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun dan ia kembali tidak sadarkan diri

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Anggep aja ini chapter bonus yaaa heheh soalnya pendek banget

Aku minta saran dari kalian nih, sebaiknya aku update teratur (kaya satu minggu sekali atau dua minggu) atau tetap bebas kaya gini aja?

Update bareng author kece **Pandananaa (Ffn &wp) , hyurien92, cactus93 (wp) **jangan lupa mampir ke cerita mereka yaa

Terimakasih untuk yang mau baca, review, follow dan tambahin ff ini ke list favorite kalian ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**[Sweet lies up satu minggu sekali setiap hari jum'at yaaa ^^]**

. .

Kyungsoo mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, ia menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita berpakaian perawat tengah menyuntikan sesuatu ke lengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kembali menutup matanya saat ia rasa wanita itu akan berbalik, benar saja karena Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dan pintu yang tertutup

Kyungsoo membuka mata, ia melihat semua temannya -kecuali Minseok dan Joonmyeon- yang tidak sadarkan diri tengah berbaring diranjang dengan kedua tangan yang terikat sama sepertinya

.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Joonmyeon berseru sambil terus menendang kubah kaca yang memenjarakannya dan Minseok

Minseok melakukan hal yang sama "Dimana yang lain?"

Joonmyeon menyerah "Aku tidak tahu!"

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa diam saja tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia takut pergerakannya diawasi

Jongin perlahan membuka mata, wajah Kyungsoo yang pertama kali tertangkap penglihatannya "Hyung?"

Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk diam, ia melihat satu persatu dari mereka mulai sadar kecuali Baekhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya, Kyungsoo mulai hawatir, sebenarnya cairan apa yang mereka masukan ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun?

Pintu terbuka, beberapa wanita berpakaian perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka

"Siapa kalian?" Jongdae berseru

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara, mereka hanya terus mengamati dan mencatat entah apa itu

Jongin tiba-tiba berbicara "Mereka tidak mendengar kita"

Kyungsoo setuju dengan apa yang Jongin katakan "Mereka bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan"

Wanita itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat lengan Kyungsoo dan yang lain tapi mereka tidak melakukannya pada Baekhyun

"Hey, lepaskan Baekhyun" Chanyeol mencoba berbicara pada mereka

Salah satu dari wanita itu menarik ranjang Baekhyun

"Kalian mau membawanya kemana?!" Chanyeol menarik lengan wanita yang ingin membawa Baekhyun tapi tepat saat ia menyentuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti tersengat aliran listrik

. .

Baekhyun terbangun saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang didekatnya

"Aku kira kau tidak akan sadar untuk waktu yang lama" ia tertawa

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang, ia melihat seorang pria seumuran Ayahnya sedang duduk santai dikursi goyang

"Siapa kau?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tegas

Pria itu bangun lalu berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun menatap pria itu waspada

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan melukaimu" ia duduk disamping Baekhyun "Aku terkejut saat tahu ternyata mereka _memelihara_ seorang manusia"

"Aku bukan manusia" Baekhyun bicara hampir berbisik

Pria itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun "Mereka berbahaya, kau tidak seharusnya berada disekitar mereka"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Mereka tidak berbahaya, kau salah, Tuan" ia menepis lengan pria itu

"Mereka hampir membunuh ratusan nyawa penduduk kota"

"Mereka tidak berniat melakukannya!" Baekhyun berseru "Sehun hanya sedang hilang kendali" suaranya mengecil diakhir kalimat

"Ya, ia hanya sedang hilang kendali" Pria itu tersenyum miring "Apa kau pernah membayangkannya, jika semua dari mereka hilang kendali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini?"

Baekhyun terdiam

"Kehancuran, nak. Dunia akan hancur" pria itu menatap Baekhyun lembut "Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu jika kau berpihak pada kami"

 _Kami?_

"Apa rencanamu?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati

Pria itu tersenyum "Pertama-tama, namaku Bae Jiwon" ia mengulurkan lengannya dan Baekhyun menerimanya

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa" Baekhyun mengangguk meski ragu

.

Pintu ruangan mereka terbuka, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dengan segaris senyum dibibirnya, Yixing orang pertama yang menghampirinya

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku baik-baik saja, hyung"

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya "Jika mereka melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak akan bisa kembali"

Sehun mendekat "Sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Tidak, kita harus tetap disini"

 _"dan tahan mereka"_

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus tetap berada disini" Baekhyun lihat semua pasang mata menatapnya "Kalian percaya padaku 'kan?"

. .

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sudah berapa hari ia berada disini dan ia mulai merasa muak, melihat wanita-wanita itu terus masuk dan keluar ruangannya untuk hal yang tidak ia ketahui hanya menambah pening dikepalanya

Baekhyun selalu terjaga sepanjang hari, meski yang lain selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidur ia tidak pernah melakukannya, Baekhyun tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh menutup matanya

Mereka bertahan semampu mereka, tanpa makan dan minum. Sekarang mereka tahu kenapa Joonmyeon dan Minseok tidak ditempatkan bersama mereka

Siapapun orang dibalik ini semua, ia pasti sudah merencanakannya dengan sangat matang

. .

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar "Sampai kapan kita harus bertahan?"

"Tidak lama lagi" Baekhyun berkata pelan tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo murka

"Berapa lama?!" Kyungsoo berteriak "Kau pikir siapa dirimu kau brengsek!" kedua tangannya mengepal, ia melangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun yang hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya

Jongin menahan Kyungsoo "Hyung, kendalikan emosimu"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya

 _"Emosi akan mulai menguasainya"_

"Percaya padaku, kumohon percaya padaku" Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol

"Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan kalian semua" Chanyeol berbisik

 _"Kau harus tetap tenang, tetap mainkan peranmu"_

. .

Wanita-wanita itu kembali masuk ke ruangan mereka, seperti biasa, hanya untuk mengamati mereka lalu pergi

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan amarah didalam dirinya, ia ingin melampiaskannya tapi tidak tahu pada siapa ia harus melakukannya. Marah, Kyungsoo sangat marah pada Baekhyun, pada semua orang, pada dirinya yang hanya berdiam diri ditempat sialan ini

Chanyeol lihat benda-benda disekitarnya bergerak tidak beraturan, tidak hanya itu, bahkan tempatnya berpijakpun bergetar hebat, ia menatap Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol terlambat, ia tidak bisa menghentikannya

Benda-benda disekitar mereka pecah termasuk tembok dan kaca ruangan yang mereka tempati

 _"Karena jika emosi sudah menguasainya, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, mereka akan menghancurkan apapun, Baekhyun"_

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, ia membawa Baekhyun lari dari sana seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan

 _"Yang mereka inginkan hanya kebebasan, jadi mereka pasti akan berusaha untuk melarikan diri"_

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, mereka terus berlari, jauh, sangat jauh tapi mereka tidak menemukan jalan keluar, yang mereka temukan hanya pintu-pintu yang sama, lorong-lorong yang sama, tempat ini tidak berujung

Baekhyun hampir terjatuh, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya, terlalu melelahkan, tapi Baekhyun tidak boleh berhenti karena dibelakang mereka ada begitu banyak langkah kaki yang mendekat

"Bertahan Baekhyun" Chanyeol membopong tubuh Baekhyun, ia membuka salah satu pintu dihadapannya "Kita bisa beristirahat disini"

Baekhyun duduk, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pintu "Terimakasih, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia membuat api berkobar ditelapak tangannya untuk menerangi mereka. Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka semakin mendekat, Chanyeol memadamkan apinya saat orang-orang yang mengejar mereka berlarian melewati tempat mereka beristirahat dan kembali menyalakannya saat ia yakin mereka sudah menjauh. Baekhyun baru sadar jika api yang dibuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang

.

Joonmyeon membuat pusaran air untuk mengelilingi tubuhnya dan Minseok saat ia merasakan getaran hebat, sangat hebat sampai berhasil membuat dinding kaca yang memenjarakan mereka retak

"Minseok hyung"

Minseok mengangguk mantap, ia mengangkat lengannya lalu air yang dibuat Joonmyeon seketika membeku bertepatan dengan hancurnya dinding kaca itu, Minseok membuat suhu air kembali normal dan Joonmyeon membuatnya perlahan menghilang

Mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk lari, yang Joonmyeon pikirkan pertama kali adalah menemukan yang lain, mereka harus keluar bersama-bersama

.

Jongin tidak berhasil membawa Kyungsoo pergi karena Yixing menariknya menjauh saat Kyungsoo menghancukan benda-benda disekitar mereka, Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo sekarang karena mereka semua terpisah

"Aku harus mencari Kyungsoo hyung" Jongin hendak berbalik tapi Yixing menahannya

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu, Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja"

"Ia tidak baik sama sekali, hyung!"

"Jongin, dengarkan aku"

"Aku harus menemukan Kyungsoo hyung terlebih dahulu"

"Jongin!" Yixing berteriak tepat diwajah Jongin "Berhenti menjadi keras kepala!"

Jongin mendengus "Kau yang keras kepala disini! Kau egois karena hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Yixing terdiam sesaat, matanya bergerak liar "Kalau begitu pergilah" ia menghela napas lalu berbalik berjalan menjauh dari Jongin

Yixing mendengar Jongin memanggil namanya tapi ia sama sekali tidak menoleh

"Yixing hyung! Tolong aku!"

Langkah Yixing terhenti, ia berbalik, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat begitu banyak orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Jongin sudah tertangkap, tidak, mereka sudah tertangkap

.

Jongdae dan Sehun melangkah dengan hati-hati, sejauh ini mereka sudah berhasil melewati banyak musuh dengan baik

Sehun mendengar suara gaduh disekitar mereka, ia semakin berhati-hati dalam mengambil jalan

"Aku tidak mendengar suara dari arah sini" Sehun menunjuk lorong disisi kanannya

Jongdae mengangguk "Aku juga tidak mendengarnya"

Mereka setengah berlari masuk ke dalam lorong itu, semakin jauh dan Sehun menyesal karena percaya pada insting tololnya, langkah mereka kompak berhenti saat orang-orang berseragam berdiri berbaris dihadapan mereka

.

Kyungsoo berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, mengejar setitik cahaya yang menjadi tujuan akhirnya, cahaya itu semakin dekat, sangat dekat. Kyungsoo memukul lututnya saat ia merasa pegas dibagian sana, ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang

Cahaya berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam penglihatannya saat ia berhasil mencapai luar dari tempat ini, lututnya terasa lemas, ia terjatuh, pandangannya menjadi kabur. Kyungsoo harap apa yang ia lihat terakhir kali hanya sebuah mimpi buruk, karena tidak mungkin 'kan teman-temannya tergeletak bersimpah darah dengan orang-orang bersenjata yang memukuli mereka?

.

Joonmyeon menemukan sebuah ruangan yang keadaannya sudah tidak bisa ia gambarkan lagi, semua barang-barang disana hancur berserakan

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo yang melakukan ini" Minseok berbisik tapi Joonmyeon masih bisa mendengar suaranya

"Mereka ditahan diruangan ini, aku harap mereka belum pergi terlalu jauh"

"Joonmyeon, kau-"

Kalimat Minseok tertahan, sepertinya mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan yang lain

.

"Kita tidak bisa terus berdiam diri, Chanyeol" Baekhyun bangkit

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun hawatir "Kondisimu belum membaik, tidak apa-apa bertahan sebentar lagi"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku mulai hawatir dengan yang lain, kita harus mencari mereka"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan paksakan dirimu"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju

 _"Bagaimana jika mereka berhasil melarikan diri?"_

Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan yang pertama kali menyapa indra penglihatan mereka adalah sekelompok orang bersenjata lengkap mengepung mereka. Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya untuk membuat api tapi itu tidak mengeluarkan apapun, kekuatannya tidak berkerja, ia panik

 _"Tidak akan, ruangan ini berpusat pada satu titik, jika mereka berhasil menemukan jalan keluar berarti mereka berhasil masuk dalam perangkapku"_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun, bahkan saat tubuhnya dijatuhkan ditanah lapang, mereka hanya bisa menerimanya

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan disaat itu juga ia melihat teman-temannya tengah disiksa dengan sangat brutal. Itu aneh, kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk melawan?

Seseorang memegang bahunya, itu Bae Jiwon, ia menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa Baekhyun pergi

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol bangkit, ia hendak mengejar Baekhyun tapi para sialan ini menahannya, ia meronta dan karena itu pipinya dihadiahi satu pukulan, disusul dengan perut dan dadanya

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk meredam nyeri disekitar perut dan dadanya, mereka tidak berhenti meski Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kesadarannya

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"_

 _"Jika kau bertanya padaku tentu saja aku ingin langsung membunuh mereka, tapi sepertinya Boss ingin bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu"_

. .

Baekhyun melihat dengan takjub hunian mewah dihadapannya, ia pikir rumah Joonmyeon adalah yang paling mewah, tapi tidak, ini seratus kali lebih baik, sangat berkelas

Jiwon meminta Baekhyun untuk berjalan mengikutinya, beberapa _maid_ menyambut mereka, Jiwon hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya, ia membuka satu pintu yang terlihat paling megah dan masuk ke dalam sana, Baekhyun lihat seseorang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka, menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang

"Boss" Jiwon membungkuk sesaat dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama

Orang itu berbalik, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajahnya, ia terlihat tidak lebih tua dari Baekhyun

"Jadi dia yang kau ceritakan padaku, Paman?" ia bersuara

Jiwon mengangguk dengan sopan "Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun membungkuk sekali lagi

"Baekhyun sudah membantu kita, bisakah aku berkata kalau ia bagian dari kita sekarang?"

Orang itu mengamati Baekhyun "Kamar kosong ada dilantai atas"

Jiwon tersenyum dan membungkuk sekali lagi, lalu ia memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan itu

"Tuan Jiwon, bisa kau beritahu aku siapa orang itu"

"Namanya Huang Zitao, tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan padamu selain ia orang yang spesial"

 _Spesial?_

. .

Zitao sudah lama bekerja sama dengan pemerintah untuk menangkap Joonmyeon, tapi ia tidak punya tuduhan apapun untuk melakukannya, jadi saat ia memiliki kesempatan ia segera melakukannya. Ruangan yang selama ini mereka tempati adalah sebuah laboraturium, DNA mereka tengah diuji dan hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang aneh, Zitao tidak puas dengan keputusan pemerintah untuk menahan mereka dilaboraturium, ia memutar otak dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli mereka

. .

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia menahan diri agar tidak terlelap, Baekhyun mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terjaga dan sepertinya berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah ini tidak ada salahnya

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuruni tangga, ia menyusuri ruang tengah sambil melihat foto dan lukisan yang tersusun rapih di dinding, ia merasa aneh saat sadar kalau ada begitu banyak jam dinding yang berjejer diantara foto dan lukisan

"Boss memintaku untuk menjemput orang-orang dilaboraturium"

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat pada sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu utama, ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat dua pria yang tengah mengobrol dengan rokok yang terapit dikedua belah bibir mereka, salah satu dari mereka mencabut rokok itu dan menghembuskan kepulan asap ke udara

"Dia juga memintaku untuk berpakaian seperti seorang penakluk bom, ada-ada saja" ia menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya, jadi mereka hanya prajurit gadungan suruhan Zitao

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat mereka akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya "Hanya mencari angin" ia memastikan jika tidak ada orang lain disini selain mereka "Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan mainanku" ia kembali tersenyum

. .

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa" Jongin berusaha untuk meningkatkan konsentrasinya seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan saat ingin menggunakan kekuatannya, tapi itu tidak bekerja sama sekali

Joonmyeon menatap mereka "Maafkan aku, aku masih belum bisa melindungi kalian"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk meminta maaf!" Yixing berseru kesal

"Kekuatan kita hilang saat kita keluar dari ruangan itu, sebenarnya apa yang salah?"

"Sepertinya kalian melupakan sesuatu" Chanyeol bergumam

"Apa?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya tapi belum sempat ia berbicara para sialan itu sudah menarik mereka, satu persatu dari mereka dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil untuk tahanan, pintu mobil ditutup dan ia mulai melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum

Joonmyeon lihat jalanan yang mereka lalui mulai menjadi terjal, sepertinya mereka akan dibawa jauh dari kota, mungkin ke tengah hutan, ditinggalkan disana dan dibiarkan mati mengenaskan. Joonmyeon bersedia masuk neraka jika Tuhan memanggilnya sebelum ia berhasil mengalahkan _red force_

Mobil sedikit berguncang karena jalan yang mereka lalui berbatu, mobil itu mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti, mereka lihat seseorang turun dari mobil, ia berpakaian sama dengan orang-orang yang menyiksa mereka

Pintu terbuka, Joonmyeon menyatukan alisnya saat seseorang itu tidak melakukan apapun kecuali berdiri disana, ia membuka penutup wajahnya, semua orang terkejut saat melihat siapa ia

"Aku menyelamatkan kalian" Baekhyun menangis karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat teman-temannya

. .

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

"Jika kau bertanya padaku tentu saja aku ingin langsung membunuh mereka, tapi sepertinya Boss ingin bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu"

Baekhyun mengangguk, _dan aku akan menyelamatkan mereka sebelum kau berhasil melakukannya_

"Kau akan bergabung?"

"Ya, aku ada dipihakmu"

 _._

Baekhyun selalu terjaga sepanjang hari, meski yang lain selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidur ia tidak pernah melakukannya, Baekhyun tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh menutup matanya

Bahaya mengancam teman-temannya, ia tidak boleh lengah sedetikpun, kepalanya berputar memikirkan strategi apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka

 _._

"Kalian percaya padaku 'kan?"

 _Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian_

.

"Berapa lama?!" Kyungsoo berteriak

 _Bagus, terus Kyungsoo_

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu kau brengsek!"

Jongin menahan Kyungsoo "Hyung, kendalikan emosimu"

 _Jangan, jangan tahan dia Jongin_

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya

"Percaya padaku, kumohon percaya padaku" _Biarkan Kyungsoo melukaiku, itu akan menjadi sangat mudah_

"Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu, kalian semua" Chanyeol berbisik

 _Tidak Chanyeol, biarkan aku saja, kali ini giliran aku yang melindungi kalian_

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat mereka akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya "Hanya mencari angin" ia memastikan tidak ada orang lain disini selain mereka "Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan mainanku" ia kembali tersenyum

"Kau yang dibawa Tuan Jiwon, heh?" Ia menawarkan Baekhyun sebatang rokok, Baekhyun menolaknya dengan halus

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" Baekhyun menarik napas dalam

"Menyelesaikan apa?"

"Ini" Baekhyun memukulnya tepat dihidung, itu cukup melumpuhkannya

"Hey!" temannya berusaha melayangkan pukulan tapi Baekhyun berhasil mengelaknya, Baekhyun bergerak cepat, ia menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lututnya, ia meringis saat merasa lututnya seperti ditimpa batu, sakit sekali

Baekhyun melihat dua orang itu sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, ia menarik mereka menjauh dari halaman depan, mencuri pakaian salah satu dari mereka lalu kembali ke tempat awal

"Kenapa lambat sekali? Boss hampir memenggal kepalaku karena kau belum juga berangkat!" Baekhyun menahan amarahnya saat orang itu memukul kepalanya "Kemana temanmu?"

"Boss hanya menyuruhku"

"Yasudah, cepat jemput mereka!"

. .

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, cepat!" Baekhyun menunggu semua dari mereka turun dari mobil lalu berlari lebih jauh masuk ke dalam hutan

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat ia rasa mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh

Baekhyun tersenyum "Ceritanya sangat panjang, kita harus mencari tempat untuk tinggal terlebih dahulu"

.

Seharusnya itu aku

Kau bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Chapter ini menguras otak aku banget, tapi aku gatau hasilnya kaya gimana karena ga aku edit lagi 😂 , maaf untuk typo dan teman-temannya yang sekiranya mengganggu kalian

Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mau mampir dicerita ini, love yaaaa ^^ juga buat kalian yang udah ngasih saran tentang jadwal update Sweet lies ^^

P.s Keputusan jadwal update aku ambil dari suara terbanyak dan lebih banyak dari kalian yang saranin buat up satu minggu sekali ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun menghampiri Joonmyeon yang tengah duduk seorang diri didekat pohon yang paling besar, Joonmyeon yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memberi ruang untuk anak itu duduk

"Kenapa kau disini?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahunya "Aku.. Hanya ingin- tidak, sebenarnya-" Joonmyeon menggigit lidahnya

Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon "Itu tidak apa-apa untuk membagi kehawatiranmu dengan yang lain, hyung"

Joonmyeon menghela napas "Ada banyak hal yang aku pikirkan dan banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat sulit"

Baekhyun mengusap lengan Joonmyeon, berharap itu akan membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik

Keheningan mengisi mereka untuk beberapa saat

"Siapa itu Zitao?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengejutkan Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon menatapnya selama beberapa detik "Bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Kami bertemu disuatu tempat" kepala Baekhyun jatuh ke atas paha Joonmyeon "Seseorang membawaku padanya"

Joonmyeon tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah itu, terlalu bingung

"Zitao bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan, kurasa" Baekhyun bergumam sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya

"Ya, dia memang" Joonmyeon menatap lurus pepohonan yang terbentang tanpa ujung, ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk bicara "Seharusnya Zitao bersama kita"

Baekhyun merasakan usapan lembut diatas kepalanya

"Beda denganmu yang namanya tertulis dipohon kehidupan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Zitao akan terlahir dengan kekuatan sehebat itu" Joonmyeon melanjutkan

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan "Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Kris?"

Usapan dikepalanya terhenti, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sembari menuntun lengan Joonmyeon untuk kembali bergerak diatas kepalanya "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun, hyung"

"Maaf" Joonmyeon bergumam "Kris yang memintaku untuk merahasiakannya" ia menghela napas "Kris sendiri mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau ia tidak bertemu langsung dengannya"

"Aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang Zitao" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat langit yang dipenuhi bintang dan kehawatiran diwajah Joonmyeon sekaligus "Bolehkah?"

"Yang aku tahu, Zitao juga berbahaya" Joonmyeon kembali menatap Baekhyun "Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, ia masih memiliki ambisi untuk mengalahkan _Red force_ , tidak seperti kita yang menginginkan kedamaian Zitao ingin mengalahkannya agar ia bisa menguasai dunia"

"Ia serakah"

"Ya" Joonmyeon mengangguk setuju dengan penilaian Baekhyun tentang Zitao "Ia akan mendapat banyak keuntungan saat namanya dikenang sebagai pahlawan"

"Jadi siapa yang harus kita kalahakan lebih dulu?"

"Zitao dan _Red force_ sama-sama kuat, kita tidak akan bisa berada diantara mereka" Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka lebih dulu"

Baekhyun bergumam "Jadi kita tidak melakukan apapun?"

"Tugas kita untuk mengalahkan _Red force_ , bukan Zitao" Joonmyeon mengusap anak rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi keningnya " _Red force_ tidak akan kalah kecuali oleh orang yang namanya tertulis dipohon kehidupan"

"Itu aku?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Tidak ada kecuali dirimu"

.

Tubuh Chanyeol mengapung diatas hamparan air danau yang tenang, ia menatap satu lengannya yang lama kelamaan menampakan garis-garis merah yang mengeluarkan percikan api mengikuti urat nadinya. Jika awalnya Chanyeol akan berteriak ketakutan, kali ini ia hanya membiarkannya. Katakanlah Chanyeol sudah terbiasa

Bibirnya tanpa sadar menggumamkan satu nama "Kris" orang yang ia ingat sebagai penyelamat dan kehancuran hidupnya

Kepergian Kris berdampak sangat buruk pada dirinya, Chanyeol selalu merasa sendiri karena hanya Kris yang peduli. Bahkan Minseok sekalipun, mereka tidak pernah melihatnya, yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun, seseorang yang katanya ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan mereka dan dunia

Chanyeol terkekeh "Anak itu bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri"

Chanyeol ingat saat pertama kali Kris membawanya ke rumah, mereka semua tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol, tidak ada yang tidak Chanyeol dapatkan dirumah itu. Kris selalu disampingnya, mengajarinya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang ia miliki, Kris berperan sebagai pemimpin dan hyung untuknya

Kris mempercayakan semua padanya karena ia percaya bahwa Chanyeol lah orang terakhir itu, seseorang yang ditulis akan menyelamatkan mereka

Sampai hari itu tiba, saat lonceng perang berbunyi ditengah kekacauan

Kris memang selalu menolak perang, bukan karena ia tidak mampu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin melihat orang-orang yang tidak bersalah terkena imbas dari pertumpahan darah ini. Kris melakukan segalanya agar perang tidak pernah terjadi dan MAMA mendengar permohonanya, Ia memusnahkan semua musuh mereka dan sebagai imbalannya Ia meminta Kris untuk mengasingkan diri

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir saat Kris menyetujui itu

Chanyeol sangat marah sampai ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Chanyeol membakar semua yang ia lihat, saat itulah ia sadar kalau ada sesuatu didalam dirinya, sesuatu yang mengendalikannya. Chanyeol berlari ditengah kobaran api sampai ia menemukan genangan air, ia melihat pantulan wajahhnya disana, Chanyeol berteriak ketika melihat mata ke abuannya berubah menjadi merah

Chanyeol berteriak tapi pantulan wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia tengah tertawa

Semuanya menjadi semakin membingungkan saat tiba-tiba Joonmyeon membawa Baekhyun ke tengah-tengah mereka, mengatakan kalau ternyata Baekhyun yang akan menyudahi peperangan

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat telapak tangannya mengeluarkan percikan api yang lebih besar, ia memasukan lengannya kedalam air, bukannya menghilang api itu malah menjalar diatas permukaan danau dan langsung membakar habis pohon-pohon yang ada disekitar sana

. .

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan Baekhyun, ia melihat yang lain tengah bersiap dengan alat berburu yang Kyungsoo dan Jongdae buat kemarin

"Jangan sampai kau terkena ujung tombak ini, berbahaya karena Kyungsoo menaruh terlalu banyak racun" Jongdae menjelaskan pada Sehun dengan mata yang mendelik tajam pada Kyungsoo

Sehun mengangguk patuh lalu pamit untuk mulai berburu

Kyungsoo merotasi matanya "Itu tidak akan sampai membunuhmu"

Baekhyun menghampiri mereka, merasa sedikit malu karena ia yang paling telat bangun "Apa aku bisa membantu sesuatu?"

"Tidak" Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berseru

Baekhyun menatap mereka kesal

Kyungsoo memutar bahu Baekhyun "Kembali tidur dan bangun saat semuanya sudah siap"

Baekhyun menepis lengan Kyungsoo "Aku ingin ikut"

Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Aku juga ingin membantu kalian"

"Kau sudah banyak membantu" Jongdae tersenyum, entah meledek atau apa

Baekhyun balas tersenyum tapi ia tetap tidak berhenti "Aku bisa memanah"

"Kau terlihat meragukan"

"Aku bisa memancing ikan, ayo kita cari sungai"

"Memancing akan memakan banyak waktu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyelam"

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa berenang!"

Kyungsoo mendengus karena suara berisik Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung berhenti, kebetulan karena Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol yang datang dengan wajah lelahnya

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo berseru "Temani Baekhyun mencari kayu bakar, ya?"

Baekhyun mengerang "Mencari kayu bakar itu membosankan"

"Tidak ada protes" Kyungsoo memberikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masing-masing seutas tali

Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat wajah murung Baekhyun "Aku lihat ada banyak kayu kering dan tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini"

Yixing menghampiri mereka "Aku dan Jongin ke arah barat, siapa yang mau ikut bersama kami?"

Jongdae menggeleng "Aku dan Kyungsoo akan ke arah selatan, semalam kami mendengar banyak suara dari sana, entah itu kijang atau apa"

"Baiklah" Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, menatapnya agak lama

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat lalu menggenggam lengannya "Baekhyun akan bersamaku, mencari kayu bakar"

.

Yixing dan Jongin terus berjalan menyusuri hutan yang jalanannya semakin terjal, sepertinya mereka masuk terlalu dalam

Jongin menahan langkah Yixing dengan sebelah lengannya, ia sedikit merundukan tubuhnya untuk mengintip dicelah dedaunan, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, ia melihat seekor rusa yang tengah mengunyah buah mirip seperti _berry_ , Jongin sudah bersiap-seiap membidik dengan tombak kecil yang ia pegang tapi ia membatalkan niatnya setelah melihat kijang itu tiba-tiba ambruk ke tanah, tubuhnya kejang sebelum akhirnya tidak bergerak sama sekali

Mereka sedikit berlari untuk memeriksanya, Yixing berlutut dengan telapak tangan yang menyentuh kepala hewan malang itu

"Rusa ini memakan buah yang sangat beracun"

"Aku pikir itu buah _berry_ " Mata Jongin membola "Kasihan sekali, kenapa kau tidak coba untuk hidupkan dia kembali?"

Yixing menggeleng "Itu akan berbahaya karena racun dalam tubuhnya tidak akan hilang" ia berdiri "Aku akan mengubur rusa ini, bisa bantu aku?"

Jongin mengangguk, ia mengangkat kaki belakang rusa itu sedangkan Yixing di sisi lainnya, mereka menemukan sebuah kubangan yang lumayan besar dan memutuskan untuk mengubur rusa itu disana. Setelah semua selesai, mereka kembali menyusuri hutan

Rasanya aneh karena mereka tidak menemukan satu hewanpun yang tinggal disekitar sana, meskipun ada mereka pasti sudah menjadi bangkai

Yixing menapakan kakinya lebih kuat ke atas tanah, ia merasakan kejanggalan disekitar sini

Dan benar saja

"Aku merasakan kematian"

Jongin menganga "Hyung, apa yang kau katakan? Jaga bicaramu!"

"Bukan kematian itu maksudku!" Yixing berdecih "Ikuti aku"

Yixing memimpin jalan, mereka kembali melihat beberapa bagkai hewan yang tergeletak dan pepohonan yang daunnya mengering hampir mati

Diujung sana, mereka melihat danau yang sangat luas. Airnya berwarna hitam, pohon dan ilalang yang mengelilinya habis terbakar

"Seseorang melakukan ini? Tapi aku yakin tidak ada penduduk yang tinggal disekitar sini" Jongin hendak melangkah kedepan tapi Yixing menahannya

"Tidak" Yixing melangkah mundur "Mereka tidak akan jadi beracun jika hanya terbakar"

Yixing menutup kedua matanya, lengannya perlahan bergerak ke atas, tumbuhan disana perlahan mulai kembali hidup dan berwarna hijau tapi tidak dengan air didalam danau itu yang masih tetap hitam. Yixing pikir itu akan berhasil tapi nyatanya tak lama setelah ia membuka mata, mereka kembali mati

Yixing memungut sebatang ranting lalu memberikannya pada Jongin "Buat garis mengelilingi danau ini"

Jongin mengangguk patuh, tak butuh waktu yang lama ia sudah kembali berdiri disamping Yixing dan menyelesaikan apa yang Yixing tugaskan "Selesai"

"Terimakasih"

Dari garis itu muncul cahaya berwarna putih kehijauan

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan bertahan lama, tapi setidaknya ini akan menahan racun agar tidak terlalu cepat menyebar"

"Apa kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain?"

Yixing menggeleng "Tidak, tetap jadikan ini rahasia. Joonmyeon tidak akan senang jika ia mengetahui ini"

Yixing menatap danau itu, matanya memancarkan ketakutan, sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia temukan

Jejak _Red force_

.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk memilah ranting karena ia tidak dizinkan untuk membantu, membosankan

Baekhyun mengerang kecil "Aku tidak bisa jika hanya duduk diam disini"

Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya

Baekhyun kesal karena merasa diabaikan

"Chanyeol-"

"Kau sudah temukan jawabannya?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran "Jawaban apa?"

Chanyeol mengikat tumpukan ranting itu dengan tali yang Kyungsoo berikan, Baekhyun masih setia menunggu Chanyeol bicara "Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Meski Chanyeol memunggunginya, Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tengah tersenyum

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tertawa, entah mengapa ia merasa takut sekarang "Apa? Bertemu siapa?"

"Kunci" Baekhyun tidak puas dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan, jadi ia menunggu "Kau sudah berhasil membuka pintunya, jadi bersiaplah"

Chanyeol membawa tumpukan ranting itu diatas punggungnya, ia berjalan untuk kembali ke tempat peristirahatan mereka, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan dengan pernyataannya barusan

Chanyeol tersenyum miring

Baekhyun segera mengejar Chanyeol "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya" ia berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar dingin

"Chanyeol-"

"Berhenti menyebut namaku"

Kedua alis Baekhyun menyatu "Apa?"

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun "Berhenti untuk selalu ada disekitarku"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia masih memproses kalimat Chanyeol bahkan saat Chanyeol sudah mulai menjauh

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun terlalu bingung

Apa Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan?

Kemana Chanyeol yang baru saja menggenggam tangannya?

Dengan pikiran yang masih berkecambuk, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya berharap bisa mengejar Chanyeol tapi ia tidak melihat Chanyeol bahkan sampai ia tiba di tempat peristirahatan mereka

"Baekhyun? Kupikir kau sudah kembali"

Baekhyun mengabaikan Minseok, ia melihat tumpukan kayu bakar yang tadi Chanyeol bawa

Baekhyun menatap mereka "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Joonmyeon menggidikan bahunya "Aku baru saja ingin menanyakannya padamu"

"Bukankah kalian tadi pergi bersama?"

Sesuatu bergemuruh dalam dada Baekhyun, rasanya sakit sekali

Sekali lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _dimana Chanyeol?_

.

Chanyeol belum kembali bahkan sampai langit hampir gelap, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak hawatir

"Habiskan makan malammu" Sehun mendorong daun yang berisi potongan daging bakar kehadapan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak lapar"

Sehun menghela napas "Aku tahu kau menghawatirkannya"

"Chanyeol belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi"

"Chanyeol hyung pasti baik-baik saja, mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri"

"Ya" Baekhyun mencoba percaya pada apa yang Sehun katakan

Joonmyeon menghampiri mereka "Kalian beristirahatlah"

Sehun mengangguk lalu bangkit, pusaran kecil angin membawanya terbang ke atas pohon yang sudah ia sulap menjadi tempat istirahat yang nyaman

"Kau juga, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku akan tidur disini"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Joonmyeon bertanya hawatir

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung"

"Baiklah"

Joonmyeon menyampirkan selimut yang ia buat dari rerumputan ke pundak Baekhyun lalu meninggalkannya seorang diri disana, Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat dibawah kepalanya, Baekhyun tidak membiarkan matanya tertutup karena tujuan awalnya memilih tidur disini karena ia ingin menunggu sampai Chanyeol kembali

Baekhyun sudah lelah karena berkali-kali mengganti posisi berbaringnya tapi Chanyeol tidak kunjung menampakan diri. Baekhyun duduk, rasa hawatirnya tidak membantu sama sekali

 _Kemana Chanyeol?_

Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling dan menyipit ketika ia melihat kepulan asap diatas bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka, tanpa berpikir Baekhyun berlari ke arah sana untuk memastikan apa penyebabnya

Kepulan asap tebal benar-benar menghalangi pandangannya

.

Chanyeol menjauhkan lengan dari matanya, ia lihat bintang sudah bersinar dengan terang, jadi ia memutuskan memutar arah untuk pulang

Chanyeol rasa dadanya bergemuruh, sakit sekali. Chanyeol tidak seharusnya merasakan itu karena Baekhyun 'kan? Ia membencinya tapi kenapa segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun membuat dadanya berdesir

Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun, tapi kenapa ia selalu bersikap seperti Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Chanyeol membencinya, ia harus membencinya

Chanyeol menggeram, kedua tangan dan kakinya mengeluarkan api dan itu mulai merambat diatas rerumputan lalu membakar habis pohon-pohon disana, mata merahnya berkilat penuh kebencian. Chanyeol terus melemparkan bola api ke apa saja yang terjangkau oleh penglihatannya

Api semakin banyak menyebar dengan kepulan asap setinggi langit, Chanyeol tertawa, rasanya menyenangkan melihat pohon-pohon itu terbakar karena dirinya

Chanyeol merasakan kehadiran seseorang "Tepat sekali" ia tersenyum miring

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat Baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Chanyeol melempar bola api yang tepat mengenai pohon itu, Baekhyun siap untuk berlari menjauh tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menghadangnya

Baekhyun menahan napas, matanya tidak bisa terbuka karena asap dan kobaran disekitar sana membuat matanya mengeluarkan banyak airmata. Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya, ia terlalu takut untuk menduga-duga hal apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya

Chanyeol siap menyerang, ini waktu yang tepat, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga seperti ini lagi. _Bunuh dia_

Lengan Chanyeol terangkat tinggi dengan bola api yang semakin membesar karena rasa bencinya-

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol dengar Baekhyun menggumamkan sesuatu

"Chanyeol tolong aku"

 _Berhenti menyebut namaku_

"Chanyeol, aku takut sekali, tolong aku"

 _Berhenti melakukannya!_

Bola api dilengannya perlahan menghilang, Chanyeol menatap kosong Baekhyun yang masih menutupi wajahnya

.

Baekhyun tersedak, ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar, peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, matanya perih bukan main. Tidak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun kecuali ia terbangun ditempatnya menunggu Chanyeol

Tadi itu terlalu nyata jika hanya sebuah mimpi

Lengannya meraba-raba sekitar tempat ia duduk, Baekhyun merasakan selimut pemberian Joonmyeon masih menutupi kaki sampai pinggangnya, Baekhyun sedikit berjengit ketika lengannya menyentuh jari-jari seseorang, ia memutar kepalanya

"Chanyeol apa itu kau?" Mata Baekhyun sangat kabur, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat

"Ini aku" Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun "Ini aku"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang basah "Kau baik-baik saja? Kemana kau pergi? Aku menuggumu, kau belum makan sejak tadi pagi-" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat bibir Chanyeol mendarat dikeningnya "Chanyeol"

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan keadaanku" Chanyeol berbisik "Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja"

"Mataku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, ia mulai panik karena penglihatannya malah makin memburam

Chanyeol mengusap kening Baekhyun "Kau hanya butuh tidur" ia menarik selimut Baekhyun sampai sebatas bahu "Sekarang tidurlah"

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbarik, ia membuat lengannya menjadi bantalan kepala Baekhyun

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun bergumam "Untuk apapun yang aku perbuat hingga membuatmu marah, maafkan aku"

Chanyeol menahan perih ditenggorokannya, seharusnya bukan Baekhyun yang mengatakan itu "Iya, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya

Chanyeol bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, karena jika ia bisa, Baekhyun akan melihatnya yang tengah menangis dan lebih buruk lagi ia akan melihat mata kanan Chanyeol yang berwarna merah

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Jadi Red force adalah CHANYEOL wuuhuuuu! . Buat yang mau tanya-tanya seputar Sweet lies atau seputar Nisa silahkan tulis pertanyaan kalian dikolom review yaaaaa, chapter depan aku bakal jawab pertanyaannya ^^

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia sama _Sweet lies_ , jangan lupa mampir di _OH!_ Juga terimakasih buat admin dan owner Chanbaek id club yang udah bantu promosi Sweet lies /Big heart

See yaaaa ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman saat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang masih bertumpu pada lengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik ujung baju pria itu saat ia kembali meletakan kepala Baekhyun, kali ini diatas tumpukan rumput

"Jangan pergi lagi" Baekhyun berbicara tegas walau ia masih diambang mimpi

Chanyeol tersenyum selagi ia menggeleng "Aku akan kembali setelah memanggil Yixing hyung"

Kedua alis Baekhyun menyatu "Kenapa memanggil Yixing hyung?"

"Matamu terus mengeluarkan air, aku takut itu akan semakin memburuk jika tidak segera di obati" Chanyeol menjauhkan lengan Baekhyun perlahan yang masih menggantung dibajunya

Kelopak mata Baekhyun bergerak "Aku sudah lebih baik"

"Jangan dulu buka matamu sebelum aku kembali" Chanyeol mengusap kening Baekhyun lalu bangkit untuk berlari mencari tempat Yixing beristirahat

Baekhyun menghela napas, matanya memang sudah lebih baik, Chanyeol hanya terlalu berlebihan menanggapi ini

Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, Baekhyun tebak itu Chanyeol dan Yixing

"Mata Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan air"

Baekhyun tersenyum, tebakannya tidak meleset sama sekali

Yixing berlutut lalu membuka kelopak mata Baekhyun dengan jarinya, ia terlihat serius saat mengamati mata Baekhyun "Hanya iritasi, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai matamu bisa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawaban Baekhyun terdengar ragu

"Baekhyun mengigau semalam" Chanyeol ikut berlutut disamping Yixing "Dan tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi kabur"

Yixing mengangguk pelan, ia menutupi mata Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, cahaya berwarna putih muncul dari sana lalu menghilang dengan cepat "Perlahan buka matamu"

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Yixing, ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, hal yang pertama kali menyapa indra penglihatannya adalah matahari yang hampir berada dipuncak. Baekhyun mendesah, lagi-lagi ia menjadi orang yang terakhir bangun

"Aku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas" Baekhyun bangkit "Terimakasih, hyung"

Yixing tersenyum "Jika sudah benar lebih baik, kau bisa bantu Kyungsoo atau Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lurus

"Tentu saja" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat

"Chanyeol" Suara Joonmyeon mengundang atensi mereka "Bisa kau temani aku berburu?"

Chanyeol bangkit "Tentu hyung"

"Kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun menyentuh jari-jari kaki Chanyeol

Chanyeol kembali berlutut "Hanya untuk berburu, Baekhyun" Ia mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun "Aku tidak mungkin tidak kembali"

Joonmyeon sekilas melirik Yixing yang kini tengah memalingkan wajahnya

"Uh Chanyeol" suara Joonmyeon sedikit meninggi "Sebaiknya kita bergegas? Kita harus kembali sebelum matahari terbenam"

Chanyeol meninggalkan satu usapan terakhir dikepala Baekhyun dengan senyum yang tak luput dari bibirnya sebelum ia bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon untuk menyusuri hutan

Yixing bergumam panjang sebelum berkata "Aku, Jongdae, Jongin dan Minseok, kami berencana melatih kekuatan kami di timur, disana ada tanah lapang yang lumayan luas. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu datang saja"

"Baiklah" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan "Aku akan membantu Kyungsoo dan Sehun, kalau begitu"

Meski berusaha untuk menolak, Yixing tetap merasakan sesuatu menyakiti hatinya, Baekhyun terlihat berbeda saat bersama Chanyeol, ia bersinar dan Yixing tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti kalau Baekhyun memang menaruh perasaan lebih pada Chanyeol

Haruskah Yixing menyerah? Sekali lagi?

Yixing sudah pernah berurusan dengan hal seperti ini, tapi situasinya berbeda karena Baekhyun menyukai orang lain sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya terobsesi pada kedamaian dunia

.

Sedikit menakutkan ketika melihat beberapa sayuran sudah teriris hanya karena Sehun yang menggerakan ujung jarinya juga cara Kyungsoo mengupas kulit kacang, karena demi apapun! Kyungsoo menumbuk kacang-kacang itu dengan batu yang ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri

Baekhyun mendesah dengan jari yang ia gerakan diatas tanah, menulis namanya lalu menghapusnya kembali "Aku rindu dengan kekuatanku" ia bergumam

"Baekhyun, bisa kau ambil lebih banyak kacang?" Kyungsoo menunjuk keranjang kayu disamping kaki Baekhyun, batu besar masih melayang diatas kepalanya

Baekhyun mengambil keranjang itu lalu memberikannya pada Kyungso

"Terimakasih!" Kyungsoo berseru lalu tak lama suara dentuman keras terdengar, saking kerasnya sampai membuat tanah disekitar sana bergetar

"Kau bisa menggunakan batu yang lebih kecil" Baekhyun mencebik "Lagi pula itu akan membuat kacangnya ikut hancur"

Kyungsoo menaruh batu besar itu agak jauh "Aku memang sengaja menghancurkannya" kacang-kacang itu melayang ke dalam panci yang berisi air mendidih juga sayur-sayuran yang sudah Sehun iris

Baekhyun sedikit bingung karena kacang itu sudah terpisah dengan tanah yang bisa saja menempel setelah ditumbuk dengan batu sebesar itu

Baekhyun berjengit "Apa sekarang kau juga seorang pengendali kacang?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersedak saat hampir menelan potongan wortel yang ia curi dari Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo merotasi matanya "Apa-apaan?!"

Baekhyun meringis "Kacang-kacang itu bergerak sendiri"

"Itu namanya _telekinesis_ "

"Tele apa? Telesisis?" Kedua alis Baekhyun mengerut tajam, itu menandakan kalau ia tengah berpikir keras

Kyungsoo menghela napas " _Telekinesis_ , Baekhyun"

Mereka sedikit berjengit saat mendengar tawa Sehun "Kyungsoo hyung seorang pengendali kacang? ppffttttt-"

Abaikan saja si _telmi_ Sehun

Kyungsoo mengaduk sup buatannya sebelum kembali pada Baekhyun "Jika kau ingin, aku tahu siapa yang bisa mengajarimu"

Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa "Jangan membual, Soo. Kau pikir itu akan berhasil?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membual" Kyungsoo berdecih "Tidak terlalu sulit sebenarnya, kau hanya harus yakin kalau kau bisa melakukannya"

Sehun mengangguk setuju "Sebagian dari kekuatanku juga berasal dari _telekinesis_ , Joonmyeon hyung juga"

"Tapi kita hanya bisa mengendalikan benda yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan inti kami juga pada sesuatu yang tidak melampaui batas kekuatan" Kyungsoo menambahkan

"Oh wow!" Baekhyun berseru "Aku tidak akan bisa, sebelumnya aku hanya membuat bola cahaya dan menyerang musuh dengan itu" ia terlihat putus asa

"Kau yakin tidak mau mencoba?" Kyungsoo menatapnya

Kyungsoo dan Sehun berdiri sejajar, alis mereka bergerak naik turun

Entah kenapa rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul wajah mereka "Oh ayolah, ini tidak akan berhasil!"

Mereka tidak menghiraukan erangan Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendengus, kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara "Baiklah aku akan mencobanya"

Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersorak

"Sehun, matikan apinya!" Sehun mengangguk patuh pada perintah Kyungsoo "Ikut aku ke timur!"

.

Baekhyun melihat tanah yang hanya ditumbuhi rerumputan sebatas mata kakinya terhampar begitu luas, sangat indah ditambah dengan pepohonan yang seperti sengaja ditanam disana untuk memagari tanah lapang itu

Kyungsoo masih memimpin jalan, menuntun mereka untuk lebih dekat pada Yixing dan Jongin yang tengah duduk sambil, uh- bertelanjang dada

"Kalian? Kenapa kemari?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata yang sedikit membesar

Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya "Kyungsoo memintaku untuk mencoba telesisis"

Kyungsoo merotasi mata " _Telekinesis_ , Baekhyun"

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Baekhyun melihat Minseok yang tengah menyerang Jongdae dengan bola es, tapi saat Jongdae ingin membalas serangannya, Minseok segera membekukan lengan Jongdae

"Kau curang!" Jongdae berseru

Minseok menggeleng tak terima "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Baek?" Baekhyun berjengit saat mendengar suara Yixing yang tak jauh darinya

"Oh, ya?"

Yixing menuntunnya dan Kyungsoo untuk duduk melingkar dengan kedua kaki yang bersila, Sehun dan Jongin sudah pergi entah kemana

"Saat kau ingin membuat cahaya dengan kekuatanmu, apa yang pertama kali kau lakukan?" Yixing bertanya dengan tenang

Baekhyun bergumam sebelum menjawab "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya berpikir kalau cahaya akan keluar dari kedua tanganku dan itu terjadi"

Yixing tersenyum tipis "Kau juga harus melakukannya saat ingin menggunakan _telekinesis_ " ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo "Bagaimana denganmu, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku hanya meyakinkan diriku untuk membuat tanah disekitarku bergerak sesuai yang aku perintahkan"

Yixing menutup kedua matanya "Inti dari _telekinesis_ ada dipikiranmu, yakin, kau harus yakin dengan kemampuanmu dan kau harus percaya kalau kau bisa melakukannya"

Baekhyun lihat Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama jadi ia juga ikut memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi kalimat yang baru saja Yixing ucapkan

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas perlahan, mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada satu titik, entah ini nyata atau tidak Baekhyun dapat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang masih memejamkan mata, duduk dihadapannya, ia juga melihat Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih dan cokelat. Baekhyun lihat tubuhnya tidak mengeluarkan cahaya apapun, Baekhyun tahu kalau hal itu akan terjadi

Baekhyun berusaha bicara tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya, Baekhyun yakin kalau ia berteriak tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun

Baekhyun lihat perlahan dari tubuhnya keluar cahaya hitam, meski tidak sebanyak milik Kyungsoo dan Yixing, Baekhyun tetap merasa takjub. Batu-batu kecil disekitar tubuhnya bergerak perlahan, berputar mengelilinginya-

Baekhyun terbatuk saat ia berhasil membuka matanya

"Wow" Kyungsoo membuka matanya "Tadi itu hanya halusinasiku saja atau apa?"

Yixing tertawa "Tidak, aku memang sengaja membuat kalian melihatnya"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun, tadi itu sangat menakutkan "Kenapa aku mengeluarkan cahaya hitam?"

"Itu warna telekinesis, kau hampir mendapatkannya"

.

Matahari hampir terbenam, Baekhyun dan yang lain memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat mereka beristirahat

Jongin dan Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dengan peluh yang membasahi pakaian mereka, mereka bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar

"Tadi itu keren sekali!" Jongin berseru sambil tertawa sangat kencang disela-sela tarikan napasnya yang masih berantakan "Kita berhasil melarikan diri dari sekumpulan berengsek itu!"

Sehun menggerakan kepalanya, ia mengusap rambut dan wajahnya yang basah

Yixing berdecih "Dari mana saja kalian?"

"Pemakaman Luhan dan rumah" Sehun memberikan tas yang ia bawa pada Kyungsoo "Aku dan Jongin mengambil beberapa makanan dan pakaian"

Baekhyun lihat Sehun yang membaringkan tubuhnya, sejak nama Luhan keluar dari bibirnya, ekspresi wajah Sehun seketika berubah. Rupanya Sehun masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Luhan

Selagi yang lain sibuk membongkar tas, Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari sana, ia duduk dibawah pohon untuk menunggu Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon yang belum juga kembali sambil bersenandung

Entah dilagunya yang ke berapa, Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon muncul dengan membawa dua ekor kelinci hutan dan keranjang yang penuh buah berry

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri mereka, ia menggendong salah satu kelinci yang Joonmyeon bawa "Kalian lama sekali!" ia berseru

"Kami tersesat karena Chanyeol tidak mendengarkanku" Joonmyeon mendengus

Chanyeol merotasi matanya "Tapi aku juga 'kan yang menemukan jalan untuk pulang?"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Yang terpenting sekarang kalian sudah kembali"

"Yahh" Joonmyeon mengangguk setuju "Dimana yang lain?"

Baekhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya "Disana, Sehun dan Jongin juga baru kembali"

Alis Chanyeol mengerut "Kembali?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Mereka pergi ke pemakaman Luhan dan rumah" ia menggigit lidahnya saat sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan

Seketika aura Joonmyeon berubah menjadi mencekam, ia berjalan ke arah Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah makan sup buatan Kyungsoo

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan?! Itu sangat berbahaya!"

Jongin tersedak mendengar teriakan Joonmyeon yang bergema, Sehun berjengit sampai supnya tumpah

Omelan Joonmyeon berlanjut, ia tidak berhenti berbicara bahkan sampai Sehun dan Jongin tidak bisa memberikan pembelaan apapun

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh ditempatnya

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk keranjang yang Chanyeol bawa

"Berry" Chanyeol memakan satu buah berwarna ungu ke hitaman itu "Kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, saat ia ingin mengambil satu, lengan Yixing menahannya

"Apa kau pergi ke barat?" tanya Yixing dengan nada serius

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Yixing mengambil beberapa buah berry itu, ia menggenggamnya dan tak lama berry tadi berubah menjadi butiran debu

"Berry ini beracun" ia menunjukan telapak tangannya yang penuh debu "Aku dan Jongin juga melihat ini saat kami pergi barat, seekor rusa langsung mati setelah memakannya"

"Tapi Chanyeol baru saja memakannya" Baekhyun berucap hawatir

Yixing menatap Chanyeol, ia heran saat pria itu tidak menunjukan tanda keracunan atau apapun, atau mungkin racunnya hanya bereaksi pada hewan? Tapi Yixing yakin racun itu sangat berbahaya, jika memang tidak mematikan untuk manusia setidaknya siapapun yang memakan itu akan merasa mual atau sakit perut

"Aku akan membuat ramuan untuk mencegah reaksi dari racun itu"

Kecuali

Jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang menciptakan racun itu

.

Malam semakin larut, mereka duduk melingkari api unggun. Joonmyeon tengah menemani Minseok minum soju yang tadi dibawa Jongin, ingatkan aku siapa yang tadi mengomeli bocah itu habis-habisan?

Baekhyun tengah bermain bersama kelinci dengan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sambil berpikir bagaimana ia bisa memisahkan mereka karena besok kelinci-kelinci itu akan ia masak

Yixing memberikan segelas air pada Chanyeol "Minum ini, untuk menghambat racun dari buah itu"

Chanyeol menerimanya lalu meminum itu sampai habis "Terimakasih, hyung"

"Apa kau pernah pergi ke tempat kau mengambil buah itu sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak pernah pergi sejauh itu" ia mengalihkan wajahnya

Yixing beranjak, ia menghampiri Joonmyeon yang masih setia menenggak soju seorang diri karena Minseok sudah tertidur disampingnya

Yixing merebut kaleng soju yang sudah menggantung dibibir Joonmyeon "Jangan terlalu banyak minum"

Joonmyeon berdecih "Aku baru minum dua kaleng" ia cegukan "Aku tidak akan mabuk secepat itu"

"Bisa kau ikut aku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu" ia kembali cegukan "Aku melihat wajahmu di api unggun itu!" Joonmyeon tertawa sangat kencang

Yixing mendesah, bicara pada Joonmyeon yang mabuk tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, ia hendak berbalik tapi lengan Joonmyeon menahannya

"Bisakah kau temani aku dulu?" Joonmyeon menarik Yixing sampai ia terjatuh dipangkuannya

Yixing lihat semua pasang mata menatap mereka, ia berdehem lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Joonmyeon dengan canggung "Aku antar kau ke tempat istirahatmu"

Yixing memapah tubuh Joonmyeon dipundaknya

"Aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini" Joonmyeon kembali meracau "Bisakah kalian menghadapi perang tanpa aku?" ia tertawa "Rasanya aku ingin mengasingkan diriku saja bersama Kris"

"Jangan bercanda!" Yixing mendesis

"Aku dengar perang akan dimulai saat gerhana matahari" Jongdae tiba-tiba bersuara saat ke dua hyungnya tak lagi tertangkap indra penglihatan "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Joonmyeon dan Yixing hyung, waktu itu"

Jongdae ingat bagaimana ia sangat ketakutan karena sudah lancang menguping pembicaraan mereka, salahkan saja mereka yang tiba-tiba masuk dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan saat Jongdae tidak sengaja tertidur disana

"Itulah mengapa Yixing hyung selalu meminta kita untuk melatih kekuatan" Jongin mengangguk mengerti

Kyungsoo mendesah "Aku selalu berpikir kenapa _Red force_ menjadikan kita musuhnya?"

"Karena tugas kita untuk membunuhnya 'kan? Aku juga akan mengincar orang-orang yang berniat membunuhku" pendapat Sehun tidak membantu sama sekali

"Ia tidak benar-benar mengincar kalian" ucapan Chanyeol mengundang atensi mereka "Sebenarnya _Red force_ memiliki musuh yang lebih berbahaya untuk dihadapi, kalian terlibat hanya karena orang yang ditakdirkan membunuhnya ada bersama kalian"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya setelah sepanjang waktu ia tundukan "Zitao?"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Mungkin"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit

"Siapa Zitao?" Jongdae bertanya

Baekhyun menatapnya "Dia orang yang juga terlibat dalam penyekapan kita beberapa waktu lalu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya tapi ia sangat berbahaya karena kekuatannya tidak terkalahkan"

"Zitao itu juga memiliki kekuatan?" Rupanya Jongdae belum puas dengan satu pertanyaan

Baekhyun mengangguk " _Time controler_ , Zitao membawanya sejak ia dilahirkan"

" _Time controler_?" Mata dan bibir Kyungsoo membulat "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kekuatan kita tidak berfungsi waktu itu-"

"Zitao memutar waktunya, Zitao memutar waktu saat dimana kita belum memiliki kekuatan?" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat "Itu juga yang aku pikirkan"

"Ini semakin rumit!" Jongin mengerang

"Sudah waktunya kita benar-benar serius, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu"

. .

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali ke tanah lapang, kali ini untuk mencoba sejauh apa Baekhyun menerima ajaran dari Yixing

"Aku ingin kau buat batu itu bergerak" Kyungsoo menunjuk batu besar yang kemarin Yixing dan Jongin jadikan untuk tempat mereka duduk

Baekhyun menganga "Apa? Jangan bercanda, soo!" ia terkekeh

Kyungsoo tetap menjatuhkan pilihannya pada batu itu "Aku ingin kau buat batu itu bergerak, Baekhyun!"

"Kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau bisa"

"Aku tidak!"

"Percaya pada dirimu, ingat?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa" Baekhyun menunduk

"Kau bisa, Baek! Kau bisa!"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tajam "Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki kekuatan, tapi kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

Kyungsoo lihat batu dibelakang Baekhyun perlahan bergerak, ia tersenyum "Kau lemah, maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk mempelajari ini"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkepal disisi tubuhnya "Aku tidak lemah"

"Buktikan ucapanmu!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya, tapi batu yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo tadi baru saja melayang diatas kepalanya, hampir menimpa Kyungsoo jika saja ia tidak segera membelah batu itu dengan tangannya

Baekhyun jatuh dengan lutut yang menumpu tubuhnya, Kyungsoo ikut berlutut lalu memeluk Baekhyun

"Kau berhasil! Kau tidak lemah, Baekhyun" Kyungsoo berbisik

Baekhyun masih mengatur napasnya saat ia berkata "Aku bisa melakukannya" berulang kali

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Salah satu reader ada yang nanya kenapa Luhan mati? Karena kematian Luhan bisa membawa mereka pada Zitao /ttsaahh

Kunci apa yang Chanyeol maksud? Kunci untuk bertemu Zitao, jadi Luhan itu perantara, kekacauan yang Kyungsoo dan Sehun lakuin juga

Hello, ketemu lagi kita ahahaha. Jangan bosen-bosen sama Sweet lies ok?

Terimakasih untuk reader yang udah review, dan tambahin Sweet lies ke list favorite dan follow. Love yaa ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Entah apa yang membawa Chanyeol kembali ke sana, mungkin karena pikirannya yang sangat kacau atau memang karena ia menginginkannya. Chanyeol lihat ada garis yang mengelilingi danau berwarna hitam pekat itu, bercahaya sangat terang. Jadi Yixing benar-benar kemari rupanya

Cahaya dari garis itu menghilang ketika Chanyeol menginjaknya, ia harus lebih berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang ketika ia melangkah semakin dekat, membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas sana, ia memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang perlahan bergerak sampai benar-benar berada ditengah danau

Segala sesuatu yang berputar dipikarannya hanya berpusat pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya, kenapa itu terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Chanyeol tidak tahu

Chanyeol perlahan membuka mata, saat merasa sesuatu melintas diatas sana, saat sadar apa itu, ia tersenyum

Matanya kembali terpejam dengan setetes air yang mengalir melewati pipinya

"Kris"

. .

Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bangun lebih awal dan berhasil meski ia masih kalah cepat dari Jongdae

"Selamat pagi" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat pada Jongdae yang duduk didekat perapian, tubuhnya menggigil

Jongdae bergidik "Oh, ya, hello Baek"

Baekhyun meringis menahan tawa karena Jongdae terlihat sangat lucu, ia membuka baju hangat miliknya dan menyampirkan itu dipundak Jongdae "Ulah Minseok hyung?"

"Ya!" Jongdae mengeratkan baju Baekhyun ditubuhnya "Minseok hyung hampir membekukanku, aku tidak akan menolongnya lagi saat ia tengah mabuk!"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan

"Kalian sudah bangun?" suara Chanyeol dibelakang mereka menarik perhatian

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh lalu tersenyum "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik" kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahu "Aku hawatir dengan racunnya"

Jongdae berdehem kencang "Kenapa jadi lebih dingin disini?" ia semakin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

"Kita harus segera pergi!"

Semua orang berjengit kaget ketika Jongin tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka

"Apa? Kenapa?" Jongdae bertanya panik

Mata Jongin bergerak liar "Orang-orang itu hampir sampai! Tidak ada waktu! Kita harus bergerak cepat!"

Jongin menggenggam tangan mereka sekaligus lalu membawa mereka pergi, sangat cepat, tidak ada yang tahu kemana Jongin membawa mereka

"Tunggu disana, aku akan kembali"

Jongin memberi aba-aba setelah meninggalkan mereka ditempat asing, sepertinya masih disekitar hutan, sebelum ia kembali menghilang

Jongdae merapatkan tubuhnya di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Aku- aku akan mencari mereka" Baekhyun berkata sangat gegabah

Chanyeol menahan lengannya "Jongin meminta kita untuk menunggu disini, jangan lakukan hal bodoh apapun yang bisa membahayakan dirimu"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu lalu menggenggam lengan Chanyeol, ia takut

.

Seperti yang Jongin minta, mereka menunggu, Jongdae dan Chanyeol terus mencoba mencaritahu apa yang terjadi lewat telepati mereka, tapi tidak berhasil, tidak ada jawaban bahkan sampai matahari hampir terbenam

"Bisakah salah satu dari kita pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya

Jongdae menggeleng pelan "Kita tidak tahu orang-orang seperti apa yang Jongin maksud, jika salah satu dari kita pergi dan mereka berhasil menemukan tempat ini, aku tidak menjamin bisa mengalahkan mereka"

"Itu Sehun dan Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun bangkit, lalu berlari ke arah mereka "Apa yang terjadi?"

Belum sempat mereka menjawab, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terjatuh ke tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri, dengan cepat Jongdae membopongnya untuk duduk bersandar dibawah pohon

Sehun menopang kepalanya dipundak Baekhyun "Zitao-"

Mata Baekhyun membulat "Zitao?" ia mengangkat kepala anak itu untuk melihat wajahnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar dibeberapa bagian "Dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka hampir sampai" Napas Sehun tersenggal saat mengatakannya

Chanyeol perlahan menjauhkan Sehun dari Baekhyun, lalu membopong tubuhnya untuk duduk disamping Kyungsoo

Tidak lama Jongin dan Joonmyeon tiba, disusul Yixing yang menggendong Minseok, sepertinya ia juga tidak sadarkan diri

Yixing dengan perlahan menurunkan Minseok dari punggungnya, ia segera mengobati Minseok dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki

Joonmyeon menaruh tas punggung yang ia bawa "Aku hanya berhasil menyelamatkan ini, maafkan aku"

Joonmyeon, untuk yang kesekian kalinya merasa gagal menjadi pemimpin mereka dan menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi

Jongdae menyampirkan baju hangat milik Baekhyun dipundak Joonmyeon "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, hyung"

Yixing berpindah tempat, kali ini ia sungguh mengerahkan segalanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik, cahaya yang keluar dari lengan Yixing bahkan meredup dan matanya beberapa kali hampir tertutup jika saja Jongin tidak menepuk pundaknya

"Harusnya aku sudah memprediksi ini akan terjadi, harusnya aku lebih bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan diriku, seharusnya aku-"

"Hyung!" Baekhyun berseru "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, setidaknya kita semua disini"

"Apa kau tidak lelah membuat dirimu terlihat lemah dihadapan kami?" Yixing berdesis "Berhentilah, aku tahu kau membencinya"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing tajam "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya"

Sebelum Yixing membalas perkataan Joonmyeon, Chanyeol sudah menengahi mereka

"Tidak, aku tahu kalian sangat lelah. Beristirahatlah, itu lebih baik dari pada berdebat untuk sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan" Chanyeol menarik Yixing menjauh dari Joonmyeon

Baekhyun perlahan menarik kepala Joonmyeon untuk bersandar dipundaknya "Aku punya kekuatan, hyung hanya perlu terus berada didekatku agar bisa merasakannya"

Lengan Joonmyeon melingkari pinggang Baekhyun, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat "Terimakasih"

.

Mereka masing-masing membuat tempat untuk beristirahat, beralaskan daun dan rerumputan yang mereka kumpulkan. Menahan lapar dengan meminum air dan sisa soju yang berhasil Joonmyeon bawa didalam tas

.

Baekhyun berjalan tanpa mengganggu yang lain dengan sekaleng soju yang ia bawa menuju sisi bukit, hamparan pepohonan menyapa indra penglihatanya, meski sudah sangat gelap ia tahu kalau disana sangat indah

Baekhyun menenggak habis soju itu lalu membuang kalengnya asal

Pikirannya melayang, tiba-tiba ia merindukan orangtuanya, sedang apa mereka?

Baekhyun menahan napas ketika sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang

"Kenapa kau pergi sendiri?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya dan entah kenapa Baekhyun menyukai itu

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, memundurkan kepalanya agar bersandar di dada Chanyeol "Hanya ingin"

Baekhyun berjengit saat bibir Chanyeol mendarat diperpotongan lehernya "Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun bersenandung pelan sebelum menjawab "Yah, beberapa"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya untuk memutar tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kali ini ia meletakan kedua lengannya dipinggang Baekhyun

Katakan jika ini karena Baekhyun mabuk, sehingga sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas hanya karena sentuhan pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam "Jadi siapa yang harus aku musnahkan terlebih dahulu, Zitao atau _Red force_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun yang sumpah demi apapun sudah kehilangan akalnya "Berjanjilah padaku"

Baekhyun tidak akan menyentuh minuman sialan itu lagi!

Baekhyun rasa tenggorokannya sangat kering "Apa?"

Lengan Chanyeol bergerak naik untuk mengusap pipinya "Aku ingin kau penuhi satu permintaanku"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol lakukan di pipinya "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol mendaratkan satu kecupan dipipi Baekhyun "Aku akan memintanya saat aku membutuhkan itu" ia berbisik

Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Chanyeol yang masih menggantung dipipinya, ia membuka mata, menatap mata ke abuan pria itu yang semakin terlihat indah "Apa aku juga boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "Tentu"

Mata Baekhyun semakin liar mencari sesuatu di iris Chanyeol yang terlihat tenang "Cium aku"

Baekhyun tidak berpikir atas apa yang ia ucapkan, sungguh dan ia sudah sangat siap dengan penolakan yang akan ia terima

Tapi..

Chanyeol malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun "Permintaan diterima" ia berbisik, meninggalkan satu kecupan disana sebelum bibirnya turun menyusuri leher dan naik ke dagunya

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara apapun yang bisa lolos dari sana, matanya kembali terpejam erat

Chanyeol kembali mencium pipi Baekhyun sebelum berakhir dikedua belah bibirnya, melumat itu lembut. Baekhyun melenguh saat bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak lebih dalam dan lebih menuntut dan ia tidak bisa menahan suara yang tersenggal ditenggorokannya saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya

Lengan Baekhyun naik ke pundak Chanyeol dan menarik kepala pria itu agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, Chanyeol memindahakan lengannya ke punggung Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, Baekhyun tersentak dan itu membuat pagutan mereka terlepas

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk bersandar disalah satu pohon dan kembali menghujani bibir Baekhyun dengan lumatan yang semakin panas, kakinya menapak tanah tapi Baekhyun merasa melayang karena ulah Chanyeol pada bibirnya, lengannya kembali meraih belakang kepala Chanyeol, meremas anak rambut pria itu dengan putus asa

Soju membuatnya mabuk dan bibir Chanyeol membuat itu semakin buruk

Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan bibirnya, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengatur napas, meski gelap ia masih bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan jelas, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menggigitnya sampai mengeluarkan darah

Baekhyun mendesisi karena rasa perih dilengannya, Chanyeol mengusap darah yang keluar dari sana dengan ibu jarinya lalu mengusapkan itu ke belakang telinga Baekhyun dan telinganya

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat sadar dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan

"Jangan ingkari janjimu, heum?" Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengangguk

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk merendah, membuat Baekhyun merebahkan diri dengan kepala di atas pahanya. Baekhyun menekan dadanya yang masih bergemuruh tidak wajar

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya pelan "Bisakah kita terjaga sepanjang malam?"

Baekhyun bergumam panjang "Apa kau tidak ingin tidur?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, senyumnya mengembang "Siapa yang tahu kalau malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol "Jangan berkata seperti itu"

"Aku selalu memikirkannya"

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Sesuatu yang menakutkan akan terjadi esok hari"

Baekhyun menghela napas "Tidak akan terjadi apapun besok, lusa dan seterusnya. Tidak akan ada hal menakutkan apapun"

Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun, melihat luka gigitan yang tadi ia buat lalu mengecupnya "Jangan tinggalkan aku" _meski kau sudah tahu kebenarannya_

"Aku malah berpikir kau yang akan meninggalakanku"

Mereka tertawa

"Ah!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit "Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku datang? Aku menganggap kalian semua musuhku"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat "Kyungsoo bahkan menyerah untuk membujukmu dan Jongin sangat takut padamu" ia terkekeh

Baekhyun tersenyum antusias "Aku sangat takut saat tidak melihat bayangan diriku di cermin sedangkan kalian masih terlihat disana-"

"Lalu aku datang dan menutupi matamu-"

"-Dan untuk pertama kalianya aku bisa menerima salah satu dari kalian didekatku" Baekhyun menatap lurus mata Chanyeol "Terimakasih"

Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun "Kau ingat saat Joonmyeon hyung sangat marah karena aku memecahkan vas berharganya? Ia hampir menenggelamkanku di sungai Han, demi tuhan!"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, mereka tanpa sadar menceritakan banyak kisah dimasa lalu sampai matahari mulai terbit

. .

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Joonmyeon melayangkan pertanyaannya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba

"Kami... Mencari udara segar" jawaban Baekhyun terdengar meragukan

"Apa itu dilenganmu?" Yixing tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat luka gigitan disana "Jangan katakan kalau-"

"Itu hanya untuk memastikan agar Baekhyun mau menepati janjinya" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut

Joonmyeon mendekat "Aku tidak tahu janji apa yang kalian maksud, tapi aku harap itu tidak merugikan siapapun dan Baekhyun bisa menepatinya"

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi, kau tahu 'kan apa konsekuensi dari janji darah ini?" Yixing bertanya serius

Chanyeol mengangguk santai "Siapapun akan dianggap sebagai pendosa jika melanggarnya"

"Jangan main-main" Yixing memperingati "Baekhyun, setelah ini temui aku" ia pergi dari sana

Chanyeol meraih pisau kecil dilengan Joonmyeon "Aku akan mencari sumber air"

"Hati-hati" Baekhyun berkata pelan, Chanyeol sekilas mengangguk sebelum pergi menjauh

"Kita tidak punya apapun untuk dimakan, Jongdae dan Jongin baru saja pergi berburu. Sebaiknya kau temui saja Yixing" Joonmyeon berkata halus

"Baik, hyung" Baekhyun memutar langkah, berjalan mendekat pada Yixing yang tengah mengumpulkan beberapa ranting kering "Yixing hyung"

Lengan Yixing berhenti sejenak saat namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh, tersenyum tipis "Bantu aku mengumpulkan ini"

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung tapi akhirnya ia ikut mengambil ranting-ranting yang berserakan didekat kakinya

"Kau tahu? Seseorang yang terlihat buruk belum tentu ia musuhmu, begitu juga sebaliknya, seseorang yang terlihat baik belum tentu ia temanmu"

Baekhyun berkata pelan "Ya, aku tahu"

Yixing berlutut, mengikat ranting-ranting yang ia kumpulkan dengam seutas tali "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk dekat dengan siapapun sungguh, tapi aku harap kau bisa sedikit menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut "Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Yixing kembali berdiri, memandang Baekhyun yang menatapnya minta penjelasan "Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Chanyeol-"

"Chanyeol tidak aneh sama sekali"

Yixing menggantungkan lengannya dipundak Baekhyun "Baekhyun, dengarkan aku kali ini"

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu, apapun, kecuali menjauhi Chanyeol!"

"Baek-"

"Hyung, kau dan Chanyeol sudah mengenal bahkan jauh sebelum aku datang, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti ini" Baekhyun merasa sangat marah, ia meletakan kembali ranting yang ia dapat lalu pergi dari sana. Tidak mau mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Yixing

Yixing hanya bisa memandang punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh

.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat ia rasa sesuatu menimpa perutnya, ia membuka mata, mendengus pada Baekhyun yang seenak jidat menjadikan perutnya sebagai bantalan kepala

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?" Kyungsoo menarik rambut Baekhyun agar ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari sana

Baekhyun mengaduh "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tendang kepalaku?"

"Itu ide yang bagus"

Baekhyun segera menjauh ketika kaki Kyungsoo terangkat, bersiap menendang kepalanya

Kyungsoo terkekeh saat melihat raut ketakutan diwajah Baekhyun "Aku pasti tidur terlalu lama"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Sangat lama. Tadinya aku ingin menciummu agar kau bangun, seperti cerita dongeng"

"Kemudian aku akan mematahkan lehermu"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Jahat sekali"

Kyungsoo berdecih "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun meringis "Ajari aku lagi, _telekinesis_ "

Sebelah alis Kyungsoo terangkat "Aku belum pulih sepenuhnya, jadi hanya bisa memperhatikanmu"

"Baiklah"

"Joonmyeon hyung mungkin bisa membantu" Kyungsoo memberi ide

"Sepertinya ia sedang tidak melakukan apapun, kuharap ia mau mengajariku" Baekhyun mengulurkan lengannya "Ayo"

Kyungsoo meraih lengan Baekhyun, ia menolak ketika Baekhyun sudah siap untuk meletakan lengannya dipundak "Aku bisa, Baekhyun"

"Tapi kau bilang, kau belum pulih sepenuhnya" ia cemberut "Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika kesehatanmu semakin memburuk karena aku"

Kyungsoo merotasi matanya, lengannya ia taruh dipundak Baekhyun "Baiklah, ayo"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, mereka perlahan melangkah mencari Joonmyeon yang ternyata belum berpindah tempat dari pertama Baekhyun melihatnya

"Joonmyeon hyung, kau sibuk?" Baekhyun bertanya lembut

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Tidak, aku hanya menunggu Jongin dan Jongdae"

Baekhyun tersenyum "Ajari aku _telekinesis_ "

Mata Joonmyeon membulat " _Telekinesis_?"

"Baekhyun sudah bisa memindahkan beberapa benda" Kyungsoo berusara

"Aahh" Joonmyeon mengangguk paham "Baiklah"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa alasan "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengajari seseorang"

Kyungsoo menatapnya datar

Sedangkan Baekhyun ikut tertawa meski terdengar sedikit dipaksakan

Joonmyeon mengusap ujung matanya yang berair "Apa yang ingin kau pelajari?"

"Bagaimana dengan mengendalikan seseorang?" Kyungsoo memberi saran

Wajah Baekhyun berseri "Mengendalikan seseorang?" ia terlihat sangat antusias

Ke dua mata Joonmyeon membulat "Itu, aku juga belum terlalu menguasainya"

"Tapi kau bisa, hyung" Kyungsoo menekan

Joonmyeon terlihat menimang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, terlihat sedikit ragu "Aku menguasai air, didalam tubuh manusia juga terdapat elemen air. Fokus dan pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada targetmu" ia mengangkat kedua lengannya, mengarahkan itu pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat sangat bersemangat

Kening Joonmyeon mengerut saat Baekhyun tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, ia mendesah "Sudak kubilang ini tidak akan berhasil"

"Eum, hyung" Baekhyun berbisik "Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini arwah dan aku meninggal karena kekurangan darah? Aku yakin air yang kau maksud itu darah"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat "Aku hampir lupa dengan fakta itu"

Joonmyeon meringis, ia menatap Baekhyun, merasa bersalah "Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Tidak apa, hyung"

Joonmyeon kembali mengangkat lengannya, tapi kali ini ia arahkan pada Kyungsoo

"Apa? Hei-" Kyungsoo ingin protes tapi kedua bibirnya mendadak kaku, tubuhnya menegang seiring dengan lengan Joonmyeon yang bergerak perlahan

Joonmyeon menekan jari-jarinya ke bawah dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merunduk, Baekhyun yang melihat itu terserang panik, ia berteriak

"Hyung! Berhenti!"

Joonmyeon membuang napas perlahan, ia menurunkan lengannya dan Kyungsoo kembali duduk dengan tegap

"Sakit sekali" Kyungsoo mendesis "Kau hampir membunuhku"

"Maafkan aku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya"

"Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa melakukannya?" Baekhyun bergumam

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencobanya"

Baekhyun menghela napas perlahan, ia menatap Joonmyeon penuh konsentrasi, mencoba memberi perintah pada Joonmyeon dengan pikiran dan tatapan matanya. Baekhyun terus mencoba tapi Joonmyeon tetap tidak bergerak sesuai perintahnya

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa "Aku tidak bisa"

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis "Tidak apa-apa, memang butuh waktu lama untuk mempelajarinya"

"Kau pasti bisa jika kau berusaha, kami akan membantumu" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun

Baekhyun berbisik "Terimakasih"

.

Chanyeol terbatuk saat asap dari api yang ia buat masuk ke indra penciumannya, Jongin yang sibuk memanggang daging kelinci disamping Chanyeol terkekeh

Kyungsoo mendekat pada mereka dengan lengan yang membawa dua kaleng soju "Ini kaleng terakhir, kalian mau minum?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang langsung merebut itu dari lengan Kyungsoo "Terimakasih!" ia tersenyum

Kyungsoo membalas dengan memukul belakang kepala Jongin sampai ia mengaduh, kali ini Chanyeol yang tertawa

Baekhyun menghampiri mereka, duduk disamping Chanyeol "Berhasil menemukan sumber air, huh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tidak, sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat lain untuk tinggal, setidaknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sungai atau danau"

"Aku akan berkeliling untuk menemukan tempat yang dekat dengan sumber air, besok" Jongin menawarkan diri

"Tidak perlu" Yixing berjalan menghampiri mereka "Sebentar lagi kita akan kembali ke kota"

"Apa?"

"Gerhana akan terjadi kurang dari tiga hari, besok kita akan ke sana untuk memberitahu warga agar mereka pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Team nunggu Baekhyun update pas ultah Chan angkat tangaaaaannnn!

Terimakasih untuk review kalian kemarin, berhasil banget balikin mood 😘 /cium satu satu/


	9. Chapter 9

"Besok kita akan ke kota?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara halus, menghela napas gugup untuk yang ke sekian kalinya

Joonmyeon menyampirkan baju hangatnya di pundak Baekhyun "Semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Aku harap begitu"

. .

Pagi-pagi sekali semua orang sudah bersiap, Joonmyeon meminta yang lain untuk berdiri didekatnya

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus membuat sedikit kekacauan" ia menggidikan bahunya "Aku dan Sehun akan membuat ombak besar disetiap pesisir pantai"

"Aku akan membuat gempa bumi" Kyungsoo memberi saran

Joonmyeon bergumam setuju "Tapi jangan sampai membahayakan yang lain"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti

"Dan Chanyeol, bakar hutan yang dekat dengan pemukiman" Joonmyeon tersenyum saat Chanyeol membalasnya dengan anggukan "Jongdae kau bantu Chanyeol untuk menyalakan lebih banyak api"

"Kau bisa mengandalkan aku, hyung" Jongdae tersenyum lebar

"Yixing dan Minseok, berjaga di rumah sakit tempat dimana kita akan mengungsikan seluruh penduduk"

"Jongin tolong kau jaga Baekhyun, aku mengandalkanmu"

"Baik, hyung"

"Jangan ada yang terluka" Joonmyeon menatap tepat dimata mereka satu persatu "Kita akan bertemu lagi di Taman kota, jika itu terlalu jauh menetaplah di Tower Namsan lebih dulu"

Mereka mengangguk serempak, mengambil langkah memisah sesuai instruksi Joonmyeon

Jongin menggenggam lengan Baekhyun "Katakan jika kau merasa lelah, hyung"

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali

"Kita bisa langsung ke Taman kota jika kau mau"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng "Yang lain menggunakan kaki mereka untuk berjalan, kita juga harus melakukannya"

Jongin menghela napas "Baiklah"

.

Tidak ada lagi pepohonan tinggi yang menghalangi pandangannya, Baekhyun mulai melihat beberapa rumah dipinggir jalan yang ia lalui, juga beberapa orang yang tengah menanam berbagai macam sayur dan buah

Baekhyun menatap mereka yang tengah tersenyum satu sama lain, hatinya terasa sakit saat membayangkan senyum itu tidak lama lagi akan menghilang, digantikan dengan rasa takut

Jongin mengusap pundak Baekhyun yang menegang "Hyung?"

Baekhyun memeluk lengannya sendiri "Kita harus bergerak lebih cepat"

Jongin menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat, merangkul pundaknya "Tutup matamu"

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Jongin, saat ia membuka mata, kedai milik Ayah Luhan menyapa indra penglihatannya. Kedai itu masih berdiri kokoh, hanya saja terlihat kotor dan usang, tidak ada siapapun disana, di pintu kaca itu terdapat tulisan tutup yang sepertinya tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun

"Bisa kau tunggu disini? Aku ingin membawa orang-orang ke rumah sakit tempat Yixing dan Minseok hyung berada"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Jaga dirimu"

"Jika sampai mata hari tenggelem aku belum kembali, hyung bisa pergi ke taman kota, itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini"

Jongin berjalan ke belakang pohon ditrotoar jalan lalu ia menghilang

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dekat ke arah kedai Luhan, mendudukan dirinya dilantai

Baekhyun lihat ada asap mengepul dibalik gedung tinggi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya disertai suara gemuruh petir, tanah juga bergetar begitu kuat. Orang-orang mulai berlari tak menentuk arah, ke manapun, demi menyelamatkan diri

"Nak, ayo pergi dari sana!"

Baekhyun mendongak, ia lihat pria paruh baya mengulurkan lengannya, Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku baik-baik saja"

Pria itu malah berjalan semakin mendekat "Bangunan ini bisa saja runtuh dan menimapmu, ayo cari tempat yang lebih aman"

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku, aku baik-baik saja"

.

Kyungsoo berdiri didataran tertinggi daerah itu, ia lihat beberapa orang tengah berlalu lalang

"Maafkan aku" ia bergumam, rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya

Hanya dengan menggeser telapak kakinya, tanah tempat ia berpijak bergetar dengan begitu hebatnya bahkan sampai menimbulkan retakan

Kyungsoo lihat orang-orang berlarian dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan

Jongin muncul dibelakangnya "Sekarang bantu aku, hyung"

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin, mereka berlari di antara ratusan orang

Jongin dengan cepat merentangkan lengannya dan dalam hitungan detik mereka menghilang, semuanya, tanpa kecuali

.

Sehun membuat pusaran angin yang sangat besar untuk melindungi tubuhnya dan Joonmyeon dari hempasan ombak yang baru saja mereka ciptakan

"Tidak ada yang terluka 'kan?" Joonmyeon bertanya di sela-sela napasnya yang tersenggal

Sehun mengangguk meski ia ragu "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita cari yang lain lebih dulu"

"Baiklah"

Angin yang Sehun buat bergerak, membawa mereka menjauh dari tengah laut menuju dataran

.

"Chanyeol-ah, rambutmu?"

Jongdae menunjuk rambut Chanyeol yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah

Chanyeol tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, ini karena aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanku"

Jongdae menarik pundak Chanyeol ketika ia hendak membuat bola api "Kalau begitu berhenti"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Lagi pula ini sudah cukup, berhenti" Jongdae berkata dengan tegas "Jika kita membuat lebih banyak api, ini bisa saja menyebar sampai ke kota"

Chanyeol melempar satu bola api terakhir lalu menuruti perkataan Jongdae untuk berhenti, juga karena kepalanya mendadak terasa pening "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini"

"Ya, ikuti aku!"

Mereka berjalan dengan Chanyeol yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakang Jongdae keluar dari hutan, keheningan yang menemani mereka

Chanyeol lihat beberapa petunjuk jalan yang terlihat usang memberi tanda kalau mereka hampir dekat dengan kota

"Apa sebaiknya kita langsung ke taman kota?" Chanyeol bertanya

Jongdae mengangguk "Sepertinya, yang lain juga sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol berbelok dipersimpangan terakhir, jalanan yang awalnya beralaskan tanah kini mulai dilapisi aspal meski masih setapak

Kota yang awalnya padat kini sudah terlihat seperti tidak berpenghuni, kepulan abu karena reruntuhan bangunan masih sangat tebal berterbangan disekitar sana, kendaraan yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya terparkir sembarangan juga jalanan yang masih basah karena air laut yang naik sampai kota

"Joonmyeon hyung akan sangat marah saat melihat ini" Jongdae bergumam, ia terkekeh pelan di ujung kalimatnya

Chanyeol mengangguk, diam-diam setuju pada ucapan Jongdae. Ia masih sangat ingat saat Joonmyeon meminta untuk tidak ada kerusakan selain hutan yang terbakar karena mereka

Taman kota juga tidak kalah berantakan, masih terdapat banyak genangan air dan bangku-bangku taman yang bergeser dari tempat seharusnya mereka berada

"Chanyeol hyung!" Jongin berlari dengan langkah terseok mendekat ke arah mereka "Jongdae hyung!"

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat melihat wajah Jongin yang babak belur juga ujung bibirnya yang berdarah "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Baekhyun hyung-"

Chanyeol merasa sesuatu yang tajam menohok dadanya saat nama Baekhyun meluncur dari bibir bergetar Jongin

"Ziato membawa Baekhyun hyung" Helaan napas Chanyeol menjawab Jongin "Aku meminta Baekhyun hyung untuk menungguku, tapi saat aku kembali Baekhyun sudah tidak ada jadi aku mencarinya, didekat sungai Han aku lihat Zitao menarik lengan Baekhyun yang terus memberontak, aku berlari ke arahnya tapi segerombol orang datang dan mereka langsung memukulku"

Chanyeol meremas pundak Jongin "Joonmyeon hyung memintamu untuk menjaganya, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja?!"

"Maaf- hyung"

Chanyeol melepas pundak Jongin dalam satu hempasan "Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskanmu"

Jongdae menarik lengan Chanyeol "Jangan salahkan Jongin untuk ini, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk membawa yang lain ke rumah sakit"

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan perkataan Jongdae, ia berlari menuju sungai Han, tempat Zitao menahan Baekhyun

.

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku, aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun memeluk lututnya semakin dalam

Pria paruh baya menarik lengan Baekhyun tepat sebelum kaca dibelakangnya pecah "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, ada tempat aman yang tidak terlalu jauh, aku yakin temanmu bisa menemukanmu disana"

Sebelum Baekhyun berbicara, lengannya sudah kembali ditarik, Baekhyun sedikit memberontak tapi pria itu tidak mengindahkannya

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam kala rambut putih pria itu perlahan menghitam dan memanjang

"Jangan pernah tolak bantuan dari pria dewasa, anak muda" ia tertawa

"Zitao?"

"Halo lagi, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menapakan kakinya dengan kuat ditanah, mencoba untuk menghentikan Zitao yang terus menarik lengannya tapi itu tidak bekerja sama sekali karena kekuatannya lebih besar dari Baekhyun

Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuat bebatuan disekitarnya bergerak ke arah Zitao tapi ia bisa menghadangnya dengan satu jentikan jari, bahkan batu-batu itu berubah menjadi abu dan terbang karena tiupan angin

Zitao terkekeh "Jadi kau sudah punya kekuatan baru? Tidak lagi merengek pada teman-temanmu, huh?"

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Baekhyun berteriak

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Tidak-"

"Baekhyun hyung!"

Baekhyun menoleh, ia lihat Jongin yang berlari ke arahnya

"Jongin jangan!"

Zitao berdecih "Kenapa sulit sekali membawamu menjauh dari mereka?"

Zitao kembali menjentikan jarinya, dalam hitungan detik segerombol orang sudah mengelilingi Jongin dan langsung menyerangnya. Baekhyun semakin memberontak dalam kungkungan Zitao, ia menangis, merasa buruk karena melihat Jongin yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan yang bertubi-tubi dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun

Baekhyun memukul lengan Zitao dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki "Jangan lakukan itu pada Jongin"

Zitao menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik untuk menatap mata basah Baekhyun "Berhenti memberontak maka aku akan melepaskannya"

Setelah mendengar itu Baekhyun tidak lagi bergerak dan berteriak

"Bagus" Zitao tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun

Orang-orang yang menyerang Jongin menghilang semudah mereka muncul

"Hanya ikuti aku, setidaknya aku tidak akan membunuhmu sampai aku bertemu orang yang aku cari"

Zitao kembali menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju sisi sungai Han yang airnya kini berubah menjadi ke cokelatan, lengan Baekhyun diikat kuat dengan seutas tali yang sisi lainnya Zitao ikatkan pada kakinya sendiri

"Lihat dan nikmati pertujukannya, kau pasti akan menyukai ini" ia menginjak lengan Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat setelah mengatakannya

Baekhyun merintih kesakitan tapi Zitao tetap tidak menjauhkan kakinya dari atas lengan Baekhyun

.

Sehun menahan lengan Joonmyeon saat matanya menangkap Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan langkah gusar melewati mereka

"Chanyeol hyung!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan Sehun, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh

"Sehun kau pergi ke taman kota, aku akan mengikuti Chanyeol" Joonmyeon menepuk pundak Sehun

"Tapi hyung-"

"Katakan pada yang lain untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan menyusul bersama Chanyeol"

Joonmyeon langsung mengambil langkah, mengekori Chanyeol. Alis Joonmyeon mengerut saat sadar dengan warna rambut Chanyeol yang berubah merah dan pakaian yang Chanyeol gunakan tidak seperti yang terakhir kali ia lihat

Joonmyeon mempercepat langkahnya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari semakin dekat ke arah sungai Han

"Lepaskan" suara tajam Chanyeol mengudara

Joonmyeon terkejut saat melihat Zitao dengan Baekhyun yang meruduk ditanah, ia berlari untuk berdiri didepan Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk melindunginya tapi kakinya seketika membatu saat mendengar ucapan Zitao

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, _Red force_ "

 _Red force?_

"Dan siapa yang ikut bersamamu? Pemimpin kalian?" Zitao berdecih lalu setelahnya ia tertawa dengan sangat kencang "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih menarik dari yang aku kira"

Joonmyeon memutar kepala, kakinya seperti tak lagi berpijak pada tanah saat melihat Chanyeol yang berpakaian serba hitam, ke dua bola mata kelabunya berubah menjadi merah dan sekujur tubuhnya diselimuti api yang berkobar

"Chanyeol-ah" Joonmyeon menelan kembali segala kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia baca dan review meskipun authornya ngaret melulu ehe ehe ehe

Sampai jumpa di dua chapter terakhir 🙌


	10. Spesial chapter

**[Spesial chapter, ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena Sweet lies udah tiga minggu ga up** **ㅠㅠ** **]**

Warningnya ini tuh OOT, he he he

. . .

 **1\. Dua mahluk ajaib**

Baekhyun menghela napas, lelah setelah seharian ini membantu Joonmyeon yang membersihkan tanah disekitar tempat mereka beristirahat, ditambah lagi Jongdae yang tidak berhenti memanggil namanya, minta di ambilkan ini dan itu

Padahal disampingnya ada Kyungsoo

Oh, ya, mana berani ia menyuruh Kyungsoo

Yang sedang kelelahan, kini menyandarkan punggung kakunya dibatang pohon yang sangat rindang daunnya "Haus sekali" ia bergumam, berbicara entah pada siapa

"Aku punya air" Yixing tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang, menyodorkan kantung air hampir tepat di wajahnya

"Aku masih menyimpan beberapa botol soju!" kali ini Chanyeol yang berlari ke arahnya, dengan beberapa kaleng soju memenuhi lengan kiri dan kanannya

"Soju tidak baik"

"Memang tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengarnya menyapaku"

"Jika kau haus, sebaiknya minum air putih"

Chanyeol berdecih, wajah kecewa dilebih-lebihkan "Sayang sekali kita tidak punya air putih"

Yixing mengangkat kantung air yang ia bawa dengan wajah bangga "Aku punya"

"Itu air mineral namanya, Minseok hyung bilang jangan salah paham dengan air putih dan mineral. Air putih itu susu atau jus sirsak karena warnanya putih, air yang hyung pegang namanya air mineral karena tidak berwarna. Jika ingin protes, protes saja padanya" Chanyeol meringis

Yixing hendak bersuara tapi Chanyeol menyela

"Kebetulan, tadi aku lihat Minseok hyung sedang bersama Joonmyeon hyung didekat pohon cemara, mereka membicarakan sesuatu, bergandengan tangan sambil ber _haha hihi huhu_ "

"Jangan bohong, Minseok hyung baru saja pamit untuk mengambil buah-buahan bersama Jongin"

Chanyeol membekap mulutnya "Ketahuan, ya?"

Yixing menggeleng prihatin, memutar kepalanya untuk kembali fokus pada orang yang tadi berbisik kehausan "Jadi Baekhyu...n- eh kemana Baekhyun?"

"Jangan tanya aku, aku juga tidak tahu" Chanyeol bahkan baru sadar kalau Baekhyun menghilang saat Yixing mengatakannya

Yixing menggeram kesal "Ini salahmu!" ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya lalu mengarahkan itu pada pohon dibelakang Chanyeol dan beranjak pergi

Chanyeol mengerjap "Kenapa aku? Kenapa- hey, hyung kenapa akar pohon ini mengikat kakiku? Hyung? Kau yang melakukannya? Hyung! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" ia berusaha untuk bergerak tapi akar itu semakin menjalar sampai hampir menyentuh paha atasnya

Lalu Baekhyun?

Oh, ia kembali membantu Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk dengan acara beres-beresnya

"Segera beritahu aku jika dua mahluk ajaib itu mendekat, hyung"

. .

 **2\. Masakan siapa yang paling enak?**

Malam ini tatapan mata berapi-api dari Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menemani makan malam mereka yang sedikit terasa menegangkan, bagaimana tidak? Tanpa tatapannya yang berapi-api saja Kyungsoo sudah bisa membuat orang-orang ketakutan

Jongdae berdehem seperti ia akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting, padahal ia hanya ingin bertanya ; "Daging panggang mana yang paling enak?"

Sehun bergumam "Mana yang punyamu, hyung?"

"Ini" Jongdae, dengan wajah bangga, menunjuk daging panggang miliknya yang hanya beralaskan daun sebagai pengganti piring

"Ah" Sehun mengangguk "Kalau begitu, yang ini lebih enak" ia malah menunjuk daging panggang yang satunya

Jongdae berseru "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya!" ia tertawa seperti kesetanan "Sebenarnya yang ini milikku"

Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan kayu kering "Itu daging panggangku"

Jongdae mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang benar-benar mengintimidasi "Menurutmu yang mana lebih enak?"

Chanyeol tersedak karena dirinya belum siap untuk mendapat maupun menjawab pertanyaan "Um, menurutku dua-duanya enak"

"Salah satu!" Dua orang itu berseru kompak

"Lidahku sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik, semua makanan terasa enak malam ini" oh, sungguh Chanyeol yang pandai

"Eum" Joonmyeon akhirnya buka suara, tidak suka karena makan malamnya terusik oleh argumen yang sama sekali tidak penting "Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya pada Minseok hyung?"

"Hey, kenapa aku?" Yang namanya disebut merasa terganggu

"Minseok hyung yang paling tua, pendapatnya sangat berarti untuk kita"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Betul juga, jadi hyung, masakan siapa yang paling enak?"

Minseok menelan liurnya, jika memang harus memilih sebenarnya masakan Kyungsoo pasti yang lebih enak, daging masakan Jongdae agak pahit. Tapi jika ia mengatakannya, Jongdae pasti akan marah dan tidak mau bicara padanya selama berhari-hari

"Jangan salah memilih, hyung"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini menyangkut masa depan"

"Biar aku saja yang memilih" Jongin menawarkan diri

"Tidak!" Jongdae menyela, suara petir ikut serta dalam teriakannya "Kau pasti akan memilih Kyungsoo"

"Lalu apa bedanya? Minseok hyung pasti akan memilihmu!"

Minseok menghela napas "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian melakukannya, tapi apapun alasannya jika ini hanya untuk kesenangan kalian berdua, aku tidak akan memaafkannya"

"Membuat orang merasa terancam bisa mendapat hukuman berat, loh" Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara

Hanya Yixing yang masih diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, terlalu malas sepertinya

"Menurutku daging Jongdae lebih enak" Minseok mulai berkata "Tapi bukan berarti masakan Kyungsoo tidak enak" yahh, pada akhirnya ia memang memilih Jongdae seperti apa yang Jongin katakan

Jongdae bersorak gembira

Kyungsoo menatap datar Minseok, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja hyung tertuanya katakan

"Selama beberapa hari kedepan, mulai hari ini, aku yang akan masak makan malam!"

"APA!" adalah kata pertama yang Yixing ucapkan, itu saja sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan kalau ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak ini

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, jangan sampai salah pilih"

. .

 **3\. Cinta masa lalu**

"Menurutmu siapa yang paling dekat di kelompok?"

"Aku"

"Aku?"

"Aku dan Baekhyun" Chanyeol tertawa pelan setelah mengatakannya, yang namanya disebut tersedak angin

Jongdae menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan pendapat sahabat tingginya "Aku dan Minseok hyung yang paling dekat"

Tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar "Sudah pasti, aku dan Kyungsoo hyung" itu Jongin yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Chanyeol

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak setuju, tentu itu menyakiti Jongin. Yang lain tertawa, Chanyeol tertawa paling keras, Jongdae juga, Jongin tidak

Sehun bergumam "Harusnya itu aku dan Luhan hyung"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sangat sunyi

Kyungsoo berdehem canggung "Tapi, bukankah dulu Yixing hyung dan Joonmyeon hyung sangat dekat satu sama lain"

"Dan kemana mereka berdua sekarang?" Minseok bertanya, sebenarnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri

Sehun tiba-tiba merunduk, berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga semua orang, tapi sebelum ia bersuara Baekhyun sudah menyela

"Jika ini tentang Luhan hyung, sebaiknya simpan saja untuk Sehun" karena Baekhyun selalu bingung menimpali cerita Sehun tentang Luhan, masih merasa bersalah dan takut kalimatnya akan membuat Sehun menjadi lebih sedih lagi

Sehun menggeleng cepat setelah melenyapkan wajah jengkelnya "Ini tentang Joonmyeon hyung dan Yixing hyung"

"Apa? Mereka pernah berkencan?" Chanyeol berbicara asal tapi respon Sehun jauh dari perkiraannya

"100 untukmu!" Sehun menunjuk hidung Chanyeol dengan wajah bangga "Tapi aku tidak yakin, apa mereka memang berkencan atau hanya saling mengagumi"

"Jadi mereka berkencan atau tidak?" sepertinya Jongdae yang paling antusias dengan arah pembicaraan mereka

Dahi Sehun mengerut tajam "Tapi aku pernah mendengar Yixing hyung berbicara ' _Aku meyukaimu_ ' pada Joonmyeon hyung dan ia menjawab ' _Aku juga menyukaimu_ ' Yixing hyung kembali berbicara ' _Aku menyukaimu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu_ ' lalu Joonmyeon hyung meninggalkannya begitu saja"

"Tunggu" Minseok menahan Sehun yang hendak kembali berbicara "Kau menguping pembicaraan mereka?"

Sehun menggeleng "Mereka berbicara tanpa melihat, aku sedang membersihkan taman belakang saat mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan berbicara seperti itu"

Jongdae mengangguk pelan "Yah, itu kebiasaan mereka"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Itu, tentang Sehun yang mendengar Yixing hyung berbicara pada Joonmyeon hyung kalau ia menyukainya"

"Ahh, begitu ya, Baekhyun?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun menoleh saat merasa sesuatu tengah mengancamnya, benar saja karena Joonmyeon berdiri disana, di belakangnya, dengan wajah memerah karena marah, juga jangan lupakan Yixing di sampingnya

"AAHHHH!"

Mereka kompak berteriak saat air yang entah datang dari mana, dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak mengguyur tubuh mereka bahkan sampai memadamkan api unggunnya

"OH-SE-HUN!"

"Tamat"

.

.

.

[Tbc]


	11. Chapter 10

**[Mampir yu ke wattpad aku ^^**

 **Nisachu]**

. . .

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Minseok berlari ditengah kerumunan manusia agar bisa menyusul langkah Yixing

Ia menggeleng "Joonmyeon memberi sinyal bahaya dan ia melakukannya tanpa sengaja"

"Aku juga menerimanya, Jongin dan Sehun juga memanggilku tapi aku tidak bisa pergi" yang lebih tua melihat ke sekeliling, raut wajah ketakutan orang-orang menyapa indra penglihatannya

Yixing mendesah "Apa aku bisa mengandalkanmu?"

"Tidak, jangan pergi kemanapun" Minseok menatap cemas Yixing "Aku mohon"

Yixing mengusak rambutnya sendiri "Kita tunggu sampai matahari terbenam"

.

Joonmyeon berlutut, menurunkan Baekhyun yang ia bawa dipunggungnya

"Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya, tapi kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Joonmyeon mengusap darah yang mengalir dari pelipis Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, masih berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang berantakan

Joonmyeon berdiri untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi setelah ia membawa pergi Baekhyun saat Zitao lengah karena serangan dari Chanyeol, sejauh ini Zitao hanya terluka dibagian lengan kiri

Baekhyun menarik ujung celana Joonmyeon yang kotor "Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Bukankah seharusnya kita membantunya?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Tidak, Baekhyun" ia kembali berlutut "Ini... terlalu rumit"

Suara ledakan menggema dibelakang mereka, sangat kuat bahkan sampai membuat tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar. Joonmyeon rasa tempat mereka berada sekarang kurang aman karena terlalu dekat dengan keberadaan Zitao dan Chanyeol, jadi ia kembali membopong Baekhyun dipunggungnya, berlari setengah membungkuk ke balik pohon yang setengah sisinya hangus terbakar

Baekhyun mengerang saat tubuhnya diturunkan dari punggung Joonmyeon

"Kita akan aman disini, setidaknya sampai kau tidak seburuk ini" Joonmyeon melepas baju hangatnya lalu ia sampirkan di dada Baekhyun

"Maafkan aku"

Ucapan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Joonmyeon sedikit heran "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku meminta maaf atas nama Chanyeol, maafkan aku" Baekhyun mengusap pelipisnya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah segar

Tidak, Joonmyeon tidak mau melihat Baekhyun berpura-pura menjadi yang paling kuat. Tanpa diberitahupun, ia sudah mengerti kalau Baekhyun yang paling terluka disini, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari dihianati seseorang yang paling kau percaya

"Yixing hyung pernah memintaku untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol dan aku membentaknya" Baekhyun menunduk dalam

Joonmyeon mengusap kepalanya, ia tersenyum lemah "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula siapa yang akan menyangka ini terjadi?"

"Bisakah aku mengelak takdir, hyung?" Baekhyun meraih lengan Joonmyeon "Bisakah aku tidak menjadi orang yang membunuh Red force?"

"Jangan terlalu menekan dirimu"

Baekhyun terkesiap kala melihat tubuh Jongin perlahan muncul dihadapannya, ia tidak sendiri, Kyungsoo dan Sehun ada dibelakangnya

"Jongin, bawa Baekhyun ke tempat Yixing hyung" Kyungsoo tanpa aba-aba memberi komando, Baekhyun menggeleng, menolak secara halus

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Kyungsoo berdecak tidak percaya "Serius? Dengan darah yang mengalir dipelipismu?"

Sehun menahannya yang hampir berlutut, takut tiba-tiba ia memukul Baekhyun atau apapun itu "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat"

.

Zitao mengerang saat lagi-lagi lengan kirinya diserang, lawannya tertawa lantang dengan langkah tajam mendekatinya. Ia bergerak cepat mengangkat lengan untuk menunjukan kehebatannya, sedang Chanyeol hanya menatapnya penuh, tidak menunjukan ketakutannya sama sekali

"Bagaimana bisa?" Zitao berteriak sembari membuka jubah panjangnya lalu melempar itu ke jalanan

Chanyeol kembali tertawa, api ditubuhnya perlahan meredup "Belum waktunya, tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, huh?" ia melompat, menendang dada Zitao dengan satu kakinya "Akan lebih baik jika aku menyingkirkanmu sekarang, tapi tidak adil namanya, juga, aku tidak akan melawan seseorang dengan kekuatan jauh dibawahku"

Zitao mengerang sekali lagi saat Chanyeol menginjak pergelangan lengannya dan meludahi wajahny

Lalu Chanyeol menghilang bersama kepulan asap hitam yang tertiup angin

.

"Chanyeol hyung pergi"

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerut pada pernyataan Sehun

"Chanyeol hyung pergi meninggalkan Zitao" ia menjawab dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan

Baekhyun hendak bangkit tapi Joonmyeon menahannya "Sekarang kita yang harus pergi"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat "Tidak, aku harus mencari Chanyeol"

Joonmyeon mencengkram pergelangan lengan Baekhyun "Dia bukan lagi Chanyeol, ia Red force yang berbahaya, yang hampir membunuh Zitao"

"Chanyeol tidak berbahaya"

"Jika itu memang Chanyeol hyung, aku ingatkan kalau ia pernah hampir mencekikmu, hyung" Jongin bersuara

Joonmyeon menarik lengan Baekhyun bersamanya "Bawa kami ke tempat Yixing dan Minseok hyung, Jongin"

Jongin mengangguk patuh

Dima-diam Baekhyun menangis, ia hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol, Chanyeolnya, bukan Red force

Baekhyun hanya ingin bertemu Chanyeol

Hanya dalam hitungan detik mereka sampai disana, Yixing berlari menghampirinya, hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk membuka mata, sebelum Yixing sempat mengatakan satu patah katapun Baekhyun sudah jatuh dilengannya

Jika Yixing tidak salah dengar, Chanyeol adalah kata yang ia ucapkan terakhir kali

"Bawa Baekhyun ke salah satu kamar"

"Tidak ada tempat kosong" Minseok menyahut setelah menyelesaikan suapam terakhir pada bocah perempuan yang tadi merengek padanya "Bawa saja ke ruangan dokter, disana tidak ada siapapun"

Yixing mengangguk, mengangkat Baekhyun dilengannya lalu melangkah ke teempat yang Minseok unjukan

"Sesuatu terjadi? Kau tidak sengaja mengirim sinyal bahaya tadi"

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Sesuatu itu sangat buruk"

"Chanyeol adalah Red force, seseorang yang kita cari ternyata sudah bersama kita sejak lama" Kyungsoo mengusak wajahnya "Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Ia tidak mungkin membunuh Chanyeol 'kan?"

"Baekhyun harus melakukannya, dunia tidak akan seimbang jika Chanyeol tetap hidup meskipun ia berbalik ada dipihak kita"

Tatapan mereka berbalik saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat yang ternyata milik Jongdae

"Apa maksudmu? Baekhyun membunuh Chanyeol? Chanyeol tidak ada dipihak kita?" Pertanyaan beruntun itu keluar sangat cepat dari bibir Jongdae

Jongin mendekat ke arahnya, mengusap pundak tegang gitu "Chanyeol hyung sedang tersesat dan tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan ia berada disana"

"Jika Chanyeol tidak berpihak pada kita kenapa ia malah menyerang Zitao? Bukan aku atau Baekhyun?"

"Tidak kah kalian ingat? Chanyeol pernah berkata kalau lawan Red force memang Zitao dan kita terikat karena Baekhyun bersama kita" Kyungsoo menatap mereka secara bergantian

Minseok menghela napas kuat "Kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu lebih awal?"

"Chanyeol hyung sudah banyak memberi kita petunjuk, ia sendiri ingin kalau kita mengetahui identitas aslinya tapi kita terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti"

Joonmyeon mengangguk setuju pada ucapan Sehun "Saat hari dimana Red force pertama kali muncul ia tidak ada dimanapun dirumah, saat kita disekap, api unggun dan sampai akhirnya ia menunjukan jati dirinya secara langsung"

"Chanyeol hyung sungguh tidak mau menjadi seperti itu, itu terjadi diluar kendalinya"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sebelum berbicara "Bisakah kita melewati ini?"

"Bisakah Baekhyun melawan takdirnya?"

.

Chanyeol berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam hutan, menyusuri setiap langkah yang pernah ia buat dijalanan setapak basah berbatu, mencari tempat pertama kali ia dan mereka melarikan diri, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan

Ia setengah berlari saat menemukan tujuannya, dengan wajah penuh harap mencari-cari sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia tahu apa itu, satu garis tipis dibibirnya terbentuk kala ia melihatnya, baju hangat yang pernah Baekhyun kenakan beberapa kali, yang pernah menjadi sangat pria itu butuhkan

"Aku akan pastikan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu, sebelum waktunya"

. .

Ranjang tempatnya berbaring berderit, dengan beban tambahan yang membuat itu sedikit miring, Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat kala kehangatan menjalar disisi kanan tubuhnya, satu tetes air mata mengalir dipipinya begitu ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan berada disana, tertidur dengan salah satu lengan terulur dipinggangnya

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum, masih dengan mata yang terjepam dan dekapan yang semakin erat dipinggangnya "Tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku tahu segalanya"

Baekhyun ingin berbicara, ia ingin mengatakan segala hal yang memenuhi isi kepalanya, tapi hanya ada isakan yang keluar setiap kali ia membuka bibirnya

Chanyeol mengerjap, perlahan membuka ke dua matanya, bola mata kelabu itu sudah tidak ada lagi tergantikan dengan sepasang warna merah kelam yang juga tidak kalah indah

Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan ujung ibu jarinya "Jangan berhenti menangis, jangan berhenti menangis untukku"

Ia kembali menutup mata dengan tangisan Baekhyun sebagai lagu penghantar tidurnya-

-Baekhyun membuka mata saat ia rasa akan kehabisan napas karena terlalu sesak menahan isakan, ia lihat tidak ada lengan yang mengukungnya, tidak ada yang menghapus air matanya, tidak ada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak ada disana

Yang tersisa hanya airmata

Baekhyun menekan dadanya begitu kuat, berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan

Tadi itu terlalu nyata untuk hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi

.

Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon yang juga melakukan hal serupa padanya, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum meski hasil akhirnya hanyalah bibirnya yang kembali bergetar karena menahan tangis

"Aku baik-baik saja" kalimat itu hanya menambah rasa hawatir Joonmyeon padanya

Joonmyeon meraih Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya, tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan saat ia merasa tubuh ringkih Baekhyun bergetar hebat dipundaknya, hanya membiarkan Baekhyun menghabiskan sebanyak apapun waktunya untuk menangis disana

Ia mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang selembut sutra, mengisi sela-sela jarinya dengan itu lalu menyisirnya dengan perlahan, Joonmyeon juga berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menahan tangisannya

Meniru sikap angkuh Kris yang bahkan tidak terlihat gentar saat sang pencipta sudah memutuskan kehendak Nya

"Ia datang ke mimpiku semalam, hyung" Baekhyun melepas dekapan hangat Joonmyeon "Aku tidak ingin menangis sebanyak ini, tapi saat ia berkata untuk tidak menahan airmata, aku sadar kalau sudah terlalu banyak kesedihan yang aku tunjukan sepanjang hari"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, mengusap pipi basah Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya "Ya, Chanyeol juga pernah bekata padaku seperti itu. Jangan simpan kepedihanmu, itu tidak akan menghilang sebanyak apapun usahamu untuk menutupinya"

"Apa aku salah jika aku merindukannya?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Aku juga merindukannya, sebanyak rasa penyelasanku" lengannya bergerak turun, menyatukan jari-jarinya dengan milik Baekhyun

"Bisakah aku melawan takdirku, hyung?"

Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab untuk pertanyaan itu, ia hanya kembali tersenyum

Suara ketukan mengalihkan fokus mereka, Yixing masuk ke dalam dengan segelas air ditangan kanannya

"Ke mana yang lain?"

Yixing tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon "Sedang membagikan makanan dan obat"

Ia menarik sebuah kursi, menaruhnya di antara dua orang yang wajahnya tidak bisa ia jelaskan, memberikan air yang ia bawa pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya duduk disana

Baekhyun tersenyum "Terimakasih, hyung"

Yixing mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya

"Kakimu kenapa?" Joonmyeon menunjuk pergelangan kaki Yixing yang diperban, baru menyadari benda putih itu ada disana

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air panas disana dan terlalu lemah untuk mengobatinya"

"Hari ini dan esok akan jadi hari terlemah kita, aku harap tidak ada dari kalian yang keluar rumah sakit sebelum gerhana matahari" Setidaknya itulah yang ia lihat dibuku kelahiran mereka

Yixing mengangguk, mengalihkan matanya pada Baekhyun "Maaf karena aku tidak ada disana"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil saat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Yixing

Yixing tersenyum lalu bangkit "Aku harus membantu yang lain"

Ia melangkah setelah sedikit membungkuk pada dua orang lain disana

Dan pada akhirnya apa yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah penolakan, meski Baekhyun tidak memberitahunya secara langsung tapi ia mengerti, tetap hanya ada Chanyeol diseluruh hatinya, bahkan tidak ada tempat untuknya sekedar menetap

Yixing menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan perlahan, menatap lengannya yang masih menggantung digagang pintu dengan nanar, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini

Rasa sakitnya terlalu familiar

 _"Hyung, jangan biarkan aku tetap menguasainya"_

Yixing menoleh dengan cepat, ke arah suara itu terdengar dan ia tidak menemukan apapun selain lorong yang kosong, ia memejamkan matanya menghilangkan segala kekacauan dalam dirinya yang sampai membuatnya berhalusinasi begitu buruk sebelum pergi menjauh dari sana

Andai saja Yixing mau peduli, mungkin ia akan menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri disana, di sisi lain suara itu berasal

.

"Paman! Bisakah paman menggendongku?"

"Tidak"

Jongin memukul lengan Sehun karena apa yang ia lakukan membuat bocah perempuan itu sedih

"Sehun, aku mengandalkanmu" Minseok berkata demikian sembari melintas didekat mereka dengan wajah tegas

Sehun mendengus, menatap anak perempuan itu sekali lagi lalu mengulurkan lengannya meski ia sungguh tidak menginginkan itu

Jongin menahan tawa saat anak perempuan itu langsung melompat kegirangan ke arah Sehun "Good boy~"

Ia meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang kerepotan karena anak itu tidak berhenti melompat di gendongannya, merasa tertarik dengan apa yang Jongdae kerjakan ia menghampirinya

Saat ia hampir membuka suara, Jongdae sudah pergi untuk menarik lebih banyak perhatian dari Minseok

"Hyung lihat! Aku bisa membuatnya!" Jongdae memperlihatkan lipatan kertas rumit yang ia buat pada Minseok

Yang hanya dijawab dengan kata "Bagus" bahkan Minseok tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun

Jongin mendengus, beruntung karena mata jelinya menangkap Yixing yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya

"Bagaimana ke adaan Baekhyunn hyung?"

"Ia sudah lebih baik, Joonmyeon bersamanya" Yixing tersenyum tipis

"Bisakah kalian membantuku?" Minseok tiba-tiba ada diantara mereka "Kyungsoo butuh beberapa orang, ia ada dilantai tiga, terimakasih untuk bantuannya"

Jongin dan Yixing kompak merotasi matanya

Menuruti permintaan Minseok tanpa berkomentar apapun kemudian

Tentu mereka merasa lelah karena harus melakukan segalanya, tapi itulah apa yang harus mereka lakukan, menjaga mereka yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang bahaya besar yang mengancam mereka

.

"Hyung, aku ingin keluar ruangan, bolehkah?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhir makan siangnya

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan dan Baekhyun tersenyum akan izin yang hyungnya berikan, mereka berjalan bersama ke luar ruangan dan berpisah disalah satu lorong karena Baekhyun ingin ke atap rumah sakit, mencari udara segar karena hidungnya sedikit bermasalah karena terus menghirup bau obat-obatan belakangan ini

Ia menghela napas saat kaki-kakinya berhasil memijak tangga terakhir, seketika lelahnya terbayar kala hembusan angin menyapu wajah dan helaian rambutnya

Ia berjalan lurus, jauh lebih ketengah bangunan kosong itu, tidak beratap dan tidak beralasan keramik, hanya ada hamparan debu. Ia tidak memperdulikannya, meski akan berakhir dengan telapak kakinya yang menghitam karena tidak mengenakan alas

Baekhyun menghirup udara dalam-dalam kala melihat seberapa hancurnya yang dapat ia tangkap dengan mata kosong, ia rasa tidak akan ada mahluk hidup yang akan tahan hidup dengan keadaan yang seperti itu

Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia membaringkan tubuhnya disana, memandang kepulan awan putih yang bergerak lambat diatas hamparan warna biru, tersenyum kecil kala ia mengingat semua hal yang telah ia lalui sampai sejauh ini

"Jadi inikah jawabannya?" Ia bergumam, sangat pelan "Kau menolakku, ya 'kan?"

Ia tertawa dengan segala kesakitan didadanya, menggantungkan lengannya ke udara lalu merentangkan ke lima jarinya, cahaya mentari menembus ke wajahnya

Mungkin ia bermimpi saat melihat sela-sela jarinya terisi dengan milik orang lain, sangat hangat dan pas untuknya

"Baekhyun"

Matanya terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara berat itu memanggil namanya

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Cara penulisan aku sedikit berubah ya? Eh ehe ehe

Terimakasih buat kalian yang masih mau baca Sweet lies dan buat kalian yang nungguin ini sampe tiga minggu, maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk 🙏


	12. Chapter 11

_**"...You light up my heart..."**_

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali lagi, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat menguap ke udara

Suara berat itu berlarian dari telinga menuju titik terdalam rongga dadanya, menimbulkan sakit yang teramat, tidak tertahankan, tidak bisa dihindari

Orang-orang berkata jika perasaan seperti ini disebut rindu

Baekhyun rindu

Baekhyun merindukannya

Tapi ia tahu kalau yang dirindu hanyalah sebuah ilusi

Ia tidak ingin menangis, tidak boleh, bagaimanapun ia seorang pria, pria yang diharuskan menjadi sekuat baja dan sekokoh batu karang, ia sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk menangis, itu sudah lebih dari cukup

Baekhyun menghela napas, menarik lengannya yang masih menggantung diudara

Ia tersenyum kala cahaya mentari menubruk matanya, mengingatkannya pada hari pertama Joonmyeon membawanya ke rumah

Semilir angin kembali menyapu wajahnya, mengeringkan sedikit air mata yang menggenang disana

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, kali ini bukan suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan memanggilnya, melainkan suara Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah ikut berbaring disisi kanan tubuhnya

"Udara sangat dingin, kenapa seorang diri disini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Kalau begitu peluk aku"

Berdecih "Apa-apaan!"

Tawanya meledak

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang lucu tapi ia ikut tertawa secukupnya, hanya untuk terdengar sopan

"Jika aku memelukmu, apa Chanyeol akan datang?"

Tawa Baekhyun terganti dengan batuk, ia tersedak udara "Tidak tahu"

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya, meneliti wajah Baekhyun yang semakin tirus "Bahkan jika aku hanya menyentuh lenganmu, Chanyeol biasanya tiba-tiba akan ada disana untuk memukulku"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan kala ingatannya melayang pada saat itu

"Saat kau belum bergabung dalam kelompok, aku dan Chanyeol sering sekali bertengkar"

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

Pundak Kyungsoo bergidik "Tidak tahu, kami hanya suka melakukannya"

Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa pada obrolan mereka sekarang, setiap nama Chanyeol disebut yang ia rasakan hanyalah sakit

"Tapi saat kau datang, Chanyeol jadi lebih sering bersamamu, ia menceritakan semua hal tentangmu pada kami dengan semangat, seperti tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik selain itu" ia tersenyum tipis "Jongin bilang aku cemburu saat Chanyeol jadi lebih dekat denganmu padahal tidak sama sekali, karena akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang menggangguku"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan

"Chanyeol pernah memukul wajahku karena aku terlalu berlebihan mengganggunya dan kau tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Chanyeol terus menangis setiap melihat memar yang ia buat dipipi kananku, ia terus meminta maaf dan berkata kalau ia sangat menyesal"

"Chanyeol tentu tidak sengaja melakukannya 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Itu diluar kendalinya"

"Diluar kendalinya" Baekhyun bergumam

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Yang terjadi saat ini juga diluar kendalinya, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan tapi jangan sampai membencinya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat peduli padamu"

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya tapi ia menutupnya lagi, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan setelah mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu

.

Kalimat yang Kyungsoo ucapkan berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali memikirkan keputusannya untuk tidak lagi melibatkan ingatannya akan Chanyeol dalam segala hal

Faktanya, Chanyeol tetap ada disana, berkeliaran dikepalanya yang sekarang terasa pening

Ia menghela napas panjang dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah Joonmyeon yang tengah melipat setumpuk selimut

Joonmyeon menepuk lengannya setelah selesai melipat selimut terakhir "Panggil aku jika ada sesuatu!"

Ia mengangguk dengan patuh, Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi dengan selimut dipelukannya

Saat pintu kembali tertutup, Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya untuk menghadap pada cermin besar, meneliti kehampaan yang terpampang disana

Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengerti, tentu saja, hanya sosok abadi yang bisa menghentikan Red force yang tidak terkalahkan

Jika ia berhasil mengalahkan _Red force_ , mungkin akan ada jalan untuknya kembali menjadi manusia, ia akan menua dan akhirnya pergi lalu terlahir kembali menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, yang tidak akan mengingat apapun kecuali namanya dan jalan hidupnya yang tidak serumit hari ini

Ia pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pilot karena Ibunya menyukai langit, ia ingin membawa wanita paling berharga itu ke setiap langit yang bisa ia gapai

Baekhyun akan mewujudkannya suatu saat nanti

"Baekhyun"

Detak jantungnya berhenti selama beberapa detik saat suara itu kembali mengiang ditelinganya, Baekhyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap sekitar karena takut hatinya yang terlalu berharap kembali terluka

Pundaknya menegang kala sepasang lengan menyelimuti tubuhnya, aroma mint dan lemon menggelitik hidung, tidak salah lagi, ini memang Chanyeol

Ia mendongak, membuka mata

Berbisik hampir tanpa suara "Apa?" ia menangis dalam diam saat kehampaan yang lagi-lagi tertangkap matanya

Salahkan hatinya yang menggantung harap setinggi bintang

"Baekhyun?"

Ia mengusap wajahnya saat suara Joonmyeon mengalun sampai telinga "Iya, hyung?"

"Semua tengah berkumpul, ingin bergabung?" Joonmyeon mengusap pundaknya

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

"Akan aku pindahkan secepatnya" mata Joonmyeon memincing pada cermin dihadapannya

"Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali" Baekhyun tersenyum seadanya

Joonmyeon menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun, membawanya ke luar dari ruangan, menyusuri beberapa lorong menuju tempat yang biasanya anak-anak gunakan untuk berkumpul dan bermain

Benar kata Joonmyeon, semua disana, duduk membentuk lingkaran, hanya Yixing yang berbaring dengan paha Sehun sebagai bantalan, ada beberapa botol air mineral yang dua diantaranya sudah kosong, tidak ada makanan karena semuanya sudah mereka berikan untuk warga yang tinggal disana

Joonmyeon masih menuntun lengannya sampai mereka benar-benar duduk

"Ah!" Sehun mengerang "Kakiku pegal, hyung"

Tanpa membalas rengekan yang termuda, Yixing memutar kepala, kali ini paha Minseok menjadi korban karna ia yang duduk paling dekat dengannya

Baekhyun lihat Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arahnya, jadi ia balas tersenyum

Tidak ada kalimat yang tersampaikan ditengah perkumpulan kecil mereka, hanya mata yang menatap satu sama lain, berharap dengan itu kehawatiran mereka tentang hari esok akan sirna, meski nyatanya itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali

Bahkan Joonmyeon yang biasa memberi banyak nasihat menjadi tidak bersuara

Angan Baekhyun melayang, meliar membayangkan tentang hal besar yang sedang menantinya, hari penentu bagaimana nasib jutaan nyawa yang ada ditangan mereka di kemudian hari

Pada siapa akhirnya dunia jatuh dan bertekuk lutut

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, takut jika pada akhirnya melalaikan kehendak yang kuasa karena terbuai perasaan

Sebagian dari dirinya menolak menyalahkan cinta sebagai penyebab utama yang membuatnya lemah, tapi memang itulah kenyataan yang ada, perasaan tak kasat mata itu menghancurkan pertahanannya

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas panjang, sembari meregangkan otot wajahnya yang sedari tadi kaku terutama dibagian rahang, dikepalanya berputar puluhan kalimat yang mungkin saja bisa ia gunakan untuk memulai obrolan tapi setiap kali ia mencoba, yang keluar hanyalah suara hembusan napas

Ia benar-benar kepayahan, padahal membuka obrolan adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan

Matanya memincing, tiba-tiba teringat akan _orb_ nya yang hilang. _Redforce_ adalah Chanyeol dan _orb_ nya pasti sedang bersama pria itu

Untuk apa?

Baekhyun tidak tahu

Asal itu bersamanya, tidak mengapa, pasti Chanyeol membutuhkannya untuk sesuatu

Sungguh tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar, bahkan sampai satu persatu dari mereka tertidur disana, beralaskan karpet berbulu dan selimut yang di ambil Joonmyeon dari lemari penyimpanan

. .

Pagi-pagi sekali Joonmyeon meminta mereka untuk membuka mata, membangunkan orang-orang dan membagikan sarapan dengan makanan yang masih tersisa

Guncangan kuat datang, menandakan lawan mereka sudah benar-benar siap

"Jongin, minta mereka untuk berkumpul dilantai satu" Joonmyeon berkata dengan seribu langkah yang membuat suaranya bergetar

Jongin bergumam "Tapi aku ingin ikut dengan kalian"

"Bawa mereka ke bukit tempat kita melarikan diri waktu itu, aku dan yang lain akan berada tidak jauh dari tanah lapang didekat sungai Han"

Jongin mengangguk setuju dengan langkah melambat, melihat Joonmyeon dan yang lain pergi menjauh tanpa pakaian hangat mereka

"Pegang tanganku" ia berbicara dengan lembut "Lalu lakukan hal itu pada orang disampingmu dan seterusnya" senyum menjadi pengantar mereka menuju tempat tujuan

Ia melakukannya berulang kali sampai semua orang berada disana

.

Joonmyeon berlari secepat yang ia bisa, aliran air menjadi tanda disetiap langkah kakinya

Getaran hebat kembali terasa bahkan sampai membuatnya hampir terjatuh kalau saja Sehun tidak menahannya dengan pusaran angin yang sengaja ia bentuk, hembusan angin menjadi hal pertama yang menyambutnya

Suara tawa mengejek dari Zitao juga ikut andil dalam penyambutan, itu membuatnya muak, sungguh

Ia menembakan air dari telapak tangannya lalu Minseok tanpa diminta membekukannya, membuat air itu terlihat seperti tombak yang unjung runcingnya bisa menembus sampai jantung

Tapi sial karena Zitao bisa menghindarinya meski ia terlihat sangat terkejut entah karena apa

"Satu, dua, tiga..." Zitao menunjuk mereka satu persatu ".. delapan" ia kembali tertawa "Pasti kau terkejut saat tahu kalau musuh terbesarmu selama ini bersamamu 'kan?"

Baekhyun menatap nyalang pada sekitar, mencari seseorang yang membuat tidurnya semalam tidak nyenyak

Kyungsoo hendak menyerang tapi Zitao menahannya dengan suara lantang

"Kenapa terburu-terburu?" ia melangkah mendekat pada delapan pria yang menatapnya waspada "Tidakkah kalian ingin lebih mengenalku? Ayo habiskan sedikit waktu untuk berbincang sampai _Red force_ kesayangan kalian menampakan diri"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Joonmyeon untuk sedikit mundur ke belakang, tatapan tajam Zitao pada pemimpinnya benar-benar membuat ia hawatir. Joonmyeon balas mengusap lengannya lembut, berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja

Sehun bergerak dengan ceroboh, membuat pusaran angin besar yang bergerak cepat menabrak tubuh Zitao dan berhasil menjatuhkannya

"Lihat!" Kyungsoo berseru, jarinya menunjuk langit yang mulai menggelap karena bulan yang perlahan bergerak menutupi permukaan matahari "Gerhana-"

Mata Baekhyun membola kala melihat semua pergerakan berhenti tanpa terkecuali, bahkan daun yang gugur dari pohonnya menggantung di udara

Zitao muncul dari kepulan abu tepat saat bulan benar-benar menutupi matahari, Baekhyun ingin lari tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan yang lain

Zitao melepas mantel panjangnya lalu menjatuhkan benda mahal itu ke atas tanah, tangan melambai pelan pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam "Sedikit terkejut karena melihatmu lagi, kupikir kau sudah mati"

Baekhyun mendengus, sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan Joonmyeon perlahan merosot ke sisi tubuhnya, mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri untuk bisa mengeluarkan suara tanpa gemetar "Tidak semudah itu"

Kakinya bergerak melawan arah Zitao yang terus mendekat

 _Jika waktu itu Chanyeol datang, kuharap kali ini ia juga melakukan hal yang sama_

"Itu terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan"

Lengan terlatih Zitao bergerak tanpa aba-aba, mendaratkan sebuah tinjuan telak di wajah Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengelak, satu pukulan kembali ia dapatkan disisi wajah yang lain menyebabkan ia jatuh tersungkur di gundukan batu kerikil

Baekhyun mengerang saat merasa sudut bibirnya terkoyak dan darah keluar dari sana

Zitao hendak kembali melayangkan pukulan tapi kali ini Baekhyun bisa menghindar, membuat kepalan lengan Zitao mendarat di kerikil yang tajam, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk menginjak punggung pria itu dengan kuat tapi lagi-lagi Zitao berhasil menghindar

Zitao tersenyum remeh "Lumayan"

"Terimakasih" Baekhyun membalas kepayahan

Mentari perlahan kembali menampakan sinarnya sampai rembulan benar-benar tidak lagi menghalanginya

Tanpa diduga Zitao bergerak sangat cepat, mendekat pada Minseok dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya di dada sebelah kiri, mengambil _orb_ nya yang berwarna ke biruan sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan pergerakan si tertua

Minseok terbatuk, menekan dada kirinya yang teramat sakit

Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat tanpa suara lalu memukul wajah Zitao yang membuat pria itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menyebabkan orb milik Minseok jatuh. Zitao balas memukulnya, ia hampir jatuh tapi seseorang menahan tubuhnya

"Baekhyun hyung"

Baekhyun sedikit kecewa saat suara Jongin yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya

Jongin menarik tubuh Baekhyun bersamaan dengan gerakan lengan Zitao yang hendak menyerang mereka

"Minseok hyung terluka, kau tolong dia"

"Apa? Bagimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Zitao mengincarku, ia tidak akan melukaimu" ia berseru, mendorong Jongin untuk cepat berlari pada Minseok yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

Baekhyun tahu seberapa sakitnya itu, ia lihat Jongin menghilang dengan tubuh Minseok dilengannya

Zitao menggapai baju bagian belakang Baekhyun, menarik tubuhnya mendekat lalu memukul perutnya beberapa kali, itu hampir membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kesadaran

"Ah!" Zitao mengerang, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjatuh dibawah kaki Baekhyun yang pandangannya mulai mengabur tapi ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan rahang mengeras

Pria itu berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun, menuntunnya untuk sedikit menjauh dari sana tanpa sepatah katapun

Mata mereka tidak berhenti memandang satu sama lain

 _Aku merindukanmu_ , hati Baekhyun menjerit tapi bibirnya masih setia bungkam

Tanpa mereka sadari, Zitao sudah ada dibelakang punggung Chanyeol, siap kembali menyerang kalau saja ia tidak segera mengelak dan balas menyerang dengan melempar satu bola api ke rongga dadanya

"Senang sekali melawan yang lebih lemah, huh?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring

Zitao berdecih "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu"

"Bukankah kau muncul karena mencariku?"

"Ya, sebelum aku tahu kalau ternyata kau hanya memiliki satu _orb_ yang lain"

Chanyeol tertawa "Tanpa itu kau tidak bisa menguasai dunia, tentu kau juga membutuhkannya"

"Tidak juga" Zitao membuang liurnya yang bercampur dengan darah "Bukankah kau juga ingin dunia ada ditanganmu?"

"Tidak juga"

"Buat ini menjadi mudah, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk mengambil semua _orb_ "

Chanyeol terkekeh "Kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh ku?"

Mereka berjalan mendekat, ke dua tangan saling terulur untuk berjabat, api yang menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol perlahan meredup terganti dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri dibibirnya

"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi padaku atau kau akan terjatuh sangat dalam" Chanyeol berbisik penuh tekanan, menarik tangan Zitao sampai pria itu membungkuk dengan hidung yang mendarat dilututnya

Kaki panjang Chanyeol terangkat tinggi, menendang leher Zitao dengan gerakan memutar yang sempurna

Chanyeol meregangkan otot lehernya setelah menarik rambut Zitao sampai kepala sang pemilik mendongak tinggi, telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan api ia tempelkan dipundak Zitao, seharusnya Zitao kesakitan tapi ia tidak bereaksi apapun untuk itu

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "Pintar, aku tidak bisa meremehkan kelebihanmu yang satu itu"

Zitao terkekeh dengan suara meledek "Selesaikan dengan cepat, membuang-buang waktu bukan sesuatu yang biasa aku lakukan"

"Baiklah"

Zitao memutar tubuhnya, dan berhasil lepas dari kungkungan Chanyeol secepat pria itu melakukannya, ia mengangkat lengan tapi tidak mengarah pada Chanyeol melainkan pada Joonmyeon yang masih mematung

"Kematian mereka adalah apa yang kau inginkan 'kan? Aku akan mewujudkannya"

"Jangan berani bermain-main denganku"

Lengan Zitao terkepal, Joonmyeon terbebas dari waktu yang membeku tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kekuatan Zitao masih menahannya. Oksigen disekitar Joonmyeon menghilang membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengambil napas, dadanya yang sesak berhasil membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran

Chanyeol mengambil langkah bahaya, melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke tengkuk Zitao dan berhasil melumpuhkannya, membebaskan Joonmyeon dari permainan pria itu

Baekhyun berlari, memeluk kepala Joonmyeon yang terkulai "Hyung" ia berbisik ditelinganya

"Aku baik"

Chanyeol terus melayangkan pukulan dengan api yang berkobar dikepalan tangannya, tidak ada luka bakar ditubuh Zitao, hanya luka biasa, memar membiru dan darah yang keluar dari robekan kulitnya

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?!" Chanyeol berteriak, melayangkan pukulan terakhir dengan tenaga yang tersisa

"Bodoh, terimakasih kerena tidak terlahir dengan kepintaran bersamamu"

Zitao menendang perut Chanyeol, lalu berdiri dengan wajah menantang, luka dikulitnya pulih dengan cepat seperti ia tidak pernah tersentuh sama sekali

Pria penuh ambisi itu mendaratkan satu pukulan yang langsung diterima Chanyeol tanpa perlawanan karena ia terlalu lemah, seluruh tenaganya sudah ia buang melalui pukulan yang sia-sia

Punggung Chanyeol mendarat di tanah berpasir dengan Zitao yang menduduki perutnya

"Aku akan memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk melihatmu meregang nyawa ditanganku" ia mengembalikan pergerakan semua orang "Sebelum mereka juga mati"

Zitao menancapkan kuku-kukunya di dada kiri Chanyeol, merobek kulit dalamnya yang terbuka dengan darah segar yang mengalir, Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk sekedar berteriak, memberitahu siapapun kalau itu amatlah menyakitkan

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo bekerja sama mencoba menyelamatkan Chanyeol yang sekarat, mereka membuat gumpalan tanah yang dilapisi kilat lalu melempar itu ke arah Zitao tapi bola itu malah berputar, memantul kembali pada mereka, menyebabkan ledakan dan lubang hitam dalam yang amat besar

Tubuh mereka terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang

Zitao memang selalu licik, tidak tersentuh dan angkuh

Suara bising di atas mereka membuyarkan keputus asaan, pekikan hewan buas bersayap membuat bulu kuduk semua orang meremang

Kepakan sayap _Dragon_ memusnahkan lingkaran waktu yang Zitao buat disekitarnya

Kris melompat, melayangkan tendangannya pada pria yang tangannya berlumuran darah itu

"Bukan untuk ini sang pencipta melahirkanmu!" ia berseru, berusaha membuka mata Zitao yang tertutup ambisi besar

"Ini tujuan hidupku, garis takdir yang sudah tertulis bahkan sebelum aku lahir, jika sang pencipta tidak ingin aku melakukannya kenapa ia tetap membiarkan aku hidup?"

"Untuk memberimu kesempatan merubah garis takdir"

Zitao tertawa tapi entah mengapa itu terdengar menyakitkan "Takdirku untuk menguasai dunia!"

"Dunia tidak untuk perorangan, tidak akan ada hal baik setelah dunia ada genggamanmu, percayalah" Kris melangkah, mencoba mendekat pada Zitao yang terlihat gusar

Zitao menggeleng cepat, mengangkat lengannya "Aku bisa membunuhmu bahkan tanpa kau ketehaui"

Dragon kembali memekik karena merasa terancam akan keselamatan tuannya

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Joonmyeon dan Sehun yang menahannya untuk menolong Chanyeol, mengatakan itu terlalu beresiko

Kris perlu membuat _Dragon_ untuk tenang dengan memperhalus hembusan napasnya yang sempat memburu karena ancaman Zitao

"Aku tahu kau bisa dan aku juga bisa melakukan yang sama persis sepertimu, jadi jangan paksa aku"

Seperti tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Kris katakan, Zitao melakukan penyerangan secara tiba-tiba dengan melempar pecahan kaca ke arah Kris, _Dragon_ dengan sigap membentangkan sayapnya, menjadikan itu pelindung bagi tubuh Kris, hewan raksasa itu kembali memekik kala pecahan kaca merobek kulit sayapnya terus menerus

Tanpa Kris sadari, airmatanya mengalir karena ikut merasakan sakit yang Dragon terima

Zitao mengambil langkah yang salah, Kris sudah benar-benar siap menerima hukuman dari sang pencipta karena setelah ini seseorang akan mati ditangannya

Kris menarik satu sisik Dragon yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebilah samurai, ia berlari pada Chanyeol yang wajahnya pucat karena kehabisan darah

"Aku masih membutuhkanmu"

Kris memapah tubuh Chanyeol, membantunya menggenggam samurai dengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, mengangkat benda mengkilap itu tinggi-tinggi

"Dragon!" hewan itu menarik sayapnya, terbang ke belakang tuannya yang sudah sangat siap

Kris yang dibantu lengan Chanyeol mengayunkan samurai itu dengan kuat ke udara lalu menancapkan ujungnya yang runcing ke tanah, membuat getaran hebat disana sampai menimbulkan retakan yang menjalar sampai ke bawah kaki Zitao

Tidak ada luka dan tidak ada erangan kesakitan, yang mereka tahu hanya Zitao sudah terkapar ditanah dengan _orb_ berwarna hitam menculas dari tempat asalnya, pecah menjadi beberapa bagian bahkan sebelum itu menapak ke atas tanah

Kesunyian menemani kemenangan mereka

Tidak ada sorak sorai kegembiraan, hanya hembusan angin yang marayakan

Debu dan asap sebagai pelengkap

Darah sebagai tanda

Airmata penghilang lelah

Keringat wujud dari usaha mereka yang membuahkan hasil

.

Kris mengusap pundak Yixing yang turun, hilang semangat karena semua usaha yang ia lakukan untuk membuat Chanyeol sadar tidak membuahkan hasil, pria itu masih bernapas dengan normal tapi matanya tidak kunjung terbuka dan darah segar masih mengalir dari luka dalamnya

Yixing beberapa kali mencoba menutup lukanya, tapi itu hanya bekerja untuk sementara waktu karena luka itu akan kembali terbuka dengan sendirinya

"Aku sudah melakukan semua yang bisa aku lakukan, tapi itu tidak bekerja" Yixing menghela napas lelah

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Kris bertanya

Joonmyeon menunjuk seseorang yang tengah duduk jauh disudut ruangan bersama Jongin, bahunya bergetar karena tidak berhenti menangis meski ia terus mencoba untuk menahan airmatanya

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan" Kris berkata pelan "Sudah waktunya bagi Chanyeol"

Joonmyeon menggeleng tidak setuju "Lakukan hal lain! Oleskan ramuan atau apapun! Chanyeol masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup!" ia mendorong Yixing, memaksannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuka mata Chanyeol "Chanyeol masih bernapas!"

Jongdae menarik Joonmyeon menjauh dari Yixing yang terlihat tertekan

"Hyung, tenangkan pikiranmu"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya, menolak mendengar keributan yang baru saja terjadi

Jongin terus berusaha untuk menenangkan, ia memberikan _orb_ Baekhyun pada pemiliknya

"Kris hyung menemukan ini didekat tubuh Chanyeol, milikmu" ia tersenyum, menarik lengan Baekhyun yang pria itu gunakan untuk menutup telinga, meletakan bola putih itu ditelapak tangan cantiknya

Baekhyun tidak menginginkan benda itu lagi, ia tidak membutuhkannya

"Dari awal aku tidak ingin memilikinya" ia mengembalikan benda itu ke tangan Jongin

"Kau akan membutuhkan ini suatu saat nanti" Jongin kembali menaruh benda bercahaya itu diantara telapak tangannya yang terbuka

Suara langkah mendekat menarik atensi mereka, Kyungsoo berdiri disana, memberi tanda pada Jongin untuk pergi yang langsung dimengerti oleh pria berkulit tan itu

"Kyungsoo, aku-"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, aku tahu"

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh gemetar Baekhyun, ia membiarkan pundaknya basah oleh lelehan airmata

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku tidak membencinya, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang membenciku, ia tidak mau membuka mata karena tidak ingin melihatku"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya saat tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah

"Aku ingin berbicara padanya, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku merindukannya, aku ingin memeluknya, Kyungsoo, aku ingin Chanyeol tahu kalau aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalnya, Kyungsoo, aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Chanyeol"

Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, airmatanya ikut meleleh mendengar suara Baekhyun "Aku tahu, aku mengerti, Baekhyun"

"Semua orang menatapku seperti hari ini akan jadi hari paling menyedihkan, semua akan baik-baik saja 'kan? Besok Chanyeol akan membuka matanya dan pulih"

Yang Baekhyun harapkan mewakilkan doa semua orang yang menunggu satu ke ajaiban kembali menghampiri mereka

. .

Yixing masih berusaha mengobati Chanyeol dengan beberapa cara, meski hasil yang ia dapat tetaplah sama

Hari demi hari ia habiskan dengan mencoba dan berusaha, mengerahkan segalanya demi kesembuhan Chanyeol

. .

"Chanyeol tidak bisa melewati ini dan Yixing sudah kehabisan banyak energi, ia sakit, pikirkan ke adaannya juga" Kris menatap ke sekeliling

"Sedikit lagi" Joonmyeon bergumam

Kris mengerang "Dan kau juga akan kehilangan Yixing"

"Lalu apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Biarkan Chanyeol pergi, bujuk Baekhyun agar ia mau melaksanakan tugas terakhirnya"

"Baekhyun tidak bisa" Kyungsoo bersuara

"Ia pasti bisa melakukannya, untuk itu ia dilahirkan"

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku akan coba berbicara padanya"

Ia pergi ke kamar Baekhyun, melihatnya yang tengah duduk termangu di depan jendela, memandang hujan yang tengah mengguyur kota

"Baekhyun" Joonmyeon memanggilnya pelan

Baekhyun menoleh "Ya, hyung?"

"Kau tidak pernah keluar kamar, aku menghawatirkanmu"

Ia tersenyum tipis "Aku tahu kenapa kau datang"

Joonmyeon terkesiap

"Aku akan melakukannya" ia berkata dengan penuh keyakinan

"Baekhyun, kau serius mengatakannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Chanyeol tidak bahagia, ia juga ingin pergi"

Joonmyeon mengusap lengannya sebelum menuntun Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke ruangan tempat Chanyeol berada

Baekhyun meminta yang lain untuk keluar, meski awalnya mereka menolak tapi pada akhirnya mereka pergi

Ia menatap wajah pucat Chanyeol selama beberapa saat

"Aku merindukanmu" ia bergumam, berharap suaranya dapat tertangkap telinga Chanyeol "Terimakasih karena sudah terlahir dan mau berjuang bersama yang lain"

Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya saat ia menancapkan jari-jarinya ke luka di dada Chanyeol yang terbuka, menarik _orb_ miliknya dari sana lalu melempar itu ke lantai sampai hancur menjadi beberapa bagian

Napas Chanyeol ikut berhenti tepat saat _orb_ nya hancur

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang keluar dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari sepasang hazel indah itu

Akhir kisah yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan sungguh terjadi padanya

.

 _ **Satu tahun kemudian**_

.

"Selamat pagi!" Baekhyun berseru pada Joonmyeon yang sibuk membaca korannya

"Pagi" ia membalas pelan, merasa aneh karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini

Baekhyun duduk disamping pria itu "Ini tepat satu tahun hari kematian Chanyeol"

"Iya, dan kita akan mengunjungi pemakamannya"

Baekhyun mengangguk, memberikan selembar surat yang terbungkus amplop berwarna putih "Jangan dibuka sampai matahari terbenam!"

Joonmyeon memandang amplop itu lamat-lamat "Penting?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil "Cepat bersiap, aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang sampai di pemakaman!"

.

Baekhyun menaruh beberapa tangkai mawar putih di atas gundukan tanah yang tertutup rumput hijau, juga beberapa bungkus permen cokelat ke sukaan Chanyeol

"Aku merindukanmu" ia berkata pelan dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari bibirnya

Acara sederhana itu tidak memakan banyak waktu, mereka hanya menaruh beberapa tangkai bunga diatas makam dan memanjatkan doa yang terbaik untuknya yang mungkin sudah bahagia disana

Sebelum matahari ada dipuncak, Joonmyeon mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang disebuah restoran sederhana ditepi jalan

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Baekhyun bertanya di antara suapannya

Joonmyeon menggidikan bahu "Mungkin membuka usaha, menikah dan memiliki anak"

Baekhyun terkekeh

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ingin bahagia"

"Tentu, semua orang pasti ingin bahagia"

"Aku dengar Yixing hyung membuka klinik"

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Iya, tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kita"

"Aku ingin mengunjunginya"

"Jika memiliki waktu luang"

"Sehun dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan study di Universitas hukum Seoul, aku iri pada mereka"

Setelah hari itu mereka memang memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah, mengejar mimpi yang sempat tertunda. Hanya Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon yang masih bersama, menjalankan hari-hari mereka dengan sederhana

.

Joonmyeon melempar handuk basah ke keranjang pakaian kotor, mengambil setelan pajama untuk ia kenakan malam ini

Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap keberadaan surat pemberian Baekhyun yang ia taruh diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya, ia lihat matahari sudah tenggelam jadi ia membukanya sesuai dengan apa yang Baekhyun pinta

"Hyung..."

Mata Joonmyeon membulat, bergerak ke bawah sampai kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun tulis

Ia berlari menuju lantai dua, kamar tidur Baekhyun

"Baekhyun!"

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan berutal tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun yang ia terima, dengan panik ia membuka pintu itu dan serpihan kaca menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat

Joonmyeon yakin kalau itu adalah pecahan _orb_ milik Baekhyun

Pijakan kakinya hampir goyah

Sekali lagi Joonmyeon gagal, Baekhyun tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membuktikan kalau ia bisa menjadi pemimpin yang melindungi anggotanya

. .

 _Aku ingin pergi_

 _Aku ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri_

 _Dan aku sadar kalau kebahagiaanku ternyata tidak disini_

. .

 **\- END -**

 **. .**

 **Let's vote**

 **SQUEL?**

 **Yes or No**

 **Tulis vote kalian di review atau langsung mampir ke instagram Nisachu_ untuk bantu vote di sg ehehehe**

Maaf karena Sweet lies selalu ngareeetttt, ada aja lagian yang buat aku hilaf selingkuh sama hal lain hehe

Akhirnya yaaa aku bisa tamatin Sweet lies, terimakasih buat kalian yang setia baca sampai chapter akhir cerita ini dan nyisihin sedikit waktu kalian buat review, aku sayang kalian pokonya /cipok basah 😘😘

Nisachu

Januari 2018


	13. Squel's teaser

**Squel Of Sweet lies**

Summary:

Baekhyun ditakdirkan untuk kembali bertemu semua orang dimasa lalunya tanpa ingatan apapun tentang itu, termasuk cinta dimasa lampau

.

.

.

 _ **Namanya Kim Baekhyun, tahun ini usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun, gagal menjadi pilot karena tinggi badannya yang kurang, seorang yatim piatu yang beruntung, teman-temannya yang memberikan julukan itu untuknya, karena saat berumur sepuluh tahun ia di angkat menjadi anak oleh pemilik K.Y.M company, perusahaan ternama yang berbasis dibidang teknologi, Kim Joonmyeon**_

 _ **Di usianya yang tidak lagi muda, Baekhyun mengaku belum pernah merasakan cinta, tidak memiliki ketertarikan husus pada wanita dan bersumpah kalau bukan seorang gay**_

 _ **Sampai akhirnya deras hujan membuat mereka bertukar cakap untuk pertama kali, Baekhyun tidak bisa menjamin kalau itu cinta, tapi semburat merah dipipinya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan**_

 _ **Dia, seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh bernama Park Chanyeol, usia tujuh belas tahun dan tercatat sebagai siswa SMA di Yeonhan. Ini lebih buruk dari mengetahui fakta kalau ia seorang gay, Chanyeol terlalu muda, itu yang dikatakan sahabatnya, tapi selagi Joonmyeon merestui, mengapa ia harus repot-repot memikirkan pendapat sahabatnya?**_

 _ **"Kenapa Baekhyun lahir lebih awal dari Chanyeol?"**_

 _ **"Tekat Baekhyun untuk menemuinya lebih besar"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[Prolog end]

Di up minggu depan yaaa, selamat menungguuuu huahahahaha/di tabok

Seneng karena masih ada yang antusias sama Sweet lies ㅠㅠ

Terimakasih kalian


	14. Squel one

**Squel of Sweet lie**

Summary :

Baekhyun ditakdirkan untuk kembali bertemu semua orang dimasa lalunya tanpa ingatan apapun tentang itu, termasuk cinta dimasa lampau

Age gape

Chanyeol **17** : Baekhyun **27**

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kotak berwarna biru yang Joonmyeon berikan, didalamnya ada selembar surat dan replika pesawat terbang, ia menghela napas, memandang pria yang kepalanya mulai ditumbuhi beberapa rambut berwarna putih itu sedikit sebal

"Ayah, ini replika pesawatku yang ke delapan puluh, terimakasih" ia menaruh hadiah pemberian Joonmyeon ke dalam lemari pajang yang juga penuh dengan replika pesawat pemberiannya

Joonmyeon mengusap pundaknya sambil tertawa pelan "Kupikir ini bisa sedikit menghiburmu"

Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum saat lagi-lagi mendengar alasan lama itu "Aku sudah melupakan kegagalanku dihari pertama mereka berkata kalau tinggiku kurang untuk menjadi seorang pilot, aku sudah baik-baik saja"

"Apapun itu, selamat ulangtahun" ia menarik tubuh putranya untuk ia peluk "Aku menyayangimu"

Baekhyun mengusap pundak Ayahnya beberapa kali "Aku juga, Ayah"

Namanya Kim Baekhyun, tahun ini usianya sudah menginjak 27 tahun, gagal menjadi seorang pilot karena tingginya tidak mencukupi. Seorang yatim piatu yang beruntung, teman-temannya yang memberikan julukan itu, karena saat berumur sepuluh tahun ia di angkat menjadi anak oleh pemilik K.Y.M company, perusahaan ternama yang berbasis dibidang teknologi, Kim Joonmyeon

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehidupannya akan berubah secara total, tapi itu tidak membuat sikap baiknya berubah sedikitpun

Pernah tinggal di panti asuhan tidak menjadi penyesalannya, ia bahkan dengan bangga menceritakan hal itu pada rekan-rekan kerja Ayahnya, membuat mereka tidak lagi memandang remeh orang-orang yang berkasta rendah

"Jika kau memiliki waktu, aku akan mengadakan pesta makan malam bersama beberapa kolega bisnis juga sekaligus untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya "Aku akan datang" ia tersenyum

"Lalu besok, kita akan mengunjungi pemakaman saudaraku"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa bunga"

"Terimakasih"

"Ayah" suara Baekhyun menahan langkah Joonmyeon "Aku kembali mendengar berita tentang kejadian dimasa lalu, mereka mengaitkan seseorang yang ada disana dengan aku lagi"

Pundak Joonmyeon sedikit menegang saat mendengar itu, tapi ia berhasil mengatasinya "Jangan pedulikan itu, hanya fokus dengan apa yang tengah kau kerjakan sekarang"

"Baik, Ayah"

\- : -

Joonmyeon menatap fotonya dan Baekhyun yang terpajang tepat dihadapan meja tempat ia biasa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tidak beres diperusahaan, kumpulan dokumen dan komputer yang menyala menemaninya, menjadi saksi akan kegundahan hatinya karena lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang selama ini menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya

Lengannya ia ulurkan untuk menggapai ponsel yang tergeletak didekat jam digital, memainkan jari-jarinya diatas layar datar benda persegi itu, mencari nama seseorang yang bisa ia hubungi, yang bisa ia jadikan tempat sampah untuk semua masalahnya

"Halo, Yixing?" ia bersuara saat panggilannya diterima

Ia dengar kekehan disebrang sana " _Halo, Ayah Joonmyeon_ "

Ia berdecih "Ini bukan saatnya untuk meledekku"

" _Oh, maaf_ "

Helaan napas panjang ia keluarkan "Para wartawan itu kembali berulah"

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, Joonmyeon yakin kalau Yixing tengah berada di kliniknya " _Cari kelemahan mereka, aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali padamu_ "

"Aku sudah menyimpan beberapa file yang sekiranya bisa membuat mereka bungkam tapi aku tidak setega itu untuk melakukannya" ia memutar kursi yang sedang didudukinya untuk menghadap jendela, matahari terbenam menjadi pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap matanyab "Apa kau punya saran lain?"

" _Apa? Bayar mereka lagi?_ " Yixing mendengus " _Sudah berapa banyak uang yang kau habiskan?_ "

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu"

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar tawa pelan Yixing yang mengalun ditelinganya " _Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?_ "

"Aku sudah mencari keseluruh Seoul tapi belum ada hasil, mungkin ia lahir dikota lain atau mungkin dinegara lain?"

 _"Aku akan membantumu, jika kau perlu_ "

"Terimakasih"

" _Sebenarnya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiranku_ "

"Apa itu?"

" _Kenapa Baekhyun lahir lebih awal dari Chanyeol?_ "

"Karena tekat Baekhyun untuk bertemu Chanyeol lebih besar, mungkin?" ia terkekeh akan kalimatnya

" _Jika kau tidak juga berhasil membuat mereka bertemu, aku siap menggantikan posisi Chanyeol_ "

"Posisi pantatmu!" ia berseru "Restuku tidak akan pernah sampai pada kalian!"

Yixing tertawa " _Aku bisa menjaga Baekhyun lebih baik dari dirimu_ "

"Tidak!"

Hening sebentar menemani mereka sampai akhirnya Yixing berkata

" _Aku merindukanmu_ " ia tersenyum " _Mampirlah jika ada waktu_ "

"Aku akan mengusahakannya"

" _Bawakan aku bekal, aku sudah lama tidak memakan masakanmu_ "

"Terakhir kali kau berkata kalau masakanku rasanya pahit" ia cemberut

" _Itu karena kau terlalu lama menggorengnya, itu gosong, coba lihat buku resepnya dengan teliti_ "

Joonmyeon merotasi matanya "Baik, baik, baik, aku akan membaca buku resepnya dengan teliti kali ini"

Ia menoleh cepat saat suara ketukan terdengar dipintunya

"Itu Baekhyun, aku tutup teleponnya?"

" _Baik, sampaikan salamku padanya_ "

"Baiklah"

Telepon terputus, ia melangkah dengan cepat untuk membuka pintunya, mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah rapih dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam, pakaian has seorang pekerja kantoran

Baekhyun tersenyum "Apa aneh jika aku memakai pakaian seperti ini untuk acara makan malam?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Tidak sama sekali" ia merapihkan kain yang sedikit tertekuk dipundaknya "Aku bahkan belum mandi, bisa beri aku waktu beberapa menit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit malas "Sepertinya aku bisa menonton satu film dengan durasi satu setengah jam sambil menunggu Ayah merapihkan diri"

Joonmyeon terkekeh "Tidak akan lama" ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun, mendorongnya menjauh sampai ke ruang tv lalu meninggalkannya disana selagi ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menyiapkan diri

Setidaknya ia membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit sampai benar-benar siap, dengan setelan yang hampir mirip dengan anak angkatnya, sementara jas hitam dan dasi menjadi pelengkap penampilan

Mereka meninggalkan rumah dengan mobil mewah sebagai kendaraan, membelah jalanan Seoul yang lumayan ramai karena saat itu orang-orang baru kembali dari pekerjaan mereka, tepat jam delapan malam mereka sampai di restoran yang rekan bisnis Joonmyeon janjikan

Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka dengan ramah juga beberapa wartawan yang mungkin sengaja menunggu kedatangan mereka, lampu flash kamera sempat menganggu penglihatan Baekhyun sampai ia harus berpegangan pada ujung jas Joonnyeon agar ia tidak terjatuh

Baekhyun menghela napas lega saat akhirnya mereka bisa ke dalam dengan selamat

"Mereka sangat menyeremkan" ia mengeluh "Aku tidak suka pada mereka"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka"

Mereka berjalan dengan langkah setara untuk benar-benar sampai ke ruangan pesta di adakan, kata sambutan banyak terdengar saat mereka datang

"Selamat malam, tuan Kim"

"Selamat malam, sekertaris Oh"

Baekhyun ikut membungkuk saat seseorang yang ia tahu sebagai sekertaris pribadi Joonmyeon tersenyum padanya "Selamat malam, Paman Oh"

Sehun tersenyum kaku mendengar panggilan itu "Selamat ulangtahun, apa kau sudah menerima hadiahku?"

"Sudah!" ia berseru semangat "Itu cantik sekali, terimakasih"

"Tentu" ia tersenyum bangga, mempersilahkan dua orang itu untuk berjalan didepannya "Rasanya aneh mendengar Baekhyun memanggilku Paman, aku sampai merinding" ia berbisik tepat ditelinga Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon menyikut perutnya lumayan kencang "Diam kau Pak tua"

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang jauh lebih tua dariku" ia berdecih, kembali mengerang saat Joonmyeon menyikut perutnya untuk yang ke dua kali

Sepanjang acara Baekhyun terlihat sangat menikmatinya bahkan saat acara makan malam itu berganti menjadi acara karaoke dadakan, semua orang bersenang-senang, beberapa ada yang memberikan hadiah padanya sebagai ucapan selamat dan menyanyikan lagu spesial untuknya

"Apa Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih atau semacamnya?" salah satu rekan bisnis Joonmyeon bertanya padanya

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah "Aku belum memikirkan hal seperti itu"

"Tapi usiamu sudah cukup matang untuk mulai berkencan"

Ia terkekeh "Aku tidak yakin apa akan ada wanita yang suka dengan seseorang yang selalu menghabiskan sisa harinya di kantor? Aku hawatir dengan perasaanya"

"Aku memiliki anak perempuan, jika kau mau-"

"Baekhyun, kau disana rupanya?" Joonmyeon menepuk pundak anaknya beberapa kali "Ayo kita pulang?"

"Ah, baik Ayah" Baekhyun membungkuk padanya juga rekan bisnisnya yang tadi mengajak ia berbicara

Sebelum Joonmyeon ikut pergi bersama Baekhyun, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara "Anakku berkata kalau ia belum siap menikah, jadi nikahkan saja putrimu dengan pria lain!"

"Maafkan aku, tuan Kim"

Setelah itu barulah ia pergi menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah jauh didepannya

Diperjalanan kembali menuju rumah, Baekhyun, yang memegang setir, kembali memikirkan apa yang rekan bisnis Ayahnya katakan. Memang benar usianya sudah cukup matang untuk ukuran mencoba sebuah kencan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit menemukan wanita yang cocok

Tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik sejauh ini

Apa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya?

Baekhyun lebih suka melihat wanita berotot disebelahnya saat ia melatih tubuh di _gym_ , ia lebih suka dengan aroma perfume yang Paman Sehun gunakan ketimbang wewangian yang selalu wanita pakai, ia lebih tertarik dengan dada bidang pria daripada- _uh_ jangan dipikirkan!

"Ayah?" ia dengan lembut memanggil "Apa menurutmu aku harus segera mencari pasangan?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh "Tentang itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

"Lalu, apa kau tidak ingin memiliki istri?" ia membelokan setir dipersimpangan jalan "Aku juga butuh seorang Ibu"

Joonmyeon kembali terkekeh tapi kali ini terdengar lebih canggung "Aku tidak memikirkan tentang itu lagi, umurku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk merancang sebuah kencan, lagipula aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu seorang diri"

"Begitu, ya?" mobil mereka melambat karena sudah masuk kedalam kawasan perumahan tempat mereka tinggal "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak berpikir untuk memulai sebuah hubungan seperti itu, aku lebih suka berteman dengan semua orang"

"Aku mengerti, lakukan apapun yang sekiranya bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku tidak akan membatasi itu, kau sudah dewasa untuk sekedar membedakan mana itu soju dan vodka"

"Eeeyyyy" Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya "Lelucon seperti itu lagi"

"Itu bukan lelucon"

"Terdengar seperti lelucon ditelingaku"

"Aku sedang memberi nasihat padamu, anak muda"

"Nasihatmu aku terima dengan baik, Pak tua"

"Yah!"

Tawa Baekhyun menjadi penutup perjalanan mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka menginjakan kaki dirumah keluarga Kim

\- : : -

Baekhyun menata kembali penampilannya dicermin, menyisir helai rambut legamnya dengan jari sebelum akhirnya menyampirkan jas hitam dilengan kanan untuk ia pakai saat tiba dipemakaman

Rasanya ia selalu bersemangat saat hari dimana ia akan mengunjungi makam saudara Joonmyeon tiba, karena itu artinya ia akan libur dari pekerjaannya yang memusingkan dan seperti ada alasan lain yang membuatnya bersemangat tapi ia belum menemukannya

Baekhyun membawa satu rangakaian bunga mawar putih ditangan sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, menemui Joonmyeon diruang tengah yang sepertinya sudah siap sedari tadi

"Langitnya mendung, apa kita tunda saja?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari jendela

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju "Hujannya tidak akan segera turun, kita harus cepat"

Joonmyeon setuju saja karena Baekhyun selalu tidak suka jika sarannya di abaikan, mereka mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi, bukan Baekhyun yang menyetir, kali ini mereka membawa supir pribadi untuk menghemat waktu (Baekhyun masih payah dalam hal kebut-kebutan)

Ramalan Baekhyun tentang hujan benar juga, mereka tidak segera turun bahkan sampai ia selesai memanjatkan doa, bahkan sampai tiba giliran sang peramal cuaca yang sekarang tengah menaruh bunga setelah berdoa dengan sangat hikmad dan hampir menangis

Joonmyeon selalu penasaran, doa apa yang Baekhyun pinta untuk jasad Chanyeol yang mungkin saja sudah melebur dengan tanah

Mereka kembali ke tempat dimana mobil mereka diparkirkan setelah apa yang harus mereka lakukan selesai, saat mobil hampir melaju tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikannya

"Dompetku terjatuh" ia berkata dengan nada panik "Aku harus mencarinya"

"Perlu bantuan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pada tawaran Joonmyeon "Tidak perlu"

Baekhyun sedikit berlari untuk kembali ke daerah pemakaman, mata tidak berhenti mencari kesegala arah disetiap kakinya melangkah, sampai kakinya benar-benar membawa ia kembali ke pemakaman Chanyeol yang sekarang disinggahi seseorang berseragam murid menengah atas

Ia menemukan dompet miliknya tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya berdiri, ia langsung mengambilnya, mengusap bagian yang kotor dengan lengan sebelum memasukannya ke dalam saku celana, ketika ia hendak berbalik hujan turun dengan derasnya, begitu saja

"Sial!" ia mengumpat, berlari ke pohon besar terdekat untuk berteduh

Ia lihat seseorang yang lain datang untuk ikut melindungi diri dari derasnya hujan, kalau ia tidak salah itu adalah orang yang sama yang ia lihat dimakam Chanyeol

"Maaf Paman, aku tidak menemukan tempat lain untuk berteduh" suara berat itu membuat ia terkejut dan jangan lupakan tinggi badannya yang jauh diatas Baekhyun

Membuatnya iri

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, lagipula, ini 'kan fasilitas umum" ia tersenyum tipis

"Terimakasih"

Keheningan sejenak mengisi mereka, hanya suara tetesan air hujan yang terdengar sampai akhirnya anak itu kembali bersuara

"Apa Paman kerabat dari almarhum Park Chanyeol? Aku beberapa kali melihatmu dimakamnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ayah angkatku adalah saudaranya"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, kebetulan namaku juga Park Chanyeol"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat "Itulah kenapa aku selalu mengunjungi pemakamannya, sejak sepupu Ibuku meninggal"

"Terimakasih untuk itu" Baekhyun tersenyum "Pantas saja makam Paman Chanyeol selalu bersih saat kami berkunjung"

"Sama-sama, biasanya aku datang lebih awal tapi hari ini aku datang sedikit terlambat"

"Kau datang sendiri?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ayahku keluar kota dan Ibuku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku pergi sendiri saja"

"Eh?" Baekhyun baru sadar akan sesuatu "Bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang ada disekolah?"

"Tapi aku ada disini" ia meringis "Aku tidak suka berada disekolah"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal karena sudah mengatakannya"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia menggeleng beberapa kali "Ada sesuatu yang membuat aku tidak suka berada disana, kau tidak akan mengerti"

Mata sedih Chanyeol adalah hal yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum supirnya datang dengan satu payung untuk menghalangi hujan dari tubuhnya dan satu lagi yang ia bawa ditangannya

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu, tuan"

Baekhyun tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa"

Ia menerima payung yang supirnya berikan bukan untuk ia pakai, tapi untuk ia berikan pada Chanyeol

"Pakailah dan kembali ke sekolah, aku harus pergi"

Ia dengar Chanyeol bergumam "Terimakasih" sebanyak dua kali

"Dan namaku Kim Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol"

\- : : -

Entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa, sejak ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, setiap malam didalam mimpinya anak itu selalu datang dalam sosok yang berbeda, terlihat lebih dewasa dari Chanyeol yang ia temui waktu itu

Didalam mimpinya, Chanyeol banyak mengucapkan kata terimakasih dan maaf

Sesuatu seperti ia yang telah menepati janjinya dan berhianat

Baekhyun tidak mengerti

Janji apa?

Hianat apa?

Ia tidak tahu apa arti dari semua mimpinya itu, yang ia tahu hanyalah dirinya yang selalu kena marah Joonmyeon karena terlalu banyak dokumen yang salah ia tanda tangani ke esokan harinya

\- : : -

Jika Baekhyun tidak salah, itu adalah empat bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka

Dihari pertama musim semi, secara kebetulan mereka kembali bertemu di sebuah kedai kopi yang tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun bekerja

"Halo, Paman" Chanyeol menyapanya dengan ramah, seperti mereka sudah sangat mengenal sebelumnya "Kebetulan sekali, apa tempat kerjamu dekat dari sini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Tidak terlalu dekat, sebenarnya"

"Apa kau sedang istirahat atau sudah pulang?"

"Tidak keduanya" ia meringis "Terlalu banyak pekerjaan membuatku pusing, jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi sejenak"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, suatu saat nanti Paman pasti menyesali apa yang Paman katakan hari ini"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya "Kau ini pandai sekali, memberi nasihat pada yang lebih tua, huh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menarik kursi disamping Baekhyun lalu duduk disana tanpa diminta "Aku ini pandai memberi nasihat, jika Paman mau, kau boleh berbagi masalah denganku"

Baekhyun berdecih, meledek "Apa yang aku dapatkan jika membagi masalahku denganmu?"

"Kau akan mendapat banyak!" ia berkata dengan semangat "Selain menjadi lebih dekat dengaku, Paman juga akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, Chanyeol itu lucu sekali

"Maaf karena aku tidak membawa payungmu"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Bukankah itu artinya kita harus bertemu lagi?"

Baekhyun bergumam sebelum menjawab "Kita akan bertemu lagi besok"

Mata Chanyeol membulat "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Dimana kita akan bertemu?"

"Lihat saja besok" ia terkekeh

Bersama Chanyeol membuatnya merasa seperti kembali ke usia belasan, ia rindu, sangat rindu pada masa itu, saat dimana Joonmyeon akan memarahinya karena terlambat bangun dan akhirnya dihukum karena lagi-lagi ia tertinggal pelajaran di jam pertama

Bukannya ia yang tidak mau menemui salah satu investor asing maupun menolak untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain

Menjadi dewasa tidak menyenangkan

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran?"

Chanyeol meringis "Aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak suka berada disekolah"

Baekhyun berdecih "Pikirkan masa depanmu, anak muda"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Paman"

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, salah satu lengan terangkat untuk menyangga dagunya "Aku tidak memiliki teman, aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk aku ajak bicara disana, mereka semua memandangku aneh, mereka bilang telinga dan mataku jelek sekali" ia terkekeh di akhir kalimat

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan binar mata yang berbeda, Chanyeol memang tertawa tapi itu tidak membuat raut sedihnya tertutup

"Mereka berlebihan, jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka!" ia berseru, berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata "Kau... Tampan" pipinya tiba-tiba memanas

Chanyeol tertawa pelan "Aku tahu, aku memang tampan"

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun menyesali perkataannya barusan

"Aku sudah selesai" ia bangkit dari duduknya "Kau juga harus kembali ke sekolah, mau aku antar?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu" ia menarik lengan Chanyeol keluar setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja "Kebetulan aku membawa kendaraan"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat tahu kalau mobil mewah yang sedari tadi terparkir didepan kedai adalah milik Baekhyun, ia terus berseru heboh bahkan saat mereka sudah duduk didalam sana

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol naik mobil mewah seperti itu, jadi mari kita maklumi segala kalimat kagum yang tidak henti-hentinya ia serukan

"Dimana sekolahmu?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah mobilnya melaju dijalanan

"Sekolah menengah Yeonhan"

Baekhyun menambah laju mobilnya saat melewati jalanan yang sepi, sekolah Yeonhan lumayan jauh dari sana, ia sendiri bingung kenapa Chanyeol bisa pergi sejauh itu

Saat mereka hampir sampai, Chanyeol memintanya untuk berhenti diluar pagar sekolah tapi ia malah memasukan mobilnya sampai ke tengah lapangan basket yang ramai, mungkin saat itu masih jam istirahat

"Paman, aku 'kan sudah bilang untuk berhenti diluar pagar saja" Chanyeol kewalahan saat mobil yang ia tumpangi menjadi pusat perhatian

"Aku harus memastikan kau benar-benar kembali ke sekolah, jika hanya sampai diluar, kau bisa saja pergi ke tempat lain saat aku meninggalkanmu" Baekhyun turun dari mobil, membuat seluruh atensi ter arah padanya

Chanyeol ikut keluar, berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk dalam untuk menghindari segala tatapan yang juga tertuju padanya

"Dimana orang-orang yang menghina telingamu?" matanya mengedar ke sekitar "Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka"

Chanyeol menarik ujung kemeja pria dewasa itu "Jangan! Nanti mereka malah menghajarku" ia berbisik "Paman juga harus kembali ke tempat kerja 'kan?"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa" Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengatakannya, sedikit berjinjit untuk mengusak rambut ke coklatan anak itu "Sampai bertemu lagi"

Hari itu adalah yang pertama bagi Baekhyun merasakan getaran aneh didadanya, rasa hangat merambat sampai pipi dan berakhir ditelinganya

Baekhyun tidak ingin menebak apa penyebabnya, ia akhirnya menyalahkan semilir angin yang mendadak terasa sangat dingin

Ia kembali menyalahkan cuaca saat menemukan dirinya yang tidak tidur dengan lelap karena terus memikirkan Chanyeol dan segala kepolosannya, sangat lucu, pikirnya

"Wah, aku ini kenapa?!"

\- : : -

Dan besoknya mereka sungguh bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun yang berdalih kalau ia salah berbelok dipersimpangan sehingga akhirnya tersesat sampai ke sekolah Yeonhan, Chanyeol sih percaya saja

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya ditengah keheningan yang mengisi mereka semenjak mobilnya melaju

Chanyeol menggeleng "Sepertinya untuk kali ini tidak ada, kalau Paman? Apa ada satu tempat yang ingin Paman kunjungi?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak memiliki tujuan, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling saja?"

"Terserah Paman saja" ia berkata antusias "Tapi jangan sampai terlalu larut, nanti Ibuku hawatir"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Baiklah"

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang langitnya berhiaskan bintang-bintang, Chanyeol bilang kalau langit malam itu sangat indah, tidak seperti biasanya, saat Baekhyun bertanya kenapa bisa seperti itu, ia menjawab;

"Karena malam ini aku bersama Paman" sambil tersenyum lebar, mata bulatnya ikut menyipit karena tarikan berlebihan dibibirnya

Baekhyun ikut tertawa pelan meski tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, entah karena gugup atau karena pendingin didalam mobilnya yang terlalu rendah

Sebelum jam delapan malam, Baekhyun sudah mengantarnya pulang setelah menghabiskan lebih dari satu jam untuk berkeliling

Rumah Chanyeol terletak dikawasan rumah susun dipinggir kota, nomor 56 dilantai tiga, jika Baekhyun tidak salah dengar

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Paman" Chanyeol membungkuk untuk memberi salam terakhir malam itu pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi supir "Payungnya sudah aku letakan dikursi belakang"

Baekhyun mengangguk, senyuman tidak luntur sama sekali dari bibirnya "Bukan masalah"

Chanyeol melambaikan lengannya selagi Baekhyun memutar kemudi mobil untuk kembali masuk kejalanan

Disepanjang perjalanan, ia tidak hentinya memikirkan apapun yang singgah dikepalanya, Chanyeol lebih mendominasi

Hingga ia sampai dikediamannya dengan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya penuh curiga diruang tv

"Setahuku kau tidak punya jadwal lembur hari ini"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dibuat-buat "Memang tidak ada, hehehe"

Joonmyeon tetap mempertahankan wajah kakunya "Lalu kenapa kau baru sampai?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan aku pulang terlambat, Ayah" ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Joonmyeon "Kau terdengar seperti tengah mengomeli anak yang masih sekolah dasar"

"Aku hanya hawatir" ia bergumam hampir terdengar seperti bisikan

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak saat mendengar itu "Maafkan aku, ponselku kehabisan daya jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu"

"Untuk kali ini aku maafkan, tapi jika kau melakukannya lagi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bepergian membawa mobil sendiri"

"Ayah" Baekhyun merengek "Aku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk kau hukum seperti itu"

"Tapi dimataku kau tetap Baekhyun yang masih remaja, sifatmu saja masih seperti itu" akhirnya ia terkekeh "Memangnya ada pria dewasa yang merengek?"

Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya

"Karena besok hari libur, ayo berkunjung ke klinik Yixing?"

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun langsung kembali bersemangat, ia mengangguk dengan cepat "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke sana"

\- : -

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Joonmyeon mengajaknya ke tempat Yixing ke esokan hari

"Selamat pagi Paman Zhang!" Baekhyun berseru saat Yixing menyambutnya, menghujani tubuh pria itu dengan pelukan

Yixing terkekeh, lengan mengusap pundak Baekhyun "Kenapa baru mampir? Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya "Ayah sangat sibuk belakangan ini"

"Itu karena kau yang selalu menolak tawaran investasi dari perusahaan lain" Joonmyeon perotes

Yixing mengenyit "Jangan bahas hal-hal yang berbau bisnis seperti itu, aku alergi"

Mereka terkekeh mendengarnya

Joonmyeon meletakan kotak bekal yang ia bawa diatas meja kerja Yixing "Nasi goreng kimchi dan sosis panggang"

"Ingin buku resep lagi?"

Joonmyeon mendengus "Tidak, terimakasih" lengannya ia lipat didepan dada "Dapurku penuh dengan buku resep kirimanmu"

Baekhyun mengabaikan argumen dua pria dewasa yang topiknya hanya seputar dapur, ia bingung, kenapa mereka mau repot-repot memikirkan hal seperti itu? Kenapa tidak mencari istri dan membiarkan ia menyelesaikan segalanya?

Gonggongan anjing kecil didekat kakinya mencuri seluruh atensi, ia membungkuk, mengusap bulu putihnya sampai ke ekor

Yixing membawa Joonmyeon sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun yang tengah bermain bersama anjing peliharaannya "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, terlihat sedikit ragu "Seseorang yang juga pernah aku lihat dipemakamannya, kupikir aku hanya salah lihat waktu itu, tapi ternyata itu memang Chanyeol"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa rencanamu?"

Joonmyeon menggidikan bahu "Aku hanya akan melihat mereka dari kejauhan"

Yixing menghela napas "Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah berniat untuk melamar Baekhyun minggu depan"

Dengan senang hati Joonmyeon mendaratkan satu pukulan didada pria berkaca mata itu "Dasar sinting!"

"Duh, hatiku sakit mendengarnya" ia mengusap dada sebelah kirinya beberapa kali dan jangan lewatkan raut wajah sedih dibuat-buatnya

"Apa sebaiknya aku segera memberikan surat itu pada Baekhyun?"

Yixing menggeleng "Sebaiknya jangan terburu-buru, mereka mungkin masih dalam tahap saling mengenal sekarang"

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan "Sebenarnya aku berharap salah satu dari mereka dilahirkan kembali sebagai wanita, aku ingin segera menggendong cucu"

Yixing terkekeh mendengarnya

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka, beruntung karena ia datang setelah mereka selesai membicarakannya

Yixing menggeleng, mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang sampai menutupi mata "Masalah orang dewasa, kau tidak akan mengerti"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Aku juga sudah dewasa, jika kalian lupa"

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan berbincang tentang banyak hal, menghabiskan bekal yang Joonmyeon bawa dan berakhir dengan memandikan yilli, anak anjing peliharaan Yixing yang lucu

Yilli mengingatkannya akan vivi, anak anjing peliharaan Paman Sehun, mereka sama-sama berbulu putih dengan ukuran tubuh yang pas untuk digendong

"Aku ingin memelihara yang seperti ini juga" ia bergumam yang langsung dijawab tidak oleh Joonmyeon

Mereka pulang sebelum matahari terbenam, dengan Baekhyun yang terus merengek ingin menginap saja bahkan sampai mereka sudah tiba dirumah

"Nanti kita akan menginap" Joonmyeon berkata pelan "Saat libur panjang"

Baekhyun masih cemberut meski Joonmyeon terus berusaha untuk menghiburnya, tempat Yixing sangat nyaman, di dekat kliniknya masih ada tempat yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon rindang, ada juga danau yang orang-orang yakini terbentuk karena amarah para dewa penyelamat

Tempat Yixing selalu memberi kesan seperti ia pernah lama tinggal disana

Baekhyun mendinginkan kepalanya dengan menghabiskan hampir tiga puluh menit di kamar mandi, membersihkan diri sambil bersenandung beberapa lagu kesukaannya

Keluar dalam keadaan lebih segar, Baekhyun mengambil sepasang piyama didalam lemari dan memakainya dengan cepat, membaringkan tubuh setelah selesai dengan segala urusannya

Di antara sisa kesadarannya, Chanyeol kembali mencuri seluruh atensi alam bawah sadarnya

\- : : -

Baekhyun kembali ke sekolah Yeonhan di jam yang sama seperti pertama kali ia menjemput Chanyeol, menunggu hampir dua jam untuk tidak menemukan anak itu dimanapun

Dan besoknya dan besoknya dan baesoknya

Dihari ke lima barulah mereka bertemu

Baekhyun turun dari mobil, menunggu Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat padanya tanpa ekspresi

"Paman" adalah kata pertama yang Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum ia menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat

Baekhyun kewalahan saat sadar kalau banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka, memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh, ia ingin mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol agar anak itu menjauh tapi isakan yang mengalun sampai ketelinganya menghentikan

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, mengusap pundak anak itu saat ia rasa kemeja bagian belakangnya diremas lumayan kuat "Apa orang-orang itu kembali mengatai telinga dan matamu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Ibu"

"Kenapa Ibumu?"

"Ibuku pergi meninggalkanku, Paman" ia terisak "Aku belum sempat mengatakan seberapa banyak aku mencintainya, tapi ia sudah lebih dulu pergi"

Pundak Baekhyun menegang saat mendengar itu "Aku turut berduka cita"

Mulai hari itu, Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Chanyeol dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, memberikan apapun selagi ia mampu, mencukupi anak itu dengan kasih sayang yang ia butuhkan

Baekhyun menjadikan Chanyeol prioritas kedua dalam hidupnya setelah Joonmyeon

\- : -

"Nomor 55? Bukannya nomor 56?"

Chanyeol mengerjap "Sejak kapan aku tinggal dikamar 56?"

Baekhyun meringis "Berarti waktu itu aku salah dengar"

Chanyeol membuka pintu dihadapannya dengan tenang, meminta Baekhyun untuk masuk dan duduk dimanapun selama ia merasa nyaman

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat sebuah meja yang dikelilingi puluhan tangkai bunga dengan sebuah foto yang bersandar diantara mereka, Ibu Chanyeol sangatlah cantik, ia menyesal karena tidak datang dihari duka, anak itu pasti merasa sangat sedih

Chanyeol duduk disampingnya setelah menaruh segelas jus jeruk dingin didekat kaki Baekhyun

"Terimakasih" ia tersenyum

"Aku selalu berpikir tentang dosa apa yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga bisa berakhir seperti ini" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan "Hidupku selalu berakhir dengan pahit"

Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan, karena disaat seperti ini, ikut bicara bukanlah solusi yang tepat

Chanyeol kembali berbicara "Ayahku meninggalkan kami baru-baru ini, menikah dengan seorang jalang dan hidup dikota lain bersamanya" ia tengah berusaha menahan tangis "Ibuku harus bekerja padahal ia tengah sakit parah, aku harus membolos di jam sebelum dan sesudah istirahat untuk mengantar beberapa koran, membantu keuangan Ibu yang semakin memburuk, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi"

Baekhyun mengusap pundaknya yang kaku

"Aku tidak tahu, semua selalu berakhir dengan hal buruk dan aku membencinya" Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya, menyandarkan itu pada pundak Baekhyun "Menurut Paman, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun menarik tubuh besar Chanyeol untuk ia hujani pelukan, berharap itu akan membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik "Lanjutkan sekolahmu dan jangan membolos lagi"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol tersenyum "Terimakasih"

"Jangan pikirkan tentang hal lain"

Chanyeol mengangguk

"Paman baik sekali" ia melepaskan pelukannya "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu"

"Aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu"

Mata mereka bertemu

"Apa Paman tidak pernah merasa curiga padaku?"

Mata Baekhyun sedikit membulat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol "Tentu tidak, kenapa aku harus curiga?"

"Hanya bertanya" Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Tidak ada yang tahu 'kan? Bisa saja kalau ternyata aku ini seorang penjahat yang mengincar hartamu" ia terkekeh dengan kalimatnya sendiri

"Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau kau itu seorang penjahat?" Baekhyun cemberut "Jika kau benar memang penjahat, aku mungkin akan mati sebelum kau membunuhku"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya sendiri "Kata-katamu membuat aku merinding, Paman"

Jika Chanyeol memang seorang penjahat, sepertinya Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menjadi tawanannya

Duh, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

\- : -

"Paman, aku tahu!" Chanyeol berseru, suatu hari disaat mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama "Ternyata aku memang bukan seorang penjahat"

Baekhyun terkekeh, hanya mendengarkan dengan mulut yang penuh ice cream strawberry

"Aku tidak mengincar hartamu karena aku tidak tahu sebanyak apa kau memilikinya dan aku tidak peduli" ia melanjutkan

"Lalu apa?" Baekhyun pada akhirnya bertanya

"Aku tidak tahu" Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya, jari bergerak acak di atas meja "Wajah paman sangat manis, mungkin itu salah satu alasannya"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar itu, Chanyeol benar-benar lucu

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Chapternya ga bakal panjang-panjang, paling kalau ga dua ya tiga ihihihi


	15. Squel two

**Squel of Sweet lie**

Summary :

Baekhyun ditakdirkan untuk kembali bertemu semua orang dimasa lalunya tanpa ingatan apapun tentang itu, termasuk cinta dimasa lampau

Age gape

Chanyeol **17** : Baekhyun **27**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, pertama kali ia mengajak Chanyeol ke rumahnya, dan apa yang Joonmyeon berikan sebagai reaksi adalah apa yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya

Joonmyeon menangis dari awal Chanyeol tiba, itu membuatnya bingung

Baekhyun mengernyit "Ayah, kau ini kenapa?"

Yang tertua tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, kesulitan mengontrol emosi, ia hanya bisa menatap mereka dan menangis, menutup mulutnya untuk meredam isakan, memeluk Chanyeol, lalu kembali menangis, lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan menangis lagi

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan dengan mengusap punggungnya "Apa kau merasa sakit atau sesuatu, Tuan?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng, kembali terisak karena mendengar suara Chanyeol

Baekhyun meringis, hanya membiarkan Ayahnya tenggelam dalam kesedihan

\- : -

"Dulu, aku suka sekali pergi ke taman bersama orangtuaku, kira-kira usiaku baru lima tahun saat itu" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, berpikir tentang sesuatu "Atau mungkin baru empat tahun? Atau tiga tahun, ya?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh "Lalu dimana kau sekolah? Apa kau mendapat pendidikam dengan baik?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku mulai dari taman kanak-kanak, saat sekolah dasar aku selalu mendapat juara tapi saat sekolah menengah pertama prestasiku sedikit menurun karena sesuatu dan sekarang aku setidaknya selalu berada diperingkat lima besar"

"Itu bagus" Joonmyeon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol, berbisik ketika Baekhyun berjalan dihadapan mereka "Anak itu dulu susah sekali di atur"

"Aku mendengarnya, Ayah" Baekhyun berkata sebal

Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol tertawa

Baekhyun cemberut "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

Joonmyeon menunjukan adonan kue yang masih setengah jadi "Chanyeol mengajariku cara membuat kue kering"

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku mengambil kelas memasak sebagai pelajaran tambahan" ia terkekeh

Bibir Baekhyun membulat "Aku tidak pernah tahu itu"

Joonmyeon menarik baju belakangnya "Memasak bersama?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengangguk menyetujui

Membantu Joonmyeon mengaduk adonan sampai tercampur, mencetak itu diatas loyang dan mengolesnya dengan putih telur sebelum memanggangnya di oven

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun yang tengah mencuci tangan, tersenyum jahil sebelum berbisik; "Paman tampan"

Yang membuat Baekhyun membeku untuk beberapa waktu

\- : : -

Baekhyun tidak ingat itu kapan, saat Joonmyeon datang ke kamarnya ditengah malam ketika ia masih terjaga setelah menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kantor

Memberikannya sebuah kotak berwarna biru, ia pikir itu replika pesawatnya lagi tapi ternyata bukan, mungkin, ia tidak tahu karena Joonmyeon melarangnya untuk membuka itu

"Ketika kau merasa semua menjadi sulit, ini akan sedikit membantumu" katanya, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kebingungan

\- : : -

Jongdae, sekertaris sekaligus sahabatnya yang selalu ia jadikan 'tempat sampah' di segala kondisi, jika di ibaratkan benda, Jongdae sangatlah serba guna

Baekhyun memilih Jongdae sebagai pelarian pertama disaat ia tengah bingung-bingungnya

Memendam perasaanmu adalah hal yang sangat sulit, percayalah, itu yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang

"... Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja saat tahu orientasi sex ku, sungguh, itu bukan masalah besar, Ayah tetap mendukungku, bagaimanapun aku" kira-kira sudah dua jam ia bercerita pada Jongdae yang dengan baik hati tetap setia mendengarkan, dan memberi saran jika ia bisa

Jongdae mengangguk "Lalu apa yang membuatmu menjadi sangat gelisah?"

Menghela napas "Pria yang mungkin aku sukai, itu masalahnya"

"Kenapa? Dia mengidap homophobic atau semacamnya?"

"Lebih buruk dari itu" Baekhyun cemberut "Perbedaan usia kami terlalu jauh"

Jongdae berdecih "Hanya karena itu, kau seri-"

"Sepuluh tahun, aku sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya" kali ini ia yang berdecih, karena tarikan napas Jongdae yang sangat berisik "Terimakasih atas keterkejutanmu, aku senang"

"Tidak, maaf" Jongdae menggaruk ujung alisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal "Terlalu jauh memang, tapi sepertinya itu bukan masalah besar"

"Bagiku tidak, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menurutnya"

"Kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tiba-tiba aku menjadi sangat canggung jika sedang berdua dengannya, terlebih ia suka sekali menggodaku" ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, menatap kepulan asap diatas cangkir kopinya

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika belum mencoba"

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

\- : : -

Chanyeol menghubunginya di jam makan siang, membuat pengumuman tentang acara kenaikan kelasnya yang akan dilangsungkan ke esokan hari

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokonya Paman harus datang" ia mengancam dari sebrang sana

Baekhyun mau tidak mau (padahal ia sangat senang) memenuhi udangannya, ia datang bersama Jongdae karena tidak tahan mendengar ocehannya yang memaksa untuk ikut

"Apa aku sudah terlihat bagus?" Baekhyun tersenyum paksa, menggenggam rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa kuat-kuat

Baekhyun gugup, demi Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin sekali muntah

Jongdae menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali "Santai, Baekhyun, wajahmu sampai pucat"

"Paman!"

Baekhyun berjengit saat suara Chanyeol menggema ditelinganya

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang"

Baekhyun hendak menghampirinya tapi Jongdae sudah lebih dulu melakukan itu, ia menangis sangat keras sampai menarik perhatian beberapa siswa disana dan memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat sambil meracau

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol, idiot, kau bodoh dasar brengsek, tidak punya otak, kau pecundang-"

Sebenarnya ada apa? Pertama Joonmyeon dan sekarang Jongdae

Serius, tidak bisakah mereka membiarkannya hidup tanpa kebingungan?

Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol sangat ketakutan, jadi ia membantunya dengan menarik Jongdae menjauh lalu memukul kepala pria itu sangat kencang

"Berhenti membuatku malu!" Baekhyun berseru

Jongdae mengusap wajahnya yang basah "Maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana"

Chanyeol tertawa kering "Tidak apa-apa Paman ke dua, sebenarnya aku ini suka sekali dipeluk, tapi tidak dengan makian tadi"

"Maafkan aku" Jongdae membungkuk

"Tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol ikut membungkuk

Jongdae kembali membungkuk lalu Chanyeol kembali menyusul

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Terus saja lakukan itu, sampai acaranya selesai juga tidak masalah"

\- : -

Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya merasa lebih bangga kecuali saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan podium untuk memberikan pidato karena ia memegang rekor sebagai murid dengan nilai terbaik diseluruh kelas sepuluh

"Halo teman-teman" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar "Aku disini hanya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, pada kalian yang selalu mengejek telinga dan mataku sangat jelek" ucapannya mengundang tawa "Juga pada kalian yang selalu meninggalkanku dibelakang, sekarang kalian melihatku 'kan? Pasti, karena aku juga tengah memandang kalian"

Jongdae menyikut lengannya "Untuk ukuran murid kelas sepuluh, Chanyeol itu lumayang berani juga, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Kill them with kindness, Chanyeol penganut kalimat itu, aku rasa"

"Terimakasih karena sudah meninggalkanku dibelakang, dengan itu, aku bisa menjadi lebih fokus untuk menggapai mimpiku" Chanyeol tersenyum, kali ini lebih hangat "Ibuku selalu berkata kalau hidup hanya tentang waktu, semua sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, hanya tinggal menunggu kapan skenario itu akan terjadi. Saat kau dilahirkan dan saat kau kembali pada sang Pencipta, pertemuan dan perpisahan, tangis dan tawa. Jangan takut dengan sepi yang kau lewati, karena akan selalu ada cahaya didalam kegelapan"

Pidato indahnya di akhiri dengan riuh tepuk tangan semua orang, Jongdae kembali menangis, entah karena apa

Setelah menerima piala dan sebuah piagam, Chanyeol turun dari podium dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang menunggunya ditempat ia duduk

"Aku keren sekali 'kan Paman?" yah, Chanyeol dan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi

Baekhyun mengangguk "Lumayan" ia memeberikan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa pada Chanyeol "Selamat" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan

Jongdae terkekeh ditempatnya, melihat bagaimana telinga sahabatnya yang memerah

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar saat menerima rangkaian bunga itu "Ternyata Paman bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, ya?"

Baekhyun berjengit "Aku tidak bisa"

"Lalu dari mana Paman tahu kalau aku menyukai mawar berwarna putih?"

"Hanya kebetulan" karna Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu, Joonmyeon yang merekomendasikan mawar putih untuk ia bawa

Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya, berdehem "Sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai, aku pergi kalau begitu"

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa menahannya, Jongdae sudah berlalu setelah sekali lagi memeluk Chanyeol dan menepuk pudaknya

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal "Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Aku ingin mengunjungi makam Ibuku"

"Baik, ayo pergi bersama" Baekhyun tersenyum sampai ke dua matanya menghilang

"Paman?"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih"

\- : -

Setelah membeli rangkaian bunga besar di toko langganan, mereka berkunjung ke makam Ibu Chanyeol, anak itu juga tidak lupa membawa pialanya

"Aku gugup sekali" Chanyeol membuka obrolan

Baekhyun menatapnya dari samping "Apa yang membuatmu gugup?"

Ia terkekeh pelan "Saat berdiri di podium tadi, mataku hanya tertuju pada Paman, aku pikir itu akan membantu tapi ternyata aku malah melupakan banyak kalimat yang sudah aku susun semalaman"

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh "Tadi itu bagus sekali, Jongdae saja sampai menangis"

"Tapi Paman tidak"

"Kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk melihatku menangis"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan membuang air mata dari seseorang yang sangat aku hargai"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia tersentuh

Langkah mereka berhenti saat Chanyeol berkata mereka sudah sampai, makam Ibunya masih terlihat bersih, bahkan ada beberapa bunga yang masih segar tapi ia tetap membuang itu dan menggantinya dengan bunga yang ia bawa

Mereka berlutut dengan Chanyeol yang tepat berada disamping batu nisannya, ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman disana

Ia berbisik dengan suara lembut "Ibu, aku pulang dengan membawa sebuah piala seperti apa yang Ibu harapkan dariku" ia tersenyum dengan air mata yang mulai berkumpul dikelopak matanya "Aku anak yang baik 'kan Ibu?"

Baekhyun rasa tenggorokannya tercekat, melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuat hatinya sakit

Chanyeol mengusap matanya "Aku merindukanmu" ia terkekeh "Maaf, aku menangis" itu untuk Baekhyun

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa"

"Ibu, aku membawa temanku, ia sangat baik dan sangat sangat baik, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya, ia seperti malaikat"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan

"Namanya Kim Baekhyun, aku biasa memanggilnya Paman, karena ia tidak keberatan dengan itu"

"Karena aku malas melayangkan protes"

"Paman memiliki Ayah dan sahabat yang baik, mereka suka sekali memelukku sambil menangis" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "Aku rasa hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, aku akan mampir lagi jika ada waktu"

Chanyeol berdiri setelah sekali lagi mencium batu nisan Ibunya dan Baekhyun menyusul setelah meletakan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa

Kembali menyusuri jalanan sempit untuk sampai dimana mobil Baekhyun terparkir

\- : -

"Paman merokok?" Chanyeol menatap sebungkus rokok yang isinya hampir habis ditangannya, ia menemukan itu setelah membongkar isi dashboard mobil meeah itu

Baekhyun mengambilnya, mengembalikan benda itu ditempat dimana Chanyeol menemukannya "Jangan mengacak-acak isi mobilku"

"Memarahi saat ketahuan melakukan salah, itu bukan apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa, Paman"

Mobil berhenti saat lampu penanda jalan berubah menjadi merah

Baekhyun menatapnya yang tengah terkekeh "Kau mulai lagi, menasihati seseorang yang lebih dewasa, itu bukan apa yang seharusnya anak berumur tujuh belas lakukan" mobilnya kembali melaju saat lampu berubah hijau

"Kenapa Paman melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak selalu melakukannya, jika pekerjaan menumpuk dan banyak orang mengeluh disekitarku, aku akan menghisap itu, menghilangkan stress" ia menggidikan bahunya "Dan kau tidak boleh menirunya anak muda!" itu terdengar mengancam

Chanyeol ikut menggidikan bahunya "Aku mungkin akan melakukannya suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi dewasa, bekerja, menghabiskan malam disebuah club untuk bersenang-senang, minum alkohol, melakukan ini dan itu"

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tentu tidak, aku akan menikah"

Baekhyun merasa kalau ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui bagaimana pandangan Chanyeol tentang perasaannya "Kau akan menikah?"

Mengangguk "Tentu, memangnya Paman tidak mau menikah?"

"Entahlah" ia menghela napas "Aku belum memikirkan hal seperti itu"

Yang lebih muda terkekeh

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berdehem pelan "Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan pasangan sesama jenis? Maksudku, itu sedang trend sekarang, apa kau-"

"Itu bukan masalah"

Mata dan bibirnya membulat "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Iya"

Baekhyun menahan senyumnya agar tidak selebar telinga, itu adalah hal yang bagus, sungguh

\- : -

"Selamat pagi, Ayah" Baekhyun menyapa dengan semangat

Joonmyeon tersenyum disela-sela kunyahan pada roti tawar yang ia oles selai cokelat "Pagi"

Baekhyun duduk di kursi disamping Joonmyeon, lalu menarik piring berisi setumpuk roti dan juga selai buah, senyum tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya

Itu mungkin hal yang biasa melihat Baekhyun sangat ceria di pagi hari, tapi kali ini, senyumnya terlihat berbeda

Joonmyeon menelan rotinya dengan susah payah karena tenggorokannya mendadak kering "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Pria paruh baya itu menunjuk wajah anaknya dengan dagu "Terlihat bahagia, ada sesuatu? Sekertaris Oh memberimu bonus akhir tahun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tertawa "Ini bahkan masih pertengahan bulan"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Apa baik-baik saja jika aku bercerita tentang ini padamu, Ayah?"

"Cerita apa? Aku tidak akan tahu baik buruknya jika kau tidak memberitahuku"

Baekhyun meletakan rotinya di atas piring, mengabaikan itu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan "Aku sedang, eum, sesuatu seperti, aku sedang tertarik pada sesuatu, Ayah, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Aku merasa sesuatu sedang menarik perhatianku"

Ke dua alis Joonmyeon terangkat "Apa maksudmu sesuatu itu artinya seseorang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku "Maybe, yes"

"Itu bagus, usiamu sudah cukup matang untuk memulai sebuah kencan, siapa dia?" harusnya itu terdengar bersemangat, tapi apa yang keluar adalah nada kehawatiran

Baekhyun bergumam panjang, hampir memakan waktu tiga puluh detik sampai ia kembali bersuara, berbisik sebenarnya "Chanyeol"

Joonmyeon bersorak, memukul meja makan dengan sangat kuat "Itu berita baik! Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Menikah apa? Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku"

"Aku harus memberitahu Yixing!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun berseru "Tidak, tidak, Ayah! Kenapa memberitahu Paman Yixing?"

Ia mengejar Joonmyeon yang setengah berlari menuju kamarnya tapi sayang ia terlambat, Joonmyeon sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya sehingga ia tidak bisa menerobos masuk

"Yixing! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan segera menikah!"

"AYAH!"

\- : -

Chanyeol tengah menghabiskan waktu liburnya setelah kenaikan kelas, Baekhyun selalu menawarkan anak itu tiket untuk pergi atau merekomendasikan beberapa tempat wisata, tapi selalu ditolak

Menghabiskan waktu dirumah lebih menyenangkan, katanya

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa memaksa, jadi ia selalu menghabiskan waktu dua jam setelah pulang kerja untuk mampir dirumah Chanyeol, seperti hari itu

"Bicara soal pertanyaan Paman kemarin, apa Paman juga tidak masalah dengan hubungan sesama jenis?"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak mendengarnya, tapi ia berhasil menenangkan diri "Itu bukan masalah"

"Benarkah?"

Mengangguk "Iya"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Lalu bagaimana jika aku ini seseorang yang seperti itu? Apa Paman tetap ingin menjadi temanku?"

"Tentu" ia membasahi tenggorokannya dengan jus apel yang Chanyeol sediakan

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku menaruh hati Paman atau semacamnya?" Chanyeol menatapnya sangat dalam

Baekhyun mengerjap, mengusap telinganya yang mendadak terasa gatal "Apa kau serius?" _bodoh_

Suara Chanyeol tidak lagi terdengar kala itu, hanya ada hembusan napasnya yang mengisi kekosongan, mata mereka yang saling memaku dan detak jantungnya yang terasa sampai ke perut

"Itu terdengar konyol 'kan? Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu" Chanyeol meniup udara kosong dihadapannya "Jangan dipikirkan Paman, aku hanya bertanya"

Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk tertawa "Bukan masalah"

Dan hening

Baekhyun tidak biasanya kehabisan topik untuk melanjutkan obrolan, tapi kali ini ia melakukannya, kepala kosong, hanya terisi dengan kalimat yang terakhir kali Chanyeol ucapkan

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang, Chanyeol" Baekhyun tiba-tuba bangkit

Chanyeol menyusul, berdiri disampingnya "Hati-hati, Paman"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, berjalan cepat keluar, menuju mobilnya dilantai paling dasar rumah susun, dengan Chanyeol yang mengekor beberapa langkah dibelakang, ia sudah memintanya untuk pergi tapi anak itu tetap ada dibelakangnya

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil sedikit kasar, begitu juga saat ia menutupnya, mengabaikan lambaian tangan Chanyeol padanya dengan menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat

Membelah jalanan kota yang senggang

Ia membongkar isi dashboard dengan sebelah lengannya sedang yang lain masih bergantung pada kemudi, mencari rokok dan pematik, menyelipkan salah satu dari mereka di bibirnya setelah membakar ujungnya

Ia membuka jendela, membuang kepulan asap pada udara dingin yang memenuhi kota

Ini lebih parah rasanya dari melihat Joonmyeon yang mengamuk di kantor, karena ia tidak tahu kenapa rasa sakit tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya

\- : : -

Terhitung sudah seminggu sejak Baekhyun tidak mengunjunginya dan Chanyeol mulai merasa hawatir, terlebih sekarang pria itu tidak bisa dihubungi

Jadi disuatu sore, saat hujan turun dengan sangat deras, ia pergi ke rumahnya untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi

Joonmyeon menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutnya, membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk diruang tamu

"Baekhyun belum kembali dari kantor, sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu mengambil jam tambahan kerja" Joonmyeon memberinya sedikit informasi, setelah menaruh segelas cokelat panas dan beberapa kue kering di atas meja

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti "Paman Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini sulit dihubungi, aku sedikit hawatir"

Yang lebih tua tersenyum tipis "Ia terlalu sibuk"

"Memang, tapi tidak biasanya ia seperti itu"

"Apa kau memiliki satu perasaan husus padanya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tertawa canggung "Kenapa Tuan tiba-tiba bertanya itu?"

Joonmyeon menggidikan bahunya "Aku hanya beertanya" ia kembali tersenyum, mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol

"Aku merasa tidak pantas untuknya"

Ia memandang penuh Chanyeol, kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah lama ada dikepalanya "Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, ini mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau tahu lebih dari siapapun"

Chanyeol belum pernah merasa sangat gugup seperti sekarang

Joonmyeon mengusap surainya sebelum memulai kalimat

\- : -

Baekhyun membanting pintu mobilnya, sedikit berlari untuk sampai ke depan pintu, ia tersentak saat pintu terbuka dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri disana, wajah pucat dan tatapan kosongnya membuat ia bingung

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan melewatinya dan berlari saat sudah keluar dari pagar

"Baekhyun" suara Joonmyeon menyadarkannya

Baekhyun menoleh "Ya, Ayah?"

"Masuklah dan istirahat"

"Baik, Ayah"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Hallo owner buat baju elyxion chanbaek name, nah berhungung kalo buat satu mahal banget jadi aku mau nawarin ke cbhs juga biar barengan. Kalo mau bisa chat ke carlinkusmayanti (line) /wa 085795199941

Terimakasih buat kalian yang masih terima tulisan aku dengan baik, yang terus kasih masukan dan komentar membangun semangat, love yaaaa


	16. Squel three

Di akhir pekan, semua orang berkumpul dirumah mereka, segera memborbardir Baekhyun seputar kabar pernikahan yang hanya ada di dalam bayangan Joonmyeon

"Paman, aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun" ia sudah sangat lelah menghadapi sekumpulan pria kolot dihadapannya

Jongdae terkekeh "Kalian harus mendengarkannya kali ini, dasar sekumpulan Paman yang haus berita"

Kalimatnya berhasil membuat ia mendapat satu pukulan telak dari Kyungsoo

Sehun yang berada tepat dibelakangnya bergumam sangat halus "Seharusnya aku yang mengambil peran sebagai sekertaris Baekhyun, aku tidak suka dipanggil Paman"

"Memangnya kau pikir ada yang menyukai ini? Tidak ada!" Jongin menimpali

Joonmyeon datang dengan sebelah lengan yang menggenggam segelas kecil wine, ia meminta Yixing untuk ikut dengannya ke ruang kerja. Saat tiba di sana, raut tenang Joonmyeon langsung sirna, terganti dengan wajah panik bukan main

"Bagaaimana ini?!" ia menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja, hampir membanting

Yixing mengernyit "Ada apa?"

"Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol!"

"Apa?"

"Aku pikir cara itu akan membuat mereka cepat bersatu, tapi nyatanya tidak, Chanyeol malah pergi" ia mendesah "Sudah satu minggu sejak hari itu dan Chanyeol belum kembali menemui Baekhyun"

Yixing menahan senyum "Aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya, aku siap menggantikan Chanyeol kapanpun" ia menepuk pundak Joonmyeon beberapa kali dan langsung di tepis si pemilik

"Gantikan pantatmu!" Joonmyeon berdecih "Aku tidak sedang main-main, Dokter Zhang"

Yixing tersenyum tipis, memajukan wajah untuk menghadiahi pipi bulat Joonmyeon sebuah kecupan singkat yang membuat matanya membola

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, ya?" Yixing menggerakan jari-jarinya seperti seseorang yang tengah berhitung "Aku merindukanmu"

Joonmyeon masih terdiam, bingung karena dadanya yang bergemuruh, memalukan, di umurnya yang sekarang, itu sudah tidak pantas ia rasakan

Dan Yixing yang menatapnya penuh, tidak membantu sama sekali

"Aku juga merindukanmu" akhirnya ia membalas setelah beberapa detik terdiam

"Aku pikir akan baik-baik saja tidak ikut pindah bersamamu, tapi jarak yang membentang terasa sangat menyiksa" Yixing cemberut "Aku terlalu banyak merindukanmu"

Joonmyeon terkekeh, sebenarnya merasa senang karena Yixing secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan kalau ia tidak bisa jauh darinya

"Aku tahu itu, semua orang mudah merasa rindu jika itu aku"

Rasanya ingin sekali tertawa di hadapan wajahnya sambil berteriak; "Percaya diri sekali!" Tapi Yixing menahan hasratnya untuk itu, karena saat melihat senyum yang perlahan mengembang di bibir Joonmyeon membuat seluruh tubuhnya menghangat

"Jika waktu itu kau tidak menjadikan Baekhyun anakmu, mungkin kita sudah menikah sekarang" Yixing bergumam

Mata Joonmyeon membola "Obrolan kita sudah melenceng terlalu jauh"

Pipi bersemu Joonmyeon adalah kesukaannya setelah melihat Yilli yang selalu menyambutnya di depan pintu

\- - : : - -

Itu adalah hari paling melelahkan untuk Baekhyun, hari dimana ia harus pulang terlambat untuk menyelesaikan tugas kantor. Baekhyun pikir ia bodoh karena lebih memilih jalan memutar agar bisa melewati sekolah Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah sepi, tidak ada siapapun di sana, sepertinya

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol tidak ingin menemuinya karena marah, ia marah karena waktu itu Baekhyun bersikap kekanakan, pergi tanpa permisi dan menghilang se enaknya (jika Chanyeol yang melakukan itu, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan mau melihat wajahnya lagi, ia akan menikahi sembarang orang yang ia temui di jalanan)

Ia menghela napas, menginjak gas lebih dalam agar cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kaku

Tapi ia terpaksa mengurungkan niat kala matanya melihat beberapa murid yang duduk di depan mini market, bukan mereka yang mencuri perhatiannya, tapi Chanyeol, ia ada disana dengan sebatang rokok yang menggantung di antara belah bibirnya

Ia terperangah, turun dari mobil dengan gegabah lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol agar menjauh dari teman-temannya yang lain

"Paman?" Chanyeol membuang rokoknya ke jalanan

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam "Kau gila?"

Chanyeol menepis lengan yang lebih kecil darinya itu "Kenapa Paman di sini?"

"Karena aku melihatmu, tentu saja, yang sedang berkumpul bersama berandalan di jam larut" yang lebih tua berdecih

"Aku selalu melakukannya"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Jangan temui aku lagi, Paman" kata itu menusuk tepat di dadanya

"Apa?" keningnya mengerut "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau bersamamu, aku tidak mau menyukaimu lagi, kau orang yang buruk, aku membencimu!"

Kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan, kalimat yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar dari apapun

Jika yang ia lakukan sungguh membuatnya sakit, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain pergi, meski ia tidak ingin

Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil saat Chanyeol pergi menjauhinya. Nekat membelah jalanan dengan mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi, terlalu naif untuk mengakui bagaiamana hancurnya ia sekarang, terlalu malu untuk menangis dan terlalu takut untuk peduli

Di benci oleh seseorang yang ia sukai adalah ketakutan terbesarnya

\- - : : - -

Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari dengan suhu tubuh tinggi, membuat Joonmyeon mengomel sepanjang jam sarapan sampai akhirnya berangkat ke kantor, tentu setelah menyiapkan teh herbal hangat untuk anaknya minum

Yah, setidaknya demam yang ia rasakan bisa membuatnya bolos bekerja hari ini

Saat tengah hari, ia bangun dari tempat tidur, meminum teh yang sudah hampir dingin itu dalam sekali tarikan napas. Matanya bergulir menatap cermin, memandang pantulan dirinya yang... Kacau, berantakan dan menyedihkan

Ia menghela napas, melangkah pelan untuk mengambil baju ganti, saat pintu lemari terbuka, sebuah kotak biru jatuh menimpa kaki, seingatnya itu kotak pemberian Joonmyeon

Kotak yang baru bisa ia buka saat merasa semua hal menjadi sulit

Ia meraih itu, kembali ke ranjang dengan langkah mundur, menjatuhkan bokongnya di sana sambil menatap benda persegi di tangannya lamat-lamat, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat penasaran

"Apa aku merasa sangat kesulitan sekarang?" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri

Membuat pembelaan agar bisa membuka kotaknya hari ini. Ini adalah hari terberat dalam dua puluh tujuh tahun ia bernapas (bohong), pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk, Chanyeol yang membencinya dan sekarang ia terserang demam. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa sangat kesulitan

Jadi ia membukanya, melihat beberapa potongan surat kabar yang semuanya menceritakan tentang kejadian aneh di kota puluhan tahun lalu, tentang sembilan dewa yang menyelamatkan kota dari iblis. Ia mengernyit heran, untuk apa Joonmyeon mengumpulkan ini semua?

Tapi kebingungannya terbayar setelah melihat wajah-wajah tidak asing di salah satu kertas, itu mereka. Joonmyeon, Paman Yixing, Paman Minseok, Paman Sehun, Paman Jongin, Paman Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Chanyeol

Mereka?

Sebuah surat menjadi dasar dari tumpukan potongan surat kabar, surat yang sepertinya ditulis dengan sangat terburu-buru

Kini Baekhyun mengerti

\- : -

Baekhyun berlari di tengah ramainya kantor, tanpa alas kaki dan hanya memakai baju tidur untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Mengabaikan tatapan dan pertanyaan hawatir para pegawai tentangnya, ia hanya fokus pada tujuan awal, menemui Joonmyeon

"Hyung!" Baekhyun berseru "Hyung!" suaranya menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan, sampai ke telinga Joonmyeon yang tadinya tengah membaca sesuatu di dalam map berwarna merah

Ia menghampiri meja Joonmyeon, melihat bagaimana ke dua bola bening itu menatapnya lembut

"Hyung" kali ini ia berbisik, tertahan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari tenggorokan sampa ke dadanya

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis saat mengerti maksud dari anak angkat sekaligus sahabatnya di masa lalu "Ya, Baek?"

Baekhyun menangis, ia kembali berbisik "Hyung"

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

Joonmyeon berdiri, menghampiri Baekhyun, memeluknya sangat erat, seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di panti asuhan tujuh belas tahun lalu

"Terimakasih karena menjadi seseorang yang terus menjagaku" Baekhyun berkata di tengah isakannya

Joonmyeon mengusak rambutnya beberapa kali "Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Baekhyun"

\- : -

Saat jam makan siang, Joonmyeon mengajaknya untuk makan di kafetaria, mereka memesan dua mangkuk sup ayam jahe dengan kimchi dan air mineral

"Jadi, Paman Chanyeol itu memang Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, menarik udara dalam-dalam ke hidungnya saat merasa sesuatu akan mengalir dari sana

Maklum, ia 'kan habis menangis

Joonmyeon mengangguk meski terlihat ragu "Aku tidak menyangka kalian terlahir dengan wujud dan nama yang sama seperti dahulu"

"Aku merinding" Baekhyun bergidik

"Padahal aku ingin salah satu dari kalian lahir sebagai wanita, aku ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu"

Baekhyun mendengus "Cucu apanya? Chanyeol bahkan berkata kalau ia membenciku"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akan berakhir seperti ini, maaf"

"Kenapa Ayah meminta maaf?"

"Karena kekacauan ini aku yang membuatnya, aku berpikir kalau menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol akan cepat membuat kalian bersatu, tapi ternyata pemikiran ku dan Chanyeol berbeda"

Mata Baekhyun membola "Ayah menceritakannya?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Dan ia malah ketakutan"

"Chanyeol itu bodoh sekali, ya?"

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahu "Aku tidak tahu, biarkan saja" ia tersenyum tipis "Bukankah Chanyeol yang memintaku?"

Joonmyeon menyendok supnya "Surat itu di tulis oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya"

"Aku harus tahu semuanya, benar-benar semua" Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon "Jadi, Ayah, kau juga harus absen dari kantor"

Joonmyeon meringis, menyetujui, meski pikirannya terpaku pada jadwal rapat yang seharusnya ia datangi setelah makan siang ini

\- - : : - -

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir menarik Chanyeol untuk segera berlari keluar kelas, tentu setelah gurunya pergi lebih dulu. Ia lihat langit mendung kini mulai menitikan air, membasahi jalan yang harus segera ia lewati, ada hal penting yang harus segera ia selesaikan di rumah dan tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu

Chanyeol mendengus kesal kala hujan turun semakin deras, terlalu deras untuk ia terobos, itu tidak apa-apa jika ia hanya melihat dirinya, tapi bukunya juga akan basah

Tapi ia tidak bisa menunggu, jadi ia berjalan pelan melewati pohon-pohon rindang yang daunnya bisa ia jadikan payung sampai ke gerbang depan. Ia berhenti, bukan karena hujan, tapi karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya, itu Baekhyun, lengan sebelah membawa sebuah payung besar berwarna hitam

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan senyum tipis, mengulurkan lengan sampai telapak tangannya menutupi dua kelopak mata Chanyeol yang otomatis tertutup

"Kau tidak akan tahu hal hebat apa yang sedang menunggumu jika kau merasa takut"

Chanyeol menjauhkan lengan itu dari matanya "Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Paman lagi"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Kau hanya takut"

"Aku tidak"

"Kau iya!"

"Paman"

"Iya?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Katakan kalau kau tidak benar-benar membenciku, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengerjap, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, semua sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa untuk membuat Baekhyun menajuh darinya. Ia bahkan sudah memikirkan tentang pura-pura berkencan dengan pria lain atau menghabiskan malam di sebuah club, mengambil gambar lalu mengrimnya pada Baekhyun

Tapi saat Baekhyun berdiri di sana, di hadaoannya, segala pemikiran itu hilang, terganti dengan rasa rindu yang membuncah untuknya

Baekhyun tersenyum, menikmati Chanyeol yang kebingungan sebelum menarik lengan yang lebih muda untuk masuk ke dalam mobil

Chanyeol tidak protes, ia tidak melakukan apapun karena tidak ada alasan untuknya menolak

Mobil mereka melaju di tengah derasnya hujan, melewati jalanan kota sampai masuk ke pedesaan di atas bukit. Turun saat Baekhyun memintanya, berjalan sampai puncak tanpa payung

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak hawatir, ia meninggalkan tasnya di dalam mobil

"Kau akan menyukai ini"

Mereka berhenti di sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan dua bukit, jembatan itu terbuat dari kayu. Chanyeol mendongak, menatap langit yang masih gelap, ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah kilat menyambar, di susul dengan air hujan yang berubah menjadi titik-titik salju, juga semilir angin yang membuat rambut mereka bergerak acak

Baekhyun menatapnya dalam "Apa aku sudah menepati janjiku, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh, balas menatap "Apa Paman merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Aku menemukanmu di kehidupan kedua ku, aku jatuh hati padamu dan sekarang-"

"Tidak" Chanyeol menyela "Kau tidak boleh menyukai ku, Paman, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu, aku tidak pantas untuk itu"

"Aku tidak peduli" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol, aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Ia berjinjit, memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang basah karena air hujan dengan erat "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

"Maaf untuk semua rasa sakit yang pernah Paman rasakan karena aku" Chanyeol balas memeluknya "Aku, perasaanku tidak berkurang sedikitpun dari awal aku memilikinya"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap lawan bicara dengan serius "Chanyeol, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Chanyeol mengerjap "Paman, bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?"

"Iyakah?"

Mengangguk "Tunggu empat sampai lima tahun lagi, aku akan melamarmu"

"Terlalu lama, umur ku sudah menginjak kepala tiga"

"Aku harus lulus sekolah lebih dulu, lalu kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan tetap" ia cemberut "Memangnya Paman mau punya suami pengangguran?"

"Biarkan saja aku yang bekerja, kau yang mengurus rumah, kau yang memasak dan kau yang akan mengurus anak-anak" Baekhyun membuat tawaran "Kita akan mengadopsi tiga anak"

"Itu terdengar seperti neraka di telingaku"

Mereka tertawa bersama

"Sekarang kau yang harus berjanji padaku"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun berjinjit, mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Chanyeol "Jangan pergi lagi, apapun alasannya, jangan meninggalkanku"

Tanpa Baekhyun pinta pun, Chanyeol akan tetap melakukan itu

Memangnya siapa yang mau pergi dari seseorang yang berhasil mencuri hatimu sejak kau melihatnya untuk pertama kali?

\- - : : - -

Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau ini tidak masuk akal, siapa yang akan percaya pada kisah mereka?

Apa yang akan mereka katakan pada anak cucu, jika suatu waktu mereka bertanya tentang bagaimana mereka bisa menikah?

Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan apa yang membuat mereka jatuh cinta?

"AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMILIKI CUCU!"

.

.

.

 **"Namaku Park Chanyeol, kau Baekhyun 'kan?"**

 **"Bukan"**

 **"Berhenti melihat semua orang seperti mereka adalah musuhmu, kita keluarga, Baekhyun"**

\- : -

 **"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu"**

 **"Seperti apa?"**

 **"Kau hanya merasa kasihan, aku tidak butuh itu"**

 **"Aku tidak seperti itu, aku peduli padamu, aku ingin kita menjadi teman"**

\- : -

 **"Berhenti merasa takut"**

 **"Kenapa?"**

 **"Kau tidak akan tahu hal hebat apa yang menunggu jika perasaan itu masih menguasaimu, Baekhyun"**

\- : -

 **"Terimakasih karena sudah mengulurkan lenganmu, Chanyeol, aku menghargai itu"**

\- : -

 _ **Park Chanyeol, ia yang pertama kali menghampiriku, bertanya tentang ini dan itu untuk berusaha menarik perhatian. Aku merasa terganggu, tentu saja, tapi perasaan itu berubah ketika ia berhasil menghentikan ketakutanku, aku senang bisa selalu berada di dekatnya**_

 **"Terimakasih karena mengizinkanku melakukan itu, Baekhyun"**

\- : -

 _ **Malam itu, saat aku bertanya tentang perasaanmu, aku sangat takut, aku takut kau benar-benar menyukaiku. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, dulu, karena aku seseorang yang akan banyak membuatmu merasa sakit**_

 _ **Kau hanya boleh jatuh cinta padaku di kehidupan selanjutnya, tepati janjimu, cari aku, temui aku, jatuh cinta padaku lagi dan nyatakan perasaanmu. Aku menunggumu, Baekhyun**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Aku menemukanmu di kehidupan kedua ku, aku jatuh hati padamu dan aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintaimu!"**_

.

.

.

[END]

Happy ending gengs ヽ(´▽｀)/

Seneng ih bisa selesai, walau cuma nambah tiga chapter tapi gatau kenapa seneng banget, terhura

Yuk tulis di kolom review, kesan kalian selama baca cerita Sweet lies dan pesan kalian untuk aku

Terimakasih buat semuanya, semua yang udah ikutin cerita ini dari awal sampai akhiiiirrrr


End file.
